Matchmaker
by MidnightRose2000
Summary: It would be so easy to hate each other, to be enemies. Unfortunately, the Force has other plans.
1. Still connected

He was here again. Rey stood stiffly, methodically cleaning out her blaster, ignoring the Supreme Leader who looked like he wished for nothing more than to cut her down with his sabre.

It had been like this for the past month, the force would connect them and they would do nothing except wait for it to be over.

When the Resistance had received no response from their allies on Crait they thought they had been abandoned. However, it turned out their equipment was sending out faulty signals. After a week-long journey on the Millennium Falcon, they made it to Mirrin Prime. The destruction of the Hosnian system had practically destroyed the New Republic, yet former members still existed. General Organa had been trying to secure communication and alliances between the remaining forces; however, it seemed many were willing to give into the First Order.

"Rey!" Finn came running into her quarters with a jubilant smile. "Poe just came back from his mission with Roba Pie. It's amazing, you need to try some."

Rey smiled, Kylo tensed. After living on Jakku for so many years, almost everything seemed luxurious to her.

"That's great Finn, tell Poe I'll be right there," Kylo bolted towards her, face stark with fury.

"Never knew you enjoyed the company of men so much scavenger."

Rey bit her tongue, her heart throbbed a little. It was the first time he had spoken to her since their battle on Snoke's ship and she felt his anger beat on her conscious like thunder.

"Better hurry before Chewie eats it all."

When Finn was at a safe distance, she slammed the door of her quarters shut, fury matching the Supreme Leader's.

"What the hell is your problem, Ren. They're my friends!"

"I suppose someone like you would accept anyone as her friend."

If Rey hadn't been so focused on her own outrage, she may have noticed the flicker of jealousy in his gaze.

"Oh, a what exactly is someone like me?"

 _Strong, beautiful._

"Someone obsessed with endearing herself to any straggler who comes her way."

"Fuck you Kylo!"

Rey panted, she wanted to strangle him, a month of silence now he acts like a Schutta. She turned away from him, ignoring him would be the best option until she found something in the Jedi texts that could teach her to block him out. Kylo clenched his fists. He wanted her attention back on him, it was pathetic, but as long as her deepest emotions were centred on him, he didn't care if they argued.

"If you joined me you could have eaten whatever you wanted. You practically swallowed whole the food rations on Starkiller base."

Rey reddened further. Fuck. What was he doing.

"You'd probably chain me to a chair if I ate with you."

Dammit, she was supposed to ignore him. She exhaled deeply.

"Look, can we just stop. I don't know why we're still connected, maybe it will fade. Let's just continue to ignore each other." Even as she said those words, a part of her wailed in denial. Yeah, that part could piss off too.

Kylo did not want that, a month of force connections had him on a razor's edge, much equipment had been lost in his 'releases'.

"If the Force is exerting enough power to connect us across systems, then I doubt it will just fade."

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. This entire situation was messy and frustrating, why couldn't the Force just give her a break.

"You look tired," it sounded like a casual observation, yet his gaze ate up every inch of her.

"I am," Rey sighed as she slid on to her bed, she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Would it have been so terrible to join me?" Rey hearted twisted. No, it wouldn't.

"Please don't," it was the softest of whispers. When Rey opened her eyes he was gone.

* * *

The Roba pie was delicious, Rose had saved her a slice, impressively keeping it away from Chewie and the porgs. Rey smiled, she was a sweetheart.

When she entered her chambers she gasped, lying on her pillow was a food pearl. It had a soft yellow hue and when she picked it up, it glimmered in the moonlight. Ren. She knew it was him, she felt it in her bones. Her hand clenched around it, she had wondered if they were capable of transferring things through the bond. He could drop a bomb through it.

She knew with absolute faith he wouldn't. Her heart constricted.

* * *

Rey intercepted Leia as she returned from a diplomatic mission from Taris.

"Uh, Leia could I talk to you privately". The general took in the young girl's appearance. She looked as if she hadn't been sleeping. It had been exactly 3 days since their last force connection and she had no idea how she would react if she saw him again.

"Of course Rey, meet me in my quarters after supper."

Rey sighed in relief and smiled at the elder woman. She constantly worried about whether to reveal her connection with her friends or not. How would they react? Would they hate her? Call her a traitor? The thought almost brought her to her knees. But, Leia would understand. Rey did not want to give her false hope, she didn't want her to feel the despair she felt when Ben refused to return with her. But she knew Leia would never hate her over her connection with Kylo Ren, and hopefully, she would provide some insight into the man which haunted her every thought.

* * *

Kylo turned the water on at full blast, he had just been in a meeting with crime lords in Hutt Space. He felt foul as if he had just trudged through one of their swamps. He immediately returned to his chambers to use the refresher.

They were vulgar, seeking only their self-pleasure. Kylo should be grateful, they would do whatever the first order wanted as long as they were paid. He gritted his teeth, leaning against the wall as the hot water poured down, almost scalding him.

He wanted to see her. It had been three days, the longest it had been since their first force bond. In fact, it was not unusual for them to connect multiple times per day, if only for a brief moment.

If being with her constrained his self-control. Not being with her was worse. He could barely concentrate on anything, much to Hux's delight. He had to visit his private training rooms more frequently, venting his frustration on inanimate equipment instead of an unlucky soldier. Turning the water off he donned his robes. Looks like he'll be sending off more equipment for garbage disposal.

* * *

"Chewie thinks you're a better pilot then me," Rey laughed. She had seen him in an X-wing and could most assuredly say that Poe was far better than her.

"That's sweet but I don't think so."

Poe grinned, "Well, how would we know for certain unless we put it to the test? You, me, and a race around the asteroid field."

"I would…" Rey felt a shift in the atmosphere. Dammit, not now! Kylo Ren appeared before her, sweaty and panting, it looked like he had just been sparring, although in reality, it was more like destroying.

"Rey?" Poe questioned her vacant expression and reddened face. She tore her gaze from Kylo's.

"Sorry Poe."

Kylo became enraged. "Get rid of him. Get rid of him!" He demanded, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Umm, I have to speak with Leia."

"That ok, how about afterward?"

Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back flush to his front.

"Leave now," he growled, lips brushed her ear. Rey's body quivered, they hadn't touched him since their battle. She locked her body, giving Poe a tense smile.

"Sure, maybe later." Rey quickly turned around, darting off to her quarters, leaving behind a bewildered pilot.

"I can't believe you, Ren, this is the second time! Seriously what is your problem."

"You shouldn't be associating yourself with that pilot, he can't be trusted".

Kylo knew Poe well before he had interrogated him. His mother had been a close friend of Leia. He had first met Poe at a dinner party hosted by his mother. As a boy he was reckless, as a man that still held true, except now he possessed a charm which tended to leave a trail of broken hearts.

"Well it may surprise you, but us 'rebel scum' are capable of possessing integrity"

"I never said _you_ didn't."

Rey grew frustrated, "Then what the hell do you want Ren!"

He looked at her with such torment that Rey wanted to reach out and hold him. It seemed as if he was on the verge of saying something when the force connection shut down. Rey slunk to the ground, she wrapped her arms around her torso. She felt lost.

"Rey, are you there? The General has sent me to escort you." Rey looked up and was greeted with C3PO's golden face.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A big thank you to those who took the time to read this. I honestly have no idea where this fic will be headed. I intended on it being sweet and fluffy yet it seems quite angsty right now. We'll get to fluff later.


	2. Belong

Leia poured Rey a stemming cup of Deychin tea. The girl in question sat rigidly on the plush couch. In the short time, she knew her, Leia found her to be filled with determination and strength. Yet, now it was apparent that she was nervous.

"What would you like to discuss Rey?"

"Um, well, firstly I wanted to know if Chewie told you anything about us going to Snoke's ship."

"He told me that you had a plan to bring an end the First Order. He was quite worried, thought you going on a suicide mission but that you had faith in the Force."

The Force seemed to enjoy torturing her at the moment.

"Well, now that Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader, I just want to know what he was like as a child. Before he joined the First Order."

Leia, leaned back, partly in shock and apprehension.

"I'm sorry" Rey quickly added. "On Star Killer base, when he tried to interrogate me, he got inside my mind, and I got inside his. There so much anger in him but Master Luke seemed so distressed. I think he still cared about him. And so I just wanted to know if he was always like that."

Leia took a deep breath, "my son was an awkward little boy with too big ears and two left feet." There was a shift in the older woman, as if she was a rubber band drawn too tight, and was finally being eased.

"He had trouble fitting in and making friends. He always believed he had to better than everyone, and work so hard to be so. I think our legacy, Luke's, Han's, mine, it was too much for him. I thought that by sending him away with Luke, he would finally find his place in the universe. I hoped he would be happy." Leia halted, looking into her cup as if she saw a destination too far from her reach. Rey tentatively leaned over and clasped the older woman strained hands. Leia gave the girl a soft smile and loosened her grip on her cup.

"It's common for force-sensitive beings to begin their Jedi training young. But looking back I can't help but think that was wrong. My Son, he… he just wanted to be with us. He wanted to be with his parents. The Jedi value peace above all else, and to that end, I think they would become detached from any emotion. Ben, he was so gentle, so soft, he was filled with so much love. I remember when I was pregnant, I could feel him through the force. He was like a band of light."

"You still love him," there was no condemnation in Rey's voice.

"Yes, even after everything that's happened, even after Han. I can't stop loving my son."

Rey felt to urge to confess, to tell her everything about the force bond, about Snoke's ship, about what was happening between them.

"Leia I…"  
The atmosphere shifted around her. Kylo. She had to leave. Now.

"I'm really grateful that you shared that with me. I… I need to think."  
"Of course, you can talk to me any time," Leia guided her back out, as she watched Rey leave she felt for a moment as if her son was here. Leia sighed, she was growing weary.

* * *

Rey returned to her private quarters, her back towards Kylo.

"Did you know she was there." He did. Leia, his mother. His mother who had the warmest hands, who was strong as a Destroyer, as gentle and a Velanie flower, and could quiet his anguish with a single touch.

"Dammit, say something!" Her voice was furious, she wanted to scream, to strike him down, to fall to her knees and cry at what they had become. Enemies, we are enemies.

"Does she even matter to you?" Yes. A weakness, just like you. Kylo remained silent but she could feel his pain vibrate through their bond.

"Why?" She asked in a broken whisper. "You asked me if it would have been so terrible to join you. But why didn't you join me? Why couldn't you leave it behind and choose us!"

"It's too late to try and recreate to past."

She did fall then. The tears she tried so hard to hold back flowed down her face. Kylo fell with her. He dragged her trembling body to his chest and enveloped her in a strong embrace. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

"We could have made our own future together," Rey cried hoarsely in desperation.

"I don't belong with a Resistance."

"I don't belong with the First Order."

They clasped each other. Every sob tore at Kylo's soul, he felt as if he was being rendered apart. He ran his hand through her brown locks. Holding her as if he could someone weld them together. Rey sobbed harder at his gentle ministrations. She wanted to curse him, but all she did was clutch at his robes.

When their connection ended Kylo could still feel the dampness of her tears on his neck.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Man I do not release chapters this quickly. I'm in a writing mood. I've been wanting to do a Star Wars fic for a while and so the writing keeps flowing.

When school starts again I have a feeling I won't be releasing chapters as quickly. Right now I'm stocking up on chapters so I don't leave you guys hanging for an extended time. I'm writing chapter 6 right now and I can't wait to show you guys chapter 5.

I don't know where this will be all headed but I plan on ending this before Episode IX is released.


	3. I just do

Rey slid further into HWK-290 freighter, fiddling with the engine components. Her eyes felt a little puffy from yesterday. She had tried meditating to get her mind off of what happened but quickly became restless. Working with machinery put her in a familiar ease.

"That looks great Rey," Rose declared walking over to her. She had been making some adjustments to Poe's new X-Wing when the young Jedi arrived to lend her a hand. When Leia had returned from Taris, she had brought a slew of broken starfighters that were easily repairable from the planet's polluted surface.

"Thanks," Rey replied with a grin as she connected a circuit. Rey was an easy person to like. She was hardworking and dedicated, a little rough around the edges, but Rose was sure her sister would have loved her. Finn does too. Her heart twisted. Rey was undeniably beautiful, and with her Jedi powers she knew of many Resistance members had an interest in her. Finn had stuck to her side ever since her injuries on Crait. But there was a warmth, an unbreakable connection between Finn and Rey that had Rose on edge whenever in their presence. She did not want to be the sort of girl who tried to render relationships apart, but a part of her wanted more.

"Well if it isn't two of the prettiest girls in the Resistance," Poe came strolling into the hangar in all his charming swagger. BB-8 rolling next to him. Rose gave a taut smile, Rey laughed.

"Your fighter is ready Poe."

"Thanks Rose, I hope you're prepared for the fact that you'll be repairing a lot of X-Wings in the future." Rose gave a genuine smile. BB-8 squeaked animately.

"I know buddy, I am careful." BB-8 gave an exasperated whine. Rey tittered, giving the small droid a scratch on his tummy.

"You ready for that race?" Poe asked Rey.

"What race?" Finn enquired as he entered the hangar with a bevy of food and beverages. He handed Rose a can of Moogan tea and Rey a piping hot nerfburger. Poe tried to swipe some of Finn's hubba chips but he swatted his hand away, Poe chuckled.

"A race to see who's the better pilot, Rey or me."

"As someone who has been flown by both of you, I can safely say that both of you are equally crazy pilots."

BB-8 whirled in agreement.

"Hey!" Both Poe and Rey exclaimed in indignation. Rose chortled.

"Well as someone who has been piloted by neither of you, I can say that I have no idea whose's better."

"Then all the more reason to put it to the test." This time Poe was successful at securing a chip. Finn shot him a glare. He ate it with relish.

"Alright, alright, let me just finish up here," Rey announced around a mouth full of burger.

* * *

Rey had never flown an X-wing before. She was far more adept at a BTL-A4 Y-wing. Nevertheless, after spending hours on flight simulators she had enough knowledge to be able to fly it at the very least.

"Are you guys ready?" Rose questioned through their headset. Both were facing the mouth of the hangar. The race course set on their displays.

"Ready Rose," Both answered affirmatively.

"On my mark, 3," Rey gripped the steering wheel.

"2," Poe breathed deeply, loosening the tension in his neck.

"1!" The fighters shot up of the hunger at breakneck speed leaving a stream of fuel smoke in their wake.

"Damn that was fast," Finn declared excitedly.

"Quick, pull up the monitor, I don't want to miss a second!" Rose exclaimed, rushing to the nearest computer screen. BB-8 connected with the device, displaying the location of both fighters throughout the course.

* * *

Rey hadn't felt this excited in awhile. She had almost forgotten what it was like to fly a ship for the sheer thrill of it. Poe was quick to gain a lead on her, yet she was making significant progress herself.

The air shifted around her. For fuck sake. She could not catch a break.

"Not now Kylo, I'm busy." His gaze narrowed on the small woman.

"You're flying."

"I'm concentrating." Apprehension suddenly filled the Master Knight.

"Are you being attacked?"

"What? No, I'm trying to win a race."

"With that _pilot_?" Kylo growled lowly.

"Oh my gods, I do not have the time to argue with you right now." Rey focused on the course trying her best to ignore the leader of the First Order who was brimming with volatile energy. Kylo noticed her rapid movements, her sharp jerks on the steering wheel.

"You're in an asteroid field."

"How did you know?" Alarm seized Rey's body. He couldn't actually see her surroundings? She felt a sliver of pain vibrate down their bond. Han. She glanced quickly at him from the corner of her eye. His expression was drawn tight.

"I just do. Use your blasters to destroy incoming rocks."

Rey reached out to the controls, activating the blaster cannon. When an asteroid approached her, she shot it, turning it into debris instead of swerving around it. The X-Wing cut through the field like a hot knife through butter. She was closing the gap between herself and Poe.

Poe smirked from his starfighter, noticing his incoming opponent he increased his speed. His heart pounded, it was almost as if he was in battle with the First Order. Turning the X-wing on its side he flew deftly between two asteroids, increasing the distance between them by a fraction. Poe cried in exhilaration, they were definitely going to do this again.

They approached the end of the asteroid field, the body of rocks became too big to shoot. As soon as Rey dived under one a larger one came into view.

"Shit!" Rey exclaimed pulling at the steering wheel with all her might to avoid a collision. Kylo's hands wrapped around her's. Rey's head whipped towards him in shock. His grip was strong and steady, pulling the X-Wing up over the asteroid. Rey turned back around, they had cleared the asteroid field.

The fighters re-entered Mirrin Prime's atmosphere, the hangar of the Resistance stronghold came into view. Rey felt her ears pop and she grew slightly breathless. Her heart beat rapidly, her palms slick in anticipation. Kylo's hand curled around her chest and throat, thumb stroking her thumping pulse point. His fingertip was a hair's breadth away from her breasts, she could feel the heat of his palm against her skin. She should have screamed in fright but she felt herself relaxing. Rey switched the controls, landing the X-Wing smoothly.

Kylo drew back but Rey's hand quickly seized his. She gazed at him with... gratitude? Surprise? Whatever it was it made his back tingle. He swallowed thickly, clutching her small fingers. Rey opened her mouth to say…

"Rey you were awesome!" She turned around, spotting Finn waving jubilantly beside her aircraft. Kylo was gone. Rey gave Finn a shaky smile. Poe had won the race, she wasn't surprised, but it was so much fun. She landed a few seconds after him. Rey fiddled with the controls popping open the cockpit. She slid out of the fighter, Rose handed her a water bottle, she sighed in appreciation, taking large gulps. BB-8 beeped excitedly, she patted him on the head.

"You were amazing Rey, I had such a great time!" Rey turned and was immediately engulfed in a bear hug by the older pilot, he lifted her a few inches off the ground. She laughed, patting him on the back as he set her down, her friends talked animatedly about the race. Rey's hand slid towards her neck, stroking at where his fingers had been. _Ben._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahhhh I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I wanted one with the entire gang together and I also wanted to show a bit of Kylo's pilot skills. I can just imagine him going up to Poe, trying to assert himself as the better pilot in order impress Rey. What do you guys think? Who's better, Kylo or Poe?

This chapter went through the most revisions. Originally BB-8 wasn't even in it, and there was none of Poe's thoughts during the Race which I thought was weird, considering he plays an important part. I always go back to make grammar, spelling and wording checks but also to tweak the story a bit so it's more refined.

Please review, that's always the most exciting part as a writer. I'm currently writing chapter 7 at the moment. Expect more politics and fluff in the incoming chapters.


	4. Survival of the fittest

"Supreme Leader, a rebellion has broken out on Point Ridan. The miners are declaring independence from the First Order. We can have a platoon of soldiers wipe them out within a week." Hux spoke stoically. Every time the General came into his presence, he constantly checked himself from hurling insults at his former rival, now his superior. Kylo inwardly smirked.

Point Ridan, he had received reports of the populace dying from disease and starvation. It was inevitable really, the Resistance had no hand in doing this. Annihilate them. That would be what Snoke would do. The absence of him was noticeable. He hadn't realised what a constant presence his old master had within his mind, constantly fuelling his anger. And distrust. He thumbed his scar.

"No, send a shipment of food and medicine."

Hux gasped, "to those traitors?!"

Kylo raised an eyebrow. For a moment he looked like his mother, working with a naive young leader.

"But Supreme leader, we could destroy them effortlessly."

Hux's throat tightened ever so slightly. A familiar fear seized control of his body.

"I will not repeat myself, and I will not be questioned."

"Of course Supreme Leader," Hux heaved, "I'll have you orders completed within the hour."

His throat relaxed and Kylo dismissed him with a wave. He departed quickly out of the meeting room, a trickle of cold sweat running down his back. Kylo stroked his scar and for a moment thought of what Rey would think.

He sighed, leaning back into his chair. He had to dispose of Hux, sooner rather than later. He was a liability, he hated him far too much to ever be loyal. However, until Kylo found a suitable replacement with sufficient skills, he would have to bear with the insufferable insect.

"Supreme leader, Atuo Blank is ready for you on the holoprojector," a young officer announced timidly. Kylo tensed.

"Bring him up."

* * *

 _"Dada," Ben mumbled as he shook the mini holoprojector in his small hands. Leia smiled as she held her infant son on her lap. Han had gifted Ben with a full body hologram of himself when he departed on an escort mission for the New Republic. Secretly he feared that Ben would forget him after any given length of time. Leia assured him that would be impossible but the anxiety remained. He didn't possess the same connection with Ben as Leia or even Luke._

 _"Dada," Ben said again, staring intently at the projection. Leia stoked his check, he was so soft and precious, her heart swelled when he grinned toothlessly at her._

 _"Hungry mama," Leia lifted him up and kissed his chubby cheek._

 _"Hmmm, how about some Dagobah Yoghurt sweetie." Ben shook his head enthusiastically. Luke had introduced it to Leia when he had brought her to Dagobah to test out her force abilities. It was an interesting event but the most that came out of it was Ben finding a new favourite food. Ben clutched the collar of her gown as she rose, cradling her son around her torso. He blew raspberries at her, it never failed to get his mother to laugh and she kissed his little nose._

 _Ben was a messy eater, he got all food over his mouth, neck, and hands. He even managed to get a little on Leia's hair._

 _"My word Ben, you're messier then Chewie is when he's starving." Leia ran a soft cloth over her son's face. It only tickled him and made him laugh harder. The stern frown Leia tried to maintain fell apart and she ruffled her son's soft locks._

 _"What am I going to do with you?" Leia signed as she cleaned off the last of the yogurt from his face and her own hair. Ben waved his arms expectantly at her. She lifted him up, giving him a hug before draping him over her shoulder and pacing the room. Ben mewled, closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to his mother. He loved being in her embrace, he felt safe and warm._

 _"Senator, Tai-Lin Garr would like a word with you."_

 _Leia turned towards C3PO who stood expectantly at the entrance. Leia frowned, stroking her son's small back._

 _"Tell him I'll be there in a minute and call for Willow, I need him to watch Ben." C3PO inclined his head before leaving to complete her orders. Leia placed Ben gently down in his play cot, he felt the loss immediately. He whined in distress, small fists grabbing at the air._

 _"I'm sorry little one," Leia whispered as she cupped his cheek, he quieted a little. "I promise I'll be back before dinner."_

 _She leaned down and gave her son one last kiss before leaving. Taking a quick glance at Ben's troubled face she wished desperately that Han would return soon._

* * *

Rey gasped as Kylo's eyes shot open. It was late at night when she felt the Force connect them, she was surprised to be greeted with his unconscious form. He seemed peaceful, almost serene. Rey felt unsure of herself. When he sighed, she expected him to awaken and glare at her. When he didn't, she crept closer. Never did he appear more vulnerable.

She placed her hand on his neck. Could she physically do it? She knew her friends wouldn't hesitate to try. His skin was warm and his heartbeat fluttered against her plan. He groaned slightly, his repose broken. She wanted to comfort him.

No. She could not do it, even if they were in each other's real presence. That was her last thought when Kylo awoke. He heaved, panting heavily as he took her in. She tried to draw her hand away when Kylo caught it, holding her palm against his neck. There was a mix of emotions in his gaze, one of them was hurt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. His grip tightened, almost crushing her, but she didn't flinch or try to pull away, there was no fear in her gaze. He tugged her towards him until she laid on top of him. Her face was tucked into his neck, he had an arm wrapped around her waist. He felt warm inside, despite what she had done. Pathetic. He gripped her tighter.

"I heard about Ridan," her voice was quiet. "I thought… I thought." She shook her head slightly trying to compose herself. "I felt proud of you."

His heart stopped.

"But then Leia told me about Atuo Blank." She rose, looking straight at him, there was pain now in her gaze.

"How could you Ren. Did you know he deals in slave trading? Did you know he kidnapped a little girl and raped her? Did you know he operates the most atrocious factories? Did you know he employs children!" She trembled then and Kylo wrapped both arms around her.

"He's an asset."

Rey screamed, punching the pillow beside his head, she collapsed on top of him, her face turned away from his. Atuo Blank was lower than scum, and he was supplying the First Order with a vast amount of weapons. He conquered his home world through sheer military force and ruled with an iron fist. Snoke would have admired him.

"What would you have me do Rey? His planet is unstable and he is currently the only person keeping it unified. If I were to try and have him disposed, civil war would erupt and someone worse could fill his place."

Rey turned her face back to him, her eyes were wet.

"The world is so cruel Ben," she whispered. "Is it so hard to be kind?"

He reached up and cupped her face.

"You grew up on Jakku, you know it's survival of the fittest."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, gripping his arm towards her. As a tear slid down her face she faded from his grasp.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Chapter 1 of Matchmaker was replaced with Chapter 6 of my Hellsing fanfic. How long was that there! Oh my GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I wanna cry. I really wanna cry. Bang my head against the wall and cry. I am so sorry to anyone who endured that. I was updating the chapter when I noticed a grammar mistake. I'm sorry!

Alright, deep breath in. Updates take up to 30 minutes to load so that's another 30 minutes of that mistake up for the world to see. On to this chapter, I'm really proud of it. I thought long and hard about how exactly Kylo Ren would rule the First Order. Then I figured it would be like a superpower, like America. Powerful, with the ability to do a lot of good, but with the capacity to commit wrong for the sake of it's own interests.

I'm also thrilled with the Child Ben scene. I've always wanted to portray him together with Leia, to show his softer side and his past life with his family. Props to anyone who spotted the easter eggs in that scene.

Please review and I will see you soon. Gonna go off and bury myself in a hole now.


	5. Miss Rey

"You want me to do what?!"

"Calm down Rey, this will be a simple matter. You'll have a month to prepare"

The two women stood facing each other, the younger desperately wanting to run from the room and hide in an unknown corner.

"But… But... I'm just a scavenger. You should see Finn's face whenever we eat together. He's just been able to stop himself from visibly cringing."

The man in question had just been able to stop himself from cringing altogether. As a former member of the First Order, hygiene practices were pummelled into him from a young age. He had seen Rey eat with her bare hands and Poe wipe his face with the same cloth he used to wipe his X-wing. He fared better in Rose's presence who at least made sure her hands were absent of any oil and grease when she touched him.

"You faced Snoke in the flesh and the thought of a couple of rich individuals scare you?"

"But Leia," Rey moaned. The General had summoned her about a gathering on Kuat. There was an opportunity for alliances to be built, but most importantly ships to replenish the Resistance's forces. Members of the former New Republic and Resistance sympathisers displayed an interest in meeting the young Jedi. Her defeat of Snoke became legendary yet little was known of the event. She refused to speak of it, claiming it was too traumatising to recall. Her friends thankfully did not push.

"I'm not, well… you," Rey claimed, gesturing at the older woman. Her garments had a slight military style yet she held herself regally as the Princess she had been.

"I don't expect you to be, you are a Jedi and you have a good heart. Just be yourself, I will be with you the entire time."

Rey perused her lips in anxiety, Leia sighed.

"Nevertheless, C3PO will educate you in etiquette, and of the background of those attending."

"Good afternoon Miss Rey, I hope you look forward to our time together, I do," the droid announced jovially.

Rey looked as if she'd been sentenced to face an entire legion by herself. Leia regarded her with sympathy.

* * *

"No, No, Miss Rey. If you need the salt, ask someone to pass it to you, don't lean over the table."

"But it's right in front of me," Rey declared in exasperation. For the past few days, she had eaten every single meal with the droid, in addition to history and political lessons with him, sometimes with Leia. She had managed to eat with her mouth closed, only after the hundredth time, C3PO pointed it out to her with disapproval.

"That's not the point, now please sit back down."

Rey obeyed, suppressing a huff. Keeping her voice low she turned to the droid.

"Can you please pass me the salt."

"Gladly," he slid it over to her and she accepted it without retort. Rey knew he meant well but sometimes she felt like hurling her dinner plate at his great big yellow face. She cut into her meat with more force than needed.

Kylo shifted into focus. Rey inwardly groaned and felt like banging her head on the table. She might have if not for the droid. It was the first time the force connected them during one of her lessons.

"Miss Rey, your elbows."

She grimaced, shifting her arms off the table. "Sorry, Sir."

Kylo's brow rose. "Is that C3PO? Are you receiving etiquette lessons?"  
Rey blushed. Kylo howled with laughter, clutching his stomach. Rey gasped, she had never seen him laugh before. He looked handsome. Her wits caught up with her. She scowled at the still laughing Supreme Leader.

"Miss, please do not scowl." C3PO appeared not to notice her change in attention, waiting expectantly for her to continue eating. She bit her lip, cutting into her meat again, her utensils held tightly.

"You should take smaller bites, so you can quickly swallow if someone talks to you."

She glanced quickly at Kylo who continued to watch her with bemusement. He remembered when he was a child, the droid bending over him, trying to prevent him from painting the table with his food. It was worse when Han and Chewie joined in. Rey took his advice, placing a smaller portion in her mouth.

Kylo watched her lips move as her jaw worked her food, then her throat when she swallowed. Rey blushed. Stop Staring! She wanted to say as her stomach churned. She usually devoured any food placed before her but at the moment she had little appetite under the Master Knight's intense gaze. She trembled a little as she shovelled some beans into her mouth. He smiled self-indulgently.

"Miss Rey there's sauce on your mouth."

Her body locked, being stared at so heavily was making her feel dizzy. She lifted her hand to…

"Napkin Rey." She glanced at Kylo, his gaze was hot, she quivered. He imagined her eyes wide, skin flushed as he fed her with his own hand. Rey shifted direction, lifting her napkin, cleaning the corner of her mouth. When she placed it back down he was gone.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We're having a ball. It's going to be so much fun. I recently went to my Formal, which is the Australian version of Prom. It was amazing, I went to a ballroom in the city, and everyone was dressed so beautifully. I just knew I needed to write a ball inspired scene. Lets be honest Star Wars is an epic space fairy tale with castles, royalty and 'magic', so it's time to get fancy.


	6. Just them

Rey twirled, intensely aware of her footing as she moved about her rooms. Yesterday C3PO had introduced her to ballroom dancing. He had shown her simulations on a holoprojector, giving elaborate explanations.

He had tried dancing as her partner yet his mechanical movements had made it somewhat difficult. When Poe dropped in unexpectedly he had a fit, causing her to trip and fall on top of the droid. This also caused Rey to cry out a few choice words which had C3PO lecturing her for hours on 'proper' speech. Fortunately, the droid declared that they would not be practicing together again. Unfortunately, Poe took immense pleasure in reciting the event to Finn and Rose who preceded to cry with laughter. He then picked up BB-8 and danced around Rey with relish. His movements, she begrudgingly acknowledged, were extremely graceful. He announced he would be happy to be her partner as BB-8 squealed in fear. Rey had a feeling, that she would end up purposefully stepping on his feet, and turned him down.

She groaned the gathering was four days away. Rey was up to her eyeballs in history and 'correct' practices. She'd finally made it through a meal without C3PO correcting her and was able to cite the guest list without a mistake. Nevertheless, she felt hopelessly out of her depth, and still struggled to prevent herself from teaching C3PO one of the 'gestures' she learned on Jakku.

"Having fun?"

Rey felt him the moment the bond between them tightened. She sighed.

"Don't you have anything better to do than ogle me." She glanced at the projection again, shifting her stance.

"No," he answered simply. Rey huffed, turning away from him, she stared intently at her feet trying to mimic the movements shown in the hologram. She was so focused that she didn't notice Kylo approach her until she felt his arm circle her waist and his hand clasp hers. Her startled gaze looked up at him with shock. In that instant, Rey remembered he was through blood a prince. His expression was gentle as he guided her about the room, moving to the music. She relaxed in his hold and nestled her face against his chest.

"You're good," it was a sincere remark spoken with certainty, Rey blushed a little.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Kylo seized the opportunity to enjoy the feel of her body against his. Her lithe frame, the soft swell of her hips. He could feel her chest press against his with every breath. It was easy to escape in these moments. To be just them instead of opponents fighting in a cosmic war that encompassed far more than their own lives. He held her closer.

"Ben?" She questioned.

"Please," he whispered, "Just a little longer."

It was when he was with her that he felt at peace. As if everything in the universe was in its place. They continued like that, slowly moving together until their connection faded.

* * *

"How may I serve you Supreme Leader?" The young officer enquired subserviently.

There was nothing in her demeanour or appearance that indicated she was anything special, yet this soldier and some of the finest skills in the First Order. Marksmanship, melee combat, piloting, battle tactics, it was all superb. Even her father was a well regarded member of the First Order. She had been a captain and was well on her way to being a major, that was until she had disobeyed orders. She was commanded to raze a village to the ground which had served a Resistance stronghold, instead she allowed the villages to escape and then destroyed the empty buildings. For her act, she was sent to reconditioning and then demoted to nothing more than a private, many of the villagers were tracked down and executed. However, despite everything, there was never a single word against her from her subordinates, whose loyalty had caused their demotion as well. She could be useful.

"AT-8266, you should rejoice, an opportunity arises for you to redeem yourself." She tensed, raising her head slowly to take in the Master Knight. He was extremely tall, exerting an air of regal dominance, his presence was almost overbearing. Her heart seized in anticipation.

"A rebellion has broken out on Point Ridan, the leaders wish to negotiate their surrender. You will be sent as a representative of the First Order to discuss the conditions of their reintegration." She was shocked. This was not the sort of order she expected from the infamous Kylo Ren. Tales of his brutality and exploits were well known. Yet, there he stood, not in a throne room but a council chamber. His voice was low, the cadence inspiring not terror but an undeniable urge to obey. There was fear of disappointing the Supreme leader, not punishment.

"Be fair, and be resolute."

"Of course Supreme Leader," she bowed low.

* * *

Rey fiddled with her gauze sleeves. She had never worn clothing so fine, in fact, she had never worn a dress in her life. Leia had an old friend at Mirrin Prime who granted Leia the use of an old Senate building as the Resistance base. When the General reached out to her for assistance in finding Rey a gown, she'd had been only too happy to help.

It was was a pale blue floor length dress made of Cyrene silk. Ur-diamonds were sewn into the bodice and Ithorian roses were embroiled into the train. Leia had woven shards of Quarzite crystals into her hair, it gave the impression of a crown.

"Rey, come sit with me." Startled out of her turmoil she quickly went to do her bidding. They were currently on board a transport cruiser and would arrive on Kuat in less than an hour, Rey felt a mix of anticipation and dread.

"When I was young," she paused, "Younger than you, I lit an entire buffet table on fire at a state dinner." Rey gaped at the General. Leia chuckled.

"There was Deneelian pudding in the centre. I knew if I asked one of my aunts to retrieve it they would refuse, so I tried to swipe it while their backs were turned. I ended up knocking over a candelabrum, and unfortunately for me, it landed in a bowl of Toniray wine which then spilled over and ignited the entire spread." There was a twinkle in the General's eyes, "I still got the pudding in the end." Rey burst out laughing.

"I thought my parents would skin me alive but they almost fell over laughing. I'm sure you won't be lighting anything on fire but just remember one thing." She looked at her sternly then, "The people here will be curious about you, they may ask you personal questions to test you. And you don't have to tell them anything."

Rey gasped, "But Leia…"

"I am so grateful that you agreed to come, and for putting in all that effort to prepare for this night, and even for putting up with C-3PO. But you are not some chess piece to be manipulated. You can decide for yourself what you wish to become and what you wish to do. If you need my help then I'll be here to guide you. But Rey, don't ever ignore what you think is right in your heart." Leia's hands were warm and soft as they clasped hers, Rey felt humbled by the warmth in her gaze.

"Thank you, Leia." For the first time since they left Mirrin Prime, she felt herself relax.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another chapter. Currently writing chapter 12 but fair warning I will be slowing down with releases since school starts soon.

The most difficult part for this was probably deciding on AT-8266's gender, she was male right up until the last second. By default I made her male since almost everyone in the First Order is a man. But then I thought it would be too much of a boys club and the inspiration for her was originally a woman. Props to anyone who can figure out who that character is.


	7. It's okay

If C3PO hadn't hammered into Rey the importance of maintaining a dignified expression, then she may have spent the entire walkthrough with her mouth opened like a fish. The private residence of Lady Caster, a supporter of the former New Republic, looked like a palace. Marble floors, towering columns with sculptures and fine art adorning every wall. It was grand and elegant, Rey tried to take everything in without bending her head backwards.

Rey stuck to Leia's side, C3PO a step behind them, they were accompanied by 4 Resistance members serving as guards. Upon their arrival, they were escorted to the ballroom by Lady Caster's personal assistant, Amedda. The building was a hive of activity, servants and workers darted between corridors, streams of guests arrived in opulent garments. Rey hadn't been around so many people before. After settling into Mirrin Prime the Resistance numbers swelled, especially after word had spread of Luke and Rey's exploits. Yet, the number of people here easily doubled the current forces of the Resistance. Rey felt a bit uneasy at that. Leia told her that Lady Caster's subordinates were extremely loyal and that all the guests were thoroughly checked for potential threats. But there could always be a chance of attack. Rey clenched her fists, she wouldn't let anything happen to the General.

They stopped in front a large pair of double doors, they were about to be announced. Leia briefly touched Rey's hand, calming the young girl before the doors opened.

"General Leia Organa and Miss Rey!" Rey did not expect the young assistant to have such a booming voice, a hush fell over the entire crowd and every pair of eyes turned towards them. Her breath caught, she had never been looked at by so many people. Leia took Rey's hand in a gentle grip and threaded her arm through hers, she awoke from her paralysis and the two defended the stairs together, their companions close behind.

"Leia! It's so good to see you again," the elder woman was swept up in the embrace of Lady Caster. In that instant activity resumed and the guests continued with their business; yet, many gazes still remained on them. Lady Caster was tall, elegant and the affection she showed for the General was unrestrained. She looked like she was only about ten years older then Rey, yet there was a heaviness in her gaze that revealed she had endured much throughout her life.

"It's good to see you too, this is Rey." She was immediately enveloped in a hug by Lady Caster.

"I've heard a lot about you, it's a pleasure to have you here." Rey couldn't help but smile.

Many people came to greet Leia and introduce themselves to Rey. Some were amicable, some were polite but reserved and some made her feel as if she was being interrogated. Leia was able to deflect their attention away from Rey whenever she believed it was becoming too much but Rey carried herself well.

"Tell me, General, what are your plans now that Kylo Ren is the new Supreme Leader."

Rey tensed. The man who stood before them was Tharen Wrenn, a wealthy Kuat businessman whose company manufactured large battleships. He was exactly the kind of man the Resistance needed as an ally, but there was a coldness in his expression as he regarded the General.

"While the First Order may be vulnerable following Snoke's death it would be too brash to launch another offensive. If we are truely committed to restoring the galaxy to democratic peace, then we need to replenish our forces and re-organise. We lost many following the battle on Crait, and it is apparent that the First Order has acquired powerful new technology." Her response was measured and firm, there was not a single tear in the General's strength.

"But he is your own son, it must make things difficult." A month ago Rey may have slugged the man in the face but this was different. Tharen Wrenn, his father had helped facilitate the financing of the Galactic Empire as an accountant. She could use that to… _No_. Her eyes widen, it felt as if the Force itself had whispered the word directly into her ear. She reached out with her mind towards Wrenn. Pain, there was pain. His son had died in the Hosnian Prime. So much had happened that Rey almost forgot it was a little over 4 months since the destruction of the Hosnian System.

"War is difficult Mr. Wrenn," Rey injected before Leia could respond. "Many of us have lost so much, whether it is our homes or our family, but we should never lose faith in each other. We should not become so accustomed to suffering that we forget there are people willing to stand against cruelty and fight the good fight. I haven't been a part of the Resistance long but I have faith Leia and I hope you will have faith in her too." Rey reached out with her mind again. _It's okay_. She had no intention of manipulating him but she couldn't help but try to ease some of his turmoil. Wrenn turned back towards Leia.

"Forgive me general, it was not my intention to insult you in any way," his voice was a bit softer. "I too hope to see a galaxy that is peaceful once more. One that I hope my children will enjoy." He inclined his head in a slight bow before leaving.

"Well done Rey," Leia whispered to her, gently squeezing her hand in gratitude.

They received more introductions before Rey took a short break to enjoy some of the food. Lieutenant Connix had accompanied them and pointed out many of the dishes to Rey for her to try out. She felt as if she was in heaven, everything, even a simple fresh loaf of bread was luxurious to her. As Rey turned to grab a red rounded fruit which Connix told her was an apple, a little girl stumbled into her legs. She was about to fall back but Rey quickly bent down and straightened the girl.

"Sorrythankyou," the girl mumbled.  
"That's quite all right." Rey noticed the young girl squinting at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, umm… it's my ribbon. I was up on the balcony when it came loose, the wind blew it onto the chandelier." Rey looked up and spotted the delicate tendril of fabric hanging from one of the many chandeliers decorating the ballroom.

"It's really important to me," the girl's brow furrowed in an effort to hold in her despair. I wonder. Rey reached out her hand, calling to the Force she levitated the ribbon back down to the little girl's reach. She squealed, jumping up and down before wrapping her arms around Rey's leg and hugging her. She thanked her over and over again with an exuberant grin. Rey patted her soft locks.

"Wow that's was amazing," Connix declared with wonder. It was just then that Rey noticed the numerous gazes staring at her. Few people had seen the force in action, many looked at her with a mixture of awe and amazement.

"Corellia!" Rey's head whipped around, it was Wrenn.

"Daddy!" she cried, Corellia jumped into her father's embrace and waved the ribbon enthusiastically. "Look! Look!" Wrenn smiled indulgently at her. He then regarded Rey intently.

"Thank you," he declared in a low voice, turning, he walked off with the still animated girl.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This one's quite a politically centred chapter, I hope you guys still enjoyed it nonetheless. I'm really proud of it and I wanted to explore how the Resistance would lead a galaxy if the defeated the First Order. I also wanted to explore how Rey would be regarded by others, now that she's quite famous.


	8. A knight fell

"May I have this dance?" Rey looked at the young man with a mix of apprehension and shock. After Wrenn left she was inundated by more people who had witnessed her display of the force and had grown more curious. The man before her introduced himself as Bertrum Devron and was the first to ask her to dance. He was extremely handsome, if Connix's reaction was any indication. In all honesty, Rey's perception of beauty was a bit skewed from living on Jakku as there hadn't been many humans around. She felt a bit nervous and looked towards Leia and C3PO, they inclined their heads encouragingly. She turned back towards Connix.

"Don't worry if he tries anything I'll tackle him faster then Poe in an X-Wing." Devron chuckled, smiling at Rey coaxingly. After another second of hesitation, she took his hand.

They made quite an image. The dancing practice had paid off and Rey glided across the floor gracefully, their movements, swift and elegant. They looked like royalty as they floated across the dance floor. The area opened up around them as people watched them raptly. Rey couldn't help but notice how soft Devron's hands were. Her own were rough and calloused from years of work, everyone she knew worked with their hands in some way. Her nails were also chipped, Connix had placed fake ones over hers.

Rey could hear the surrounding people whisper in reverence and astonishment.

"Oh how lovely," "Beautiful, just beautiful," "I must introduce her to my son," "Did you see the Ribbon?" "What a spectacle," "How exciting," "Such skills from the Jakku desert," "And an Orphan!" "I heard she has only one name because no one knows who she is," "What a story!"

Fake. This was fake. She was a Jakku dessert rat. She didn't belong here. She was a nobody. Rey couldn't breathe, her skin grew flush and her movements tenser. Devron smiled and held her close.

The air stilled. Kylo. He appeared before her in his regal robes. Supreme Leader, Master of the Knights of Ren, descendant of Darth Vader, Jedi Killer. Son. Leia's son, Han's son, Luke's nephew. _Ben_. So strong and so weak, so kind and so cruel. He was many things, so was Leia, Finn, Rose, Poe and all of her friends. She could be many things too. I'm not on Jakku anymore. Rey breathed deeply, relaxing in Devron's grip, she continued to dance under Kylo's intense gaze.

He felt conflicted. She was dancing with somebody, someone that wasn't him. Kylo couldn't see who it was but from the way she moved, it was obviously someone very adept. He wanted to take hold of her, to clutch her in his embrace so she would only be touched by him. Would only look at him.

But the only thing he saw was her. He had never seen her this way before, Rey looked otherworldly, like an angel from the Moons of Lego. She deserved more than him barging his way through her life. Kylo clenched his fists, he would not disturb her. He allowed himself to enjoy watching her as she danced. Eyes following every movement from the sway of her hips to rise of her chest. He knew that no matter how distant she appeared, they would always be connected.

Rey felt his presence as if it was the centre of her mind. He made no move to interrupt her, standing at a distance as his gaze ate her up. She was aware of everything around her, but when she closed her eyes, Rey could almost believe she was dancing with Kylo himself. When she opened them he was gone, she felt it like an internal loss. When the song ended Devron bowed lowly to her, she smiled returning the gesture.

* * *

Others grew bolder, asking the young Jedi to dance. She looked towards her companions every now and then, Connix trailing her, ensuring her protection. She smiled secretly and wondered how her dance partners would react if they knew there was a small hand sized blaster strapped to her thigh. After the eighth dance, she declined the next offer, returning to Leia who was speaking animatedly with a tall man wearing a blue cape.

"Rey, come here, this is an old friend, Lando Calrissian," He turned to her and smiled with a swagger that would have made Poe Dameron blush.

"Hello, what do we have here," He took her hand in a gentle grip and kissed her knuckles.

"Call me Lando," he winked, Rey couldn't help but grin.

"Oh hush you old smoothie," Leia swatted him playfully.

"Now, Now Leia, your still the prettiest girl in the galaxy." Rey hadn't seen the General laugh so openly before. There was an old, genial ease between the two who traded banter as readily as breathing.

"I come bearing gifts," Lando announced as he turned towards Rey. He pulled out a leather folder. Curiously she opened it, inside were old manuals, papers, and booklets. It took a second for her to realise what she was looking at.

"These are guides to building lightsabers."

Lando grinned. "It was hard to find, not a huge market for lightsabers. I collected as much as I could, hopefully, something in there is useful."

"It's amazing, thank you so much." Rey honestly had no idea how to fix Skywalker's lightsaber. She hadn't found much in the Jedi texts about the matter, in fact, much of it was untranslatable.

"Happy to help sweetheart," He turned back to Leia. "I'd better go, trying to keep under the radar."

Leia nodded, "I understand." Lando kissed her on the check. Promising to meet again, he departed, strolling through the crowd as if he owned the entire place.

"Who is he exactly?" Rey questioned. Leia chuckled

"That's a long story."

* * *

It grew dark, the stars shone brilliantly through the large crystal windows. The night cast the ballroom in a lovely cool glow. Lamps were lit and doors were opened, letting in the crisp summer air. The ball would continue for another few hours but Leia decided it was time to head home.

They approached Lady Caster, thanking her for her hospitality and bidding farewell. She engulfed Leia and Rey in another fierce hug, sending her assistant to accompany them. Rey sighed as they walked through the darkened halls. She enjoyed herself, there were some nerve-wracking moments, and she did encounter some unpleasant people, but there were also many delightful people. The food was brilliant and the music pleasurable, Rey could honestly say she had fun.

She felt a sudden prickle of her unease. Her gaze darted around, taking in their surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place but she felt intensely disturbed. Rey reached out to the General.

"Leia…"

A girl sprung from the shadows, pointing a blaster at Leia. Many things happened in that moment. C3PO cried out in alarm, their guards pulled out their blasters, Connix went to pull Rey behind her. But Rey, she forced herself in front Leia. The impact pushed her back and she fell into Leia's arms.

The pain didn't register at first but her breath escaped her, blood drenching her gown in red. Their guards shot at the girl knocking the gun out of her ruined hand, they wrestled her to the ground as people flooded the hall. Rey's senses fell out of focus, she distantly heard Leia call out her name, hands pressing against her wound. She looked at the girl again. There was such an intense hate in her eyes that it made Rey shudder.

"MURDERER!" That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Across the stars a knight fell, pain blossoming in his stomach

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh my God! So many things happened. First, off Lando, I love him! I knew he needed to be in this fic and I felt it was the perfect time to slide him in. Who knows, maybe he'll be in Episode IX. I also wanted to include a scene where Rey is questioned about Snoke's death but the chapter would be too long and it would disrupt the flow of the story. Maybe I'll save that for later.

One thing I'm really upset about is that the last update time is wrong. I released chapter 8 on the 12th yet once it was up, it still said last updated on the 11th. I don't know what happened, it was so frustrating.

The next chapter has already been written. You guys can breathe easy, don't worry about me suddenly dropping off and leaving it on a cliffhanger.

Lastly here are a few songs that I think are perfect for Rey and Kylo Ren

Arctic Monkey - I wanna be yours

Mitski - Francis Forever

Flume - Never Be Like You

Major Lazer - Powerful, Be together

Rihanna - We Found Love

Florence and the Machine - Cosmic Love

Beyoncé - XO

Calvin Harris - This is what you came for

Coldplay - Princess of China

David Guetta - What I Did For Love

Lana Del Rey - Born to die

Slow dance by Olivia Olson from Adventure time, was the specific song I had in mind for this chapter. Have a listen to all of them if you can and tell me what you think.


	9. Come to me

_Rey. Rey. Rey._ Kylo gasped, clutching his side.

"Supreme Leader, what's wrong!" An officer cried in alarm. He was had just been in a meeting with a senior member of the First Order when he felt a blast of heat tear through his abdomen. _Rey._ He called out again with the Force. He had never done so before, he felt their bond as an ever-present spark of light in his very soul, and for the first time, he pulled at it with all his strength. Kylo had known instantly the pain came from her, it was cold, their bond felt cold. _Rey._

"Supreme Leader!" The officer called out again this time in terror. He lifted his hand, blood, real blood. He grabbed the officer's shoulder, hauling himself up as another came to his other side to support his weight.

"Med bay now," he commanded.

Soldiers arrived, securing his path as doctors and med droids rushed to assist him. He felt light-headed as he was submerged in a pool of bacta. _Please Rey, answer me._ He almost screamed in frustration. Help Her! Kylo wanted to command his subordinates. It was impossible, she was light years away from him, hurt and in pain. A doctor offered him a sedative, he refused. He needed to be awake, logically to protect himself, but all he really thought about was the young girl who called him Ben so sweetly.

 _I'm here Rey. Please, please come to me._

When his condition was secured the doctors left, leaving the medical droids to monitor and assist him. A group of trusted few soldiers remained outside his door. Kylo closed his eyes, reaching out with the force he tried to throw himself through space, desperately trying to reach her.

* * *

Rey didn't comprehend what was happening. She was feverish, blacking in and out of conscious, the blaster had caused silk material from her dress to melt into her skin. Lady Caster's doctors rushed to assist her. They used Bacta to repair her organs and began administering blood transfusions. The most painful part was extracting the silk. Leia and Connix remained by her side throughout the ordeal. One of the guards had left to interrogate the would-be assassin, and C3PO was sending messages to the Resistance base on Mirrin Prime about the event.

She tried blocking out the pain, reaching deep inside her to find a moment of relief. _Rey._ She felt as if she were adrift in a great sea, the waves lulling her to sleep. _Come to me, Rey._ Who was calling her? She suddenly felt lost and alone. It's so cold. _I'm here Rey come to me._ She struggled, everything felt wrong, she needed to leave. Reaching out with her mind she felt herself engulfed in a strong warm embrace.

 _It hurts._

 _I know, it's okay, everything is going to be okay._

 _Ben?_

 _I'm here, I'm always here._

 _Don't go._

 _Never, I'll never leave you._

Rey sighed, in the midst of all the pain she anchored herself to Kylo who wrapped around her in a psychic hold, stroking her fractured conscious with gentle waves. He pulled her into to him, showing her the secret place inside of him, the part he never let others see. It was was light and it was warm. A place where his mother whispered how proud she was, where his father held him when he couldn't sleep, where there was joy, happiness, and love. Rey basked in it and Kylo kept her close, shielding her from the outside world.

* * *

When she awoke she found herself in a medical bay, she sensed Leia and Connix outside her room, both in deep sleep. Glancing at the open window it revealed the night sky. A medical droid came to her side.

"No," Rey whispered. Taking the hint the droid did not wake her companions, administering medicine and health checks silently before returning to stasis.

The force tightened. Kylo appeared before her, he was half dressed, a compression bandage secured around his torso. Rey gave a small tired smile. She remembered the first time she saw him like this, it felt like such a long time ago. He immediately rushed to her, clasping her outstretched hand. Leaning over her small form Kylo tucked his face into her neck, breathing her in. It felt as if he was trying to bind her to him so she could never leave. Rey stroked his dark locks, his skin was sweaty and he panted heavily like he had just gone through battle.

"Thank you for being with me," her voice was soft. He shuddered.

"I thought for a moment you were gone," He murmured into her neck, nuzzling her there. Kylo took a moment to enjoy the solid feel of her, she was slightly pale but warm. Warm and alive, he clenched his teeth, breathing deeply, taking in her scent. Her hand was still clutched in his and he thumbed her wrist feeling her pulse point, he counted each beat.

Reluctantly, Kylo dragged himself away by an inch so he could stare directly into her eyes. Their lips were almost touching, they shared a breath between them.

"I… I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand it, Rey. If you left for someplace I couldn't find you. I can't. Everything was so dark." His eyes squeezed shut.

Rey hummed in sympathy. She stroked his back, the sweat making him cold to the touch. Her hand reached the bandage. He had been wearing a compression bandage.

"Kylo?" She questioned. He shook his head and continued to hold her. Oh no.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in anguish.

"Don't," he declared, weaving a hand through her hair to hold her to him. "It was nothing."  
A moan of denial sounded from her throat, Kylo hushed her softly, he stroked at her now healed stomach with gentle fingers.

Rey moved to the side a little and Kylo didn't hesitate to accept the invitation, climbing into bed with her. He curled around her, her head resting on his shoulder as he drew delicate patterns on her stomach. The thought then occurred to Rey. If their wounds could psychically manifest in one another, then what would happen if one of them died?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This chapter was so satisfying to write. I remember during their first force-bond in TLJ, when Rey shot Kylo with a blaster. I kept wondering wether if one of them were injured if other could feel it. Oddly enough, this chapter was very easy to write since I knew exactly how I wanted them to interact. I wanted to explore the psychic part of their relationship, particularly to contrast it with their interrogation scene in TFA.

Also, sorry for the wait. School starts tomorrow and I've barely done any work. I also hit a writers block for chapter 15 and 16. It's like I had all these ideas and possibilities but I don't know which was the right one. Still trudging through chapter 17 trying to figure out what to do. A lot of the times I'll write a chapter but then go back and change it to get a better outcome. One of the benefits in writing a few chapters ahead. I have the ending and key points planned out, writing this story feels like a journey trying to get to there.

Originally I wasn't planning on releasing this chapter until next week but it seems a few of you are pretty eager. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon.


	10. I promise

"I'm glad your okay Rey." Leia whispered as she stroked her hand. When she awoke the next morning there had been a flurry of activity. Her wound was healed and it was deemed safe for her to leave, but Lady Caster insisted she remained until she completely regained her strength. However, Rey missed her friends and wanted to return to the Resistance as soon as possible. It was decided they would leave before noon in a new heavily armoured crusier.

"How long has it been?" Her body felt lethargic, twitching her legs she felt the weakness in them.

"It has been a week. You were in a coma for a while after we had you submerged in Bacta." Rey gasped. A week. She thought of her dormant quarterstaff, the severed lightsaber waiting for her back on Mirrin Prime. Her yearning for them swelled but she tampered it down turning her attention back to the General.

"And the girl, what happened to her?"

"Right now she is being detained in a secure room here at this estate. We can not hand her over to the authorities just yet, it may provide the opportunity for the opposition to investigate Lady Caster and our allies." Rey's brow furrowed, something felt off.

"Who was she? Was she working for the First Order?" Leia's gaze flickered with unease.

"No, Rey. She's…" Her grip tightened ever so slightly. "She wasn't working for the First Order. Her mother was a technician on Starkiller base. It was a act of pure vengeance and I am so sorry you got hurt in the process."

The thought occurred to her. Oh, gods. How could she be so callous.

"How many people were on Starkiller base?" She looked at her with remorse.

"We don't know exactly but we estimate it to number least three hundred thousand."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. Three hundred thousand. How many? How many were just people following orders? How many were just trying to make the best of what life had done to them? How many were like Finn? Star killer base had been a planet, it's surface covered in towering trees, centuries older than her. What else was lost in the destruction?

"Rey." She touched her softly. "You know we had to do it, you know it. Billions died in the Hosnian system. Children, loved ones, entire families, they are all gone. I remember when my home, Alderaan was destroyed, it… it almost broke me. We can never allow a weapon that powerful to exist."

It was a logical action. Kill thousands to save billions. She knew what Leia said was true, but her heart wrenched and she breathed deeply to prevent herself from screaming. This was war, survival of the fittest.

"I know," Rey whispered, "I know."

* * *

Rey peered out her window, regarding the sprawling city landscape. She had just finished dressing and soon they would leaving for Mirrin Prime.

Her mind prickled.

"Kylo," she turned. He sat on her bed, looking just as tired as she did. He held a hand out to her and she took it sitting on his lap. His hand slid beneath her shirt, his palm against the bare skin of her abdomen. Rey knew he was just reassuring himself yet her body still quivered, she placed her and over his.

"Kylo… I need to know," he turned his head towards hers. "Starkiller base, are you rebuilding it?" His breath stilled. They had never done this before, never crossed this line where they told each other about their respective stances in this War. His gaze dropped from hers.

"It is in the planning stage." Rey shuddered, breathing deeply to compose herself but he felt her anguish. It thundered in his chest as if it were his own pain.

"Did you do it?" Her throat felt hoarse as she forced the words out. "Did you give the command to destroy the Hosnian system?" Kylo held her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

"No. Hux commanded the operation under Snoke's orders." She turned in his grasp, forcing him to look at her.

"And what about you? Did you try and stop them? Did you try to save them?" He shut his eyes, he couldn't bear to look at her. Kylo knew the unasked question in her eyes. Did he think about Leia? He pressed his head to her chest. He knew what it would have done to her. Kylo grew up with his mother telling him stories about her former homeward, about its unsurpassable beauty with a melancholy look on her face. He knew of the constant contact she made with the Alderann Sector, the pain in her eyes whenever she met with a survivor.

"I couldn't. All I thought about was Han, the map, _you_. It tore me apart, the fear of failing. I… I didn't say anything when Snoke gave the order." Rey turned away from him, looking everywhere as if all that laid before her was horror. He pulled her closer, clutching her desperately.

She threaded her hand through his hair, holding him to her.

"Please. Please don't do it. Don't let it be built. Please Ben," her lips were pressed to his head as she pleaded in desperation.

He stroked her trembling back. "Rey, are you asking me. The Supreme Leader of the First Order to give up the most powerful weapon in the galaxy?" She released a breathe. Did she even have the right to make such a demand? She was a murderer, she had taken life believing it was just. No doubt the First Order believed they were just too. But Rey thought of Corellia, the little girl without her bother, her grieving father without his son.

"I am." There was so much hope and despair in her eyes that he had to turn away.

"The fact that the technology exists can not be changed, but I promise it won't be built," he held her hand to his chest. "I promise."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally it's here!

I was planning on releasing this chapter last week but a lot of stuff happened. The main thing was that I had reached this point in the story where I had established enough plot threads to start weaving. I needed to get a clearer picture of where this was all headed and what I actually wanted the overall message of the story to be.

The basis of it has always been a romance and I started it just for fun. But, it's become more than that. There are aspects of this world that I want to explore and so I will take the time to develop them as well as this relationship.

I watched a lot of vids from Just Write, Wisecrack, and Overly sarcastic Productions. Quite often I'll have an idea yet struggle to articulate it, those channels helped me greatly. Quite frankly when I watched some of the critiques on 'bad' creations, I cringed thinking 'do I do those things?'. It's a struggle to overcome this fear as a writer. I instantly toss between hating and liking my work.

Another thing that happened was that I gave some of my chapters to my Literature teacher to review.

It was a surreal experience, talking about a Star Wars fanfic with a man twice my age, who went to one of the best universities in my country, who taught me Jane Eyre, Frankenstein and Heart of Darkness. It was frightening yet exciting. We talked at length about the morality and politics of Star Wars. He told me he enjoyed reading my chapters which was amazing, I honestly thought it was crap. He recommended me 'On Writing' by Stephen King, and I've been devouring it.

About the frequency of my releases you can expect at least 1 new chapter per month, and at most 4 new chapters per month.


	11. Only You

It was night time when they arrived back on Mirrin Prime. As soon as she stepped off the transporter Finn seized her in a crushing embrace, then Rose joined, and Poe, and Chewie who held them all together, they all spoke over each other.

"Rey! We missed you," "Don't leave without us," "I'm glad your back," "Roarrr grrr". She even felt BB-8 rub his head against her leg.

"Alright everybody back off, back off. She's still recovering." Connix firmly pushed them away. They looked at her guiltily.

"You are okay Rey?" Finn asked. She smiled softly

"I'm fine guys just a little muscle pain. I've had worse." Her wound was completely healed yet she felt cramps every now and then, the medical droid asserted that it would pass in a few days.

"Well you look fantastic," Poe declared teasingly. "C3PO sent us pictures, our little Rey looked all grown up." Rey laughed, and like that the tension dissipated.

They made their way to the mess hall to have dinner, speaking animatedly about the ball. What she had seen, who she had met and of course, the food which Rey went great lengths to describe. Although, every now and then she looked towards Connix for help since at times she had no idea what she was describing. She hadn't felt so relaxed since she left for Kuat, being around her friends always made her laugh.

"What an asshole," Rose declared as she swallowed a mouthful of food. Rey smiled.

"He wasn't that bad. Leia told me Wrenn sent a proposal for a fleet of battleships for the Resistance, and he also provided that new transporter we arrived in."

"You see, I knew you would do great. People can't help but fall for our little Rey." Poe tugged on one of her locks playfully before taking a sip of her Burshka juice. Her eyes narrowed, game on.

"If Poe went I'm sure we would gain a ton of supporters," Connix interjected throwing him a mischievous look.

"Who, me?" Poe pointed at himself innocently. An opening. Rey snagged a piece of his Sweesonberry roll.

"What is it with you two and stealing people's food?" Finn questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Even as Poe said that he tried to take one of Finn's chicken wings, Finn swatted his hand and Rey took the opportunity to take another piece of Poe's roll.

"I knew it. The First Order was right when they said the Resistance was a bunch of no good criminals." Rose almost choked laughing.

"Well, if there's one silver lining it's that you're finally eating with your utensils Rey."

She grinned and apprehension suddenly filled the former stormtrooper. Rey picked up a lump of her potato rice with her bare hand and shoved it into her mouth, making sure to chew loudly with her mouth open.

Finn shuddered and Poe took the opportunity to steal a chicken wing.

* * *

Rey bent over the manuals Lando had given her. It was fairly simple in terms of mechanics. Blade emitter shroud, energy modulation circuit, power field conductor. She would talk to Chewie and Rose over the parts and design. The kaber crystal had been fractured, it would be unstable to continue using it. A thorough reading of the documents indicated that three was the ideal number. If she split the primary crystal in half then including the focusing crystal, there would be three in total.

The most concerning part was the Diatium power cell. It had been damaged in the break and would have to be completely replaced. Unfortunately, the metal was difficult to acquire due to excessive mining. Rey sighed, she would have to talk to Leia about it. The air stilled.

"Kylo," she turned to greet, she wondered how he would react if he knew she had Skywalker's lightsaber laid out before her. He didn't hesitate to approach her, placing his palm on her stomach. Rey placed her hand over his, her touch warm and gentle.

"I'm fine," she declared softly, "how about you?" He jerked, looking at her as if she had slapped him.

"What happened to me was nothing Rey. You…" His brow furrowed and his grip tightened. "You almost died." Rey ran her hand up his arm and cupped his face.

"I survived." He clutched her hand and nuzzled her palm.

"It was too close. You were vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Did you forget who bested you on Starkiller base? Or who fought beside you on Snoke's ship?" There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he kissed her palm before releasing her.

"I didn't mean that your weak Rey. You are a Jedi, a powerful one at that. You're capable of using the force to stop a blaster shot."

Her eyes widened,"what? As in freeze it?" He smiled then.

"Yes. I can show you."

She remembered his words from long ago, on that dark and snowy night. Did she want that, did he want that?

"You would teach your own enemy how to protect herself." His smile dropped, too many emotions swirled in his gaze for her to decipher.

"Only you Rey."

She pursed her lips, if her friends knew what she was about to do they would think her mad, but looking up at the man who stood before her, Rey knew her answer.

"Alright."

* * *

It was slightly awkward moving out onto one of the building's open balconies. When Kylo followed her he ended up in one of the laundry rooms of his ship. Fortunately, there were no personnel present, only a couple of droids.

"Try firing into the distance, feel the plasma energy with the force."

Rey looked towards the forest. The new Resistance stronghold was located in the countryside, far from prying eyes. Sensing there were no people in the direction she let out a blast, opening her mind like she had so long ago on Ahch-To.

Rey felt the bolt leave the pistol, the searing heat devouring the oxygen surrounding it. It traveled with lightning speed yet Rey chased it with her mind, her muscles straining in the effort. Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist, hand against her stomach.

"Let go," he whispered into her ear. Rey gasp, panting heavily, she hadn't realised she followed the plasma bolt well past the horizon line. Her head throbbed in protest.

"I wasn't expecting you to chase it into another country," there was a hint of pride in his voice as he stroked her trembling muscles. His hand covered hers as he lifted the pistol back up.

"This time just touch it." When she fired it once more, she felt it for a second, like water running through her hands. Hot, light, gone.

"Good, now command it to stop." Rey released another bolt, leaning against Kylo's strong embrace. It felt slippery, like a fish escaping her hands, she managed to slow if for only a second.

"An excellent try, but don't block it. Feel the energy, try to immerse yourself in it, like you are a part of that light and then hold it still."

Rey tried again, her hand shaking, Kylo cupped her fist gently and together they fired the blaster. The bolt left the pistol, moving through the air like wind. _Stop_. It was as if she was the energy itself, she felt like she was holding her breath as it stilled in the air. It froze completely for only a second before continuing on.

Rey turned to Kylo triumphantly but he was gone. Her hand tingled from his touch.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I think we all wondered since TFA what it would have been like for Kylo to teach Rey. I wanted it to stem, not from a desire to manipulate Rey as a tool or weapon, but from a sincere wish to protect her.

The first scene where Rey has dinner with everyone was originally a part of the previous chapter but it didn't fit right with the tone. That's why chapter 11 was relatively short.

I hoped you've enjoyed this release and expect another chapter before the end of the month.


	12. The Supreme leader

"Supreme Leader, we're receiving a distress call from Squadron F2187, they're on Pasher and are being attacked by a Mole Serpent." There was the barest tremble in AT-8266's voice. She had returned from a recent mission and was briefly filling out a communications position on Kylo's new Star Dreadnought.

"How is there a Mole Serpent this far in the Inner Rim?" From memory, he knew they were native to the Kathol sector, located at the very edge of the galaxy and under First Order control. If a mole serpent was this far into the Core Worlds, a significant amount of effort had to have been used.

"We don't know Supreme Leader. The soldiers have reported heavy damaged to their cruiser and at least four casualties."

"This is perfect." Commander Orson declared.

"Care to explain yourself, Commander?" The man in question was a founding member of the First Order. Kylo was currently on his way to Coruscant to establish better relations, Orson's political skills would be useful in his excursion.

"A mole serpent would be an advantageous tool to use against our enemies," his eyes gleamed as if he were appraising a new toy. "They create fear and are capable of causing overwhelming destruction."

"But sir, what about the squadron?" AT-8266 expression was tight, her hands clenching the controls.

"What of them? They failed in their mission on Pasher to capture Resistance sympathisers and now they return to the First Order in shame. The least they can do is to die and allow us to capture the Mole serpent once it is pacified from gorging itself." AT-8266 blanched, her face pale.

Kylo thought deeply, the desert planet of Pasher was close, five minutes in travel time if they used hyperspace. He could sense the pickling anxiety of AT-8266 through the Force. He thought of the girl across the stars, what would she think?

"No. The First Order has no need for dumb beasts, what we need is men. Ready my ship and prepare a division of TIE-fighters and AT walkers to leave in half an hour." He strode out from the room, heading towards the hangar.  
"Supreme Leader! Such action would be a waste of resources, and for you to go in person? It's unheard of!" Orson cried.

"Your advice is acknowledged Commander," The Master Knight never turned around.

* * *

Kylo intercepted the platoon after they had barricaded themselves within the Cruiser, the Mole Serpent lashing violently against the ship. He felt his Silencer vibrate with every blast from his cannons, the beast's hide was thick, each burst seemingly enraging it. His wingmen kept close to him, desperately trying to prevent any retaliation. It was a crude battle in the desert landscaper. The serpent beast managed to inflict heavy damage on two of the TIE fighters walkers and a few of the Walkers.

It felt like before, when everything was right. But then, his chest tightened.

 _"Can I fly? Please daddy!" Han tucked his son close to his chest, ruffling his hair before facing him towards the controls._

 _"Can you reach?" Ben stretched his arms forward, his face scrunched in effort. His father laid a big hand of his shoulder. Ben huffed, lowering his arms he pouted, Han couldn't help but laugh._

 _"One day son. One day you'll fly across the galaxy."_

 _"With you?"_

 _"If that's what you want."_

 _Ben turned around, he framed his father's face, small palms against his prickly cheeks._

 _"You promise?" Han grinned, causing Ben's hands to move upwards._

 _"I promise son, I'll always be with you."_

* * *

Stop. Let it die. Kylo swerved his silencer to the left, hitting the serpent's underbelly.

* * *

 _"Dad?" His head was downturned, hands clutched between his legs. It looked as if he was praying, but his father wasn't the type of man who prayed. Han slowly looked up towards him, a weary smile on his lips._

 _"Come here, Ben." He trotted towards his father, who hoisted him up onto his lap with a grunt. Ben tucked his head beneath his chin, he clutched his father as he patted his back._

 _"You're getting too big for me, son."_

 _His heart clenched, Mom rarely picked him up now. He missed it. He never felt safer than in their embrace, but it would be selfish to ask._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry about what?"_

 _Ben closed his eyes. He knew Mom was gone, he felt her leave, but he knew she'd return to tuck him in bed. She always did._

 _Han sighed, his chest moving his son. "It's okay Ben, everything will be okay."_

 _He curled his fists into his father's shirt, anchoring himself._

 _"It's me isn't it." Han hushed him, kissing his forehead._

 _"No Ben, you can't think like that."_

 _"Are you sending me away?"_

 _"Of course not," he rubbed his back, rocking him gently._

 _"Do you want to leave?" Han leaned back, he palmed his son's cheek._

 _"I love you Ben, and I love your mother. No matter what happens I always will. And I will always want to be with you two."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _Han stroked his trembling cheek "I promise."_

* * *

Stop it. Stop it. Kylo breathed deeply, fire exploded around him, metal and sand burst through the air. Focus. His grip slipped on the controls.

Fear. He felt it vibrate down the force. Kylo spotted one of his pilots struggle from the wreckage of his ship, the Mole Serpent rushing towards him. Reaching out, he summoned the force, lifting the pilot and sending him out of the Serpent's range. It squealed in outrage, lashing against the starfighters bearing down on it. The pilot ripped his helmet off, gasping. It was impossible, he stared wide eyed at the ship of his ruler who flew his Silencer deftly around the beast attacking at its now gaping wounds. With one last furious screech, it fell into the desert sand, motionless.

Kylo landed his fighter, commanding his soldiers to clear the wreckage and free the squadron. The sun beat down on him, he felt uncomfortable, especially in his heavy black robes, yet he looked calm, composed and immaculate. The Knights of Ren stood beside him as metal and debris were pulled apart.

Soldiers stumbled out bewildered. They believed themselves to be doomed as they felt the cruiser shake with every hit from the Mole Serpent. But then there was the scream of TIE fighters. A sound which inspired fear across the universe. But for them, hope blossomed. Blinking into the distance, disbelief shook them. The Supreme Leader, the ruler of the First Order himself saved them. They had to be delirious yet there he stood, flanked by the Knights of Ren, cape billowing in the wind, the sun shining behind him.

"Are you all okay?" EB-3972 stumbled forward, he felt like he was dreaming. Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader, had just inquired about their welfare. This was impossible, they were stormtroopers, nobodies who were commanded and controlled. They were nothing. He sank low as did the others, his head pressed to the ground.

"Yes Supreme leader, thank you for saving us."

* * *

"Valuing life? Isn't that something a Jedi would do?" Savyn smirked from his seat in Kylo's private quarters. He was second in command of the Knights of Ren and he sat sprawled on his couch, mask lying beside him. Without it, he was significantly less intimidating as beneath it laid a handsome face with mischievous eyes. If the First Order higher-ups were aware of his true demeanour, they would undoubtedly throw a fit, demanding his expulsion.

"Valuing your subordinates is what an effective leader would do." Savyn laughed leaning down to snag a bottle of expensive Corellian Whiskey. Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you know that will be deducted from your salary." He smiled arrogantly which made Kylo contemplate putting him in a force choke as he chugged the bottle.

"You know," Savyn began as he cast Kylo an appraising look. "You're different. Dare I say softer."

If anyone else had said that Kylo may have drawn his lightsaber to demonstrate exactly why he was called the Jedi Killer. Yet, he did not possess the slightest doubt in the roguish knight. They, along with the other Knights of Ren were former students of Luke. He wondered if his loyalty would still hold true if he knew of his connection to Rey.

Kylo examined the knight who took another swig from the bottle, practically swallowing half of it. he lifted his hand, using the force to snatch it from his grasp. Savyn smirked, raising a single finger, he summoned another bottle.

"If you think I've gotten soft then let us test it out in the training hall."

Savyn smiled haughtily, "how about a drinking contest instead?" Kylo levitated his helmet, smashing it back onto his head. The knight fell off the couch, the bottle still held upright in his hand.

"Training Hall. Now."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I've played this a bit close. I promised another chapter before the end of the month and it's almost the end of August.

The delay mainly occurred due to the fact I had reached a point where I deemed it necessary to rewatch the entire Star Wars series. I sat through all three prequels, then the Originals. I also watched a few eps from the Clone Wars.

This actually happens to be the first chapter without Rey appearing. I hadn't planned on that, it just came about. There was also originally no Han scenes. I put them in when editing. I knew there was something missing but I find it better to work on further chapters and then revisit when I have a clearer image.

I hope you like Savyn, I have plans for the Knights of Ren. Kylo's arch would be kind of blah if everyone around him were obedient servants.

Please review, and I'll see you soon.


	13. A cowl or something?

"We'll need to completely remake the crystal chamber, we have an N-1 starfighter which might have the parts for it." Rose declared as they bent over Rey's designs. Paper and food were strewn around them as soft chatter filtered through the mess hall. Chewie growled lowly, gesturing to the saber.

"I know, it seems the problems keep plying up," Rey sighed as she regarded the broken halves of Skywalker's lightsaber. Chewie had analysed it and discovered the shell was made from Orichalum, an expensive and rare material.

"We also need to replace the diatium cell and I'm a bit hesitant on breaking the kaber crystal."

Rose laid a comforting hand on Rey's on the shoulder. "I'm familiar with mining tools, I could construct a laser to sever the crystal."

She smiled gratefully at the mechanic before turning to the Wookie. "Chewie, you don't suppose finding a diatium cell would be dangerous?" He moaned softly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Rey sighed in resignation. There was very little supply throughout the galaxy and any known sources were quickly seized by the First Order.

"Why don't you make one from scratch?" The trio looked up and was greeted with Finn's curious gaze, Poe was beside him although he was more focused on the stormtrooper's meal.

"We would still need a new diatium cell and a functional kaber crystal. But, mainly I feel that this Lightsaber is important. Maybe it's the Force telling me something, or maybe it's just sentimental attachment. I just know has to be this lightsaber that I use."

Finn hummed in contemplation, shifting his tray away from Poe's reach.

"Well, if you need help don't hesitate to… Dammit Poe!"

"Wha?" The pilot mumbled around a mouthful of food.

* * *

"Chewie told me about the Orichalum the diatium cell." Rey sat across from the general, grease still smeared across her palms. She had just been with Rose, rummaging through the N-1 starfighter when Leia called her into her office.

"I reached out to my contacts, both materials are located on Naboo. I'm sending you, Chewie, R2, and Finn to retrieve them." Leia pulled out a datapad containing the details of the mission. Rey winced slightly as she smeared grease over the screen.

Hctaqsas Metals owned a crate of Diatium cells and were currently housing them in Theed. They had an opening of two weeks before it would be sold to the First Order. Afterward, they would travel to Varykino and meet with Antron Nakar, an art collector who was in possession of Orichalum and was willing to grant it to them.

Rey absorbed the information, her mind whirling, she sensed a wistfulness in the general. It hit her in the chest. Naboo was the homeworld of Queen Amidala. Leia's mother… and Ben's grandmother. She wondered what he thought about her.

"Thank you, Leia, this means a lot." In all honesty she didn't know how the general felt about her fixing the Lightsaber. Rey knew it had been Darth Vader's lightsaber, but when she wielded it she felt strong and powerful. Leia clasped her hand, completely indifferent to the grease.

"The saber is yours Rey, I know you will use it well."

The Jedi's hand tremble a little but her eyes were filled with resolution.

* * *

Rey stepped out of the refresher, she sighed in bliss. She knew it would be a while until she would enjoy a hot shower again. The Millennium falcon's bathrooms… well, the functional ones at least provided only the basic necessities. However, Rey still marvelled over the free-flowing water whenever she came into contact with a tap.

The air froze.

"Kriff!" Rey cried darting towards the bed, pulling the blanket over her bare body. Kylo's eyes widened, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Don't just stand there turn around!" Rey shouted. He bit his lip, stopping himself from smiling.

"Why Rey, don't you have a cowl or something you could put on?" She blushed, glaring at him vehemently.

He took in her damp skin, following a bead of water as it ran down her chest. His fingers twitched, he wanted to touch her, to peel the blanket away and take his time exploring her. Rey shifted, her face flushed under his intense gaze. Kylo couldn't help but think her reddened ears and neck were quite enticing, he wanted to press his lips there and feel her quiver beneath his mouth.

"Please. Turn. Around." Rey bit out. Kylo chuckled finally turning his back, he could hear the rustling sound of fabric. Although he could never hear the noises others made in her presence, he was always intensely aware of every sound she made.

"Never knew you were the shy type scavenger." When he first called her that she felt such disdain coming from the Master Knight, now it almost felt endearing.

"I don't like being seen like that. There weren't that many humans on Jakku. But every now and then I caught people looking at me in certain ways, especially as I grew older. When I was fifteen I woke up to the sight of a Crolute male crouched over me. I broke his nose before he could try anything."

Kylo tensed and Rey sensed a violent wave of anger swirl with within him. If he wasn't with her at the moment he would have summoned his lightsaber and lay waste to his immediate surroundings. He wanted to go to Jakku. He wanted to personally hunt down every creature that so much looked at her. He wanted to slowly render them apart before skewering them with the cruelest stroke. But, would _she_ want that?

"Kylo?" Rey questioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt him shudder before exhaling deeply.

"Sorry," he whispered. She tilted her head.

"Well, you can turn around now." He shifted taking in her appearance, appraising every inch. Rey's heartbeat increased ever so slightly.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kylo noticed the backpack slung over her shoulder. She glanced away from him briefly before returning her troubled gaze to him. He knew she wouldn't tell him where.

"Yeah," Rey mumbled. He cupped her face so he could look directly into her eyes.

"Then stay safe."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This one was a bit short, and I feel a kinda bad about that given the wait on this chapter. There were other bits but it was clunky and messy so I axed it. By the way, when I used subtitles when watching TLJ Rey said 'cowl', but if it turns out it was actually 'towel' then I'm gonna be a little embarrassed.

I'm also exicited for Naboo. I always thought it important that Padme should be given attention rather than Vader alone. This was the main reason I had to take a break to watch the prequels and some episode from the Clone Wars.

As a heads up, I'm currently on a two week break from school then I'll have exams in November. So, expect to see a few more chapters for this month and October, and then probably just one in November.


	14. Naboo

"You've got quite the potty mouth," Rey laughed as R2-D2 beeped beside her. "How does C3PO even stand you," R2 whirled excitedly and Rey clutched the table beside her to stop herself from falling over. She thought about their 'lessons' and wondered how C3PO would react if she spoke like that. She laughed harder, tears escaping her eyes.

"Wait, wait," Rey panted. "Don't tell me you taught little BB-8 that," R2 gave a single beep.

"Oh no. No wonder Poe's been so irritated lately, he's going to kill you," even as she said that her skin flushed and her grin widened.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about but whatever it is, it can't be good," Finn called across from the kitchen as he prepared lunch. Despite Rey's love of food, she could only make the bare basics, and that was putting it kindly.

Rey turned her grin towards Finn, "maybe that's for the best."

He placed a sandwich in front of her and she immediately dug into it. Chewie howled loudly from the cockpit, Finn pinched his chin in contemplation.

"Something, something, with and boy." Rey chuckled.

"He said, 'hurry up with my food, boy'" Fin narrowed his gaze in Chewie's direction. Rey had taught him some Shyriiwook and Binary after settling down in Mirrin Prime. It was quite difficult as well as hilarious, especially when Rey tried to replicate the sounds, her throat would be especially sore after reciting Shyriiwook.

"No appreciation for my efforts," Finn huffed as he lifted up Chewie's plate which was several times larger than Rey's. He hurried towards the cockpit and Rey smiled pleasantly. She knew Chewie often gave Finn a hard time, but deep down he was a big old softie, it was especially evident when he gave him the last piece of bacta to treat Rose.

Chewie gave a loud growl and Rey rushed to the cockpit to join them.

They had arrived.

Naboo was a swamp planet, so different from Jakku. It was lush, green, and absolutely beautiful, Rey felt her heart pound. Much of Theed had been rebuilt following operation Cinder, ships floated in the air and doomed buildings stood proudly, but amidst all of it was a vibrant landscape, teeming with wildlife. Rey sighed and wondered what her life would have been like if her parents had abandoned her here instead of Jakku.

Chewie parked the Millennium Falcon outside the city in the abandoned private residence of a former Rebellion member. It would be too risky to park in the city's space port since they wanted to keep a low profile. Rey let her finger tail across the leaves and flowers that brushed pass them. They felt silky and sweet scents teased her nose as they made their way to the city. She couldn't help but gasp at the sites she saw. She heard a couple of off-worlders speak of the classical beauty but it was beyond her imagination. The streets swarmed with humans and gungans dressed in rich coloured clothing, sculpted buildings towered above them, and in almost every corner there was a fountain pouring crystalline water.

Finn had a similar expression of wonderment as R2 beeped excitedly beside them, pointing out many of the city's features. It had been years since he had been on Naboo, he remembered the queen he had served long ago and the Jedi who loved her. He had shown Rey and Finn many holorecordings of the planet during their journey; however, much of his memory was placed under restricted access.

"This place is amazing, I wish Rose and Poe where here," Finn's voice was soft as his head turned in every direction trying to catch each sight. Rey nodded. The two had been disappointed to be left out but Poe had important missions to attend to and Rose was busy with the new ships from Kuat. Rose and Finn lingered together before they left, Finn promised he would return safely. Rose poked him in the head and told him not to get distracted or arrested, he laughed giving her a fierce hug. Rey knew they were on a tight schedule, they only four days left to acquire the diatium cell but she hoped they would have some time to explore the city.

* * *

Leia had arranged for them to stay in a hole-in-the-wall motel. It was small but comfy, and most importantly hidden from any prying eyes. As soon as they arrived Chewie immediately went to take a nap and R2 powered down while Finn showered.

He came out of the room refreshed, and in that moment the Supreme Leader came into view. Rey's gaze darted towards him, her face paled. Finn rifled through his belongings completely unaware of his companion's tense expression.

"Rey you should try out the refresher, it's stocked with shampoo and conditioner!"

She smiled tightly, "That's great Finn." Kylo's eyes narrowed.

"Hmm hmm, and which one do you use first shampoo or conditioner?" Connix had told them about the ordeal it took to get Rey ready for the ball. Apparently, she had never used soap before, and when they brought out razors to shave her legs she bolted from the room, claiming they were subjecting her to some cruel hazing ritual. She still believed it to be true.

"Ummm, conditioner?"

"Rey," Finn groaned.

"I know how to shower Finn." Kylo stood beside her, his breath feathering her neck, his presence overwhelming. She quivered at his nearness, Kylo pressed his lips her ear.

"Pray tell, why are you talking about showering with that soldier?" When Finn turned to grab his socks Rey quickly reached back to pinch Kylo through his robes. He grabbed her hand.

"And how about laundry. I'm pretty sure I caught you doing the sniff test this morning."

"Strong words from a guy who wears the same jacket almost every day." Kylo reached around and dug his fingers into her side, her body jerked and she shot him a quick glare. His lips twitched, she reminded him of a hissing kitten, especially as she tore her hand out of his grasp and swatted him

"Hey, this jacket carries sentimental value." Finn protested as he stoked the leather affectionately. "It was the first piece of clothing I wore, outside of a uniform."

Rey smiled softly at him, Kylo tugged on her hair.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked noting her tense posture.

"Yes, fine, perfectly fine." Rey stepped on his foot but it did little against Kylo's thick boots.

"Your hairs messy, want me to do it for you?"

"Ah-No, it's fine."

"Come on Rey, I'll do a good job, besides we have nothing to do until Chewie wakes up."

Rey reluctantly sat down and Finn moved behind her, he undid her ruffled hair with deft fingers. Her heart thundered as Kylo kneeled down in front of her. It was a shocking image, the Supreme leader on his knees before a young Jedi. There was mischief in his gaze and her eyes narrowed, what was he planning. He took her foot in his hand, her eyes widened. _Don't!_ He slid her boot off and her breath stilled in apprehension. His fingers touched the arch off her foot, and he ruthlessly tickled her. Rey yelped as she spasmed, knocking Finn's hands from her head.

"Rey? Are you okay? I didn't pull on anything, did I?" She tried to discreetly wrestle her foot out of his hand but his grip remained strong, holding it hostage in his lap.

"No, no, it's fine, you can continue." Kylo smirked and tickled her harder. _I didn't mean you!_ Rey clenched the side of her chair to prevent her body from moving, her breaths deep and forceful.

Kylo eventually took mercy on her and stopped tickling, but then he decided to massage her small foot. Rey bit her lip, arguably it was worse and she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from moaning. The skin of her sole was rough and hard from years of work, yet Kylo seemed unconcerned. His fingers trailed across her skin in soft caresses, each stroke almost reverent. Her foot looked dainty in his hold, his large hands practically dwarfed it. They radiated warmth which seeped into her nerves, travelling from her heel up to some place deep inside her that basked in his touch.

"There, finished," Finn declared triumphantly as he examined the three perfectly formed buns. Rey wrenched her foot out of Kylo's grasp, sending a quick kick to his shin before shoving it back into her boot, Kylo chuckled as he rose. She turned towards the mirror regarding Finn's handiwork, even Kylo had to admit it looked pretty good.

"I didn't know you could style hair."

"I find long hair fascinating, they don't let us grow it out in the First Order."

"Well, you could grow it out now."

Finn laughed, "I'm not sure that would suit me but thanks."

She felt Kylo pinch her sides, she reached her hand back to swat him but he was already gone.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm sorry everyone. I was going to release another chapter before September was over but I got distracted. I was working on my doll repaint. I made a fairy queen with huge wings, a long trailing dress and a handmade flower crown. I do a lot of artwork, making dollhouses, fairy gardens, polymer miniatures, doll repaints and acrylic paintings. Much like writing, I enjoy creating characters and different worlds.

Overall I've spent most of my break working on my art piece and have neglected my poor fanfic. I also had to go back to school for a few days to do practice exams.

I hope to release another two chapters this month, at the very least one. I'm currently working on chapter 25, I've watched a lot of vids by Wayward Jedi and I highly recommend his channel on Youtube if you're into Reylo. He's given me a lot of ideas and I'm very excited for the future.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	15. Different

When Rey pictured a storage facility containing raw materials, the sculpted multi-story building of Hctaqsas Metals was not what she expected. However; every building in Theed looked like an old world beauty. They had spent the last three days scoping out the place and devising a plan. Tonight was it, if they missed their opportunity then it might be a while before Leia could get any information on a new location. It was decided Chewie would wait outside as back up, along with the airspeeder they acquired, the rest of them would sneak in to retrieve the cell

Chewie growled reassuringly beside her, Rey gave him a tight smile, rubbing his furry arm in gratitude. She felt a trickle of sweat run down her back in anticipation, she was reminded of Starkiller base, the night she first escaped from the First Order. She smiled to herself, she had gone through harder trials with much worser odds, tonight would be a challenge but not impossible.

A strong wind pushed against her body, if Rey wasn't so used to heights she might have fallen, they were standing on the rooftop of a building, directly opposite of it. Rey tugged her collar up, she had never worn all black before, such clothing was ill-suited in the Jakku Sun, but it would help them blend in. For a moment Rey wondered if what she was doing made her some a criminal. She closed her eyes. Survival of the fittest.

"All right, he's the last one, it's time to go," Finn announced as he lowered a pair of Macrobinoculars.

They made their way to the docking entrance, R2 hacking into the systems to open it. They would have to make their way to the third basement level where the diatium cells were stored, fortunately, Finn recognised a lot of the security systems as they had been employed by the First Order.

They gradually progressed to the lower levels, with every step they took Rey felt herself relax. Darting through the halls she melted into the shadows, her body felt lighter, the silence was comforting, it was if she was tracking a well known path through a Starship graveyard.

Finn suddenly swerved to the left firing his silent blaster pistol. Its eyes whirled, smoke billowing from the scorched hole in its head, the security droid gave a small screech before it shut down.

"Kriff!" Rey whispered harshly as it began to tilt backward, she reached out a hand, using the force to prevent it from crashing to the ground. R2 opened a cleaning closet and she levitated the droid into it.

"I swear I head something."

Rey and Finn froze, eyes darting towards the hallway entrance, they quickly ducked into the closet with R2 as two guards appeared.

"Nothing here mate," the other declared, his voice deeper than the first.

"I know what I heard."

"Oooo, I know, it must be a Knight of Ren come to steal your soul." Rey froze, tilting her head to the door so she could hear better.

"Don't even joke about that," the first snapped, Rey could hear them moving about the area, banging around, checking each crevice.

"What? You an acolyte of the new Supreme Leader."

"Of course not. But, you gotta admit he's way different from Snoke."

"Hah! Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer? Please."

The first continued heedlessly, "I heard, he saved the of people Point Ridan and Gan Moradir, they were dyin, he's really trying to clean up the galaxy. He's also been making changes to the First Order brass, replacing a whole lot of them, especially those that tended to kill off people. I even heard he saved a bunch of no-name soldiers on Pasher!"

"Man, you sound in love, thinkin of joining the First Order?"

He laughed, "Nah, I'm way too old, the military ain't for me, but maybe my son will."

There was a sliver of excitement in his voice that made Rey tremble.

"Well you may be singin his praises but I don't think he's that different from Vader."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard he just conquered Kerev Doi, massacred all the leaders."

Rey's heart seized, her hand clutched at her throat. A feeling of dread began to churn in her stomach.

"No way."

"My cousin told me, said he passing through the area when he found out, it'll probably hit the HoloNet soon. He told me Ren personally sent his right-hand man Savyn 'the Bloody' to kill everyone. It was horrific, body parts everywhere. They'll probably be cleaning up the place for days."

Rey felt them approaching their hiding spot. She shook the chaotic thoughts from her mind. The guard had his hand on the closet door, using the force she reached out with her mind, _Go_. His hand stilled.

"Mate, there's nothing here, let's go."

The first huffed, "fine."

When the sound of their footsteps disappeared they slowly crept out from the closet.

"Wow, that was a close call. You all right Rey?" She was pale, her skin felt clammy.

"Yeah," she gave Finn a tight smile, "just nervous, let's hurry up."

They eventually made their way to the 3rd basement level, R2 opened the locked crate. Rey carefully lifted a Diatium cell out. It was small, plain looking and could easily be mistaken for an ordinary lump of metal, but through the force, she sensed overwhelming energy in it.

* * *

"You wished to speak with me Supreme Leader?" AT-8266 stood before Kylo Ren. She had yet to disappoint him, returning from each of her missions successfully with all her teammates intact. Kylo had formed a new special forces unit with her in charge after carefully selecting soldiers, one of which was EB-3972 who had served under her before her demotion.

"I have a new assignment for you, I'm sending you to the Kathol sector, I want to know how a Mole Serpent ended up on Pasher. Reports from the Sector indicate nothing seems to be amiss but I want you to personally investigate."

"Of course Supreme Leader," she bowed lowly.

"Before you leave, I wish to give you a reward."

Her eyes widened, "Sir?" She questioned.

"A name, you will be granted a name. What do you wish to be called?"

Her breath caught. For a stormtrooper, acquiring a name was the highest honour they could receive. They would be something instead of nothing, an individual in a sea of mass produced weapons. She thought of a time long ago, it felt almost like a dream, one which she dared not hope to return to. But looking into the Supreme Leader's expectant eyes, it came without hesitation.

"Asha."

"Very well, Commander Asha."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was planning to release this chapter 2 weeks ago but stuff got in the way. Not much to say about this one, this chapter is mainly just a set up for the next one and a way for me to demonstrate the broader effects and lives in this world.

I plan to release the next chapter really soon. Hopefully in less than a week. My exams are from the 1st of November to the 19th but I would ideally like to release another 8 chapters before the end of the year. We'll see how it goes.

Please review and I'll see you soon (probably)


	16. Tell me why

They had successfully retrieved the Diatium cell, yet Rey couldn't sleep. The four of them went to a restaurant near Solleu River to celebrate, although she didn't have much of an appetite, the food lied heavy in her stomach. Rey still forced herself to eat, smiling at Chewie, Finn, and R2 who talked excitedly about exploring the city before leaving for Varykino.

She sighed, tossing the covers off. She could hear Finn and Chewie, especially Chewie sleeping deeply next door. She reached the rooftop of the motel, the city laid before her, humming in tranquil activity as lights twinkled over every corner. Naboo's nights were so different from Jakku's. On Jakku it was freezing and Rey would huddle in her walker, bundled in any scrap of cloth she could find. But here on Naboo, the night was warm was welcoming, she was free to enjoy the sights and sounds before her.

"You look peaceful."

Rey felt him before he spoke, turning around she found him dressed in nightwear, a large robe draped over his massive frame. It was a peculiar sight, without his regal clothes or every present saber at his hip, he looked almost ordinary.

Rey's hair was tousled, her neck and shoulders bare to his gaze and her shift flowed around her, caressing her body like silk. He wanted to pull it away from her, he wanted reach out and hold her but there was a sharpness to her gaze that put him on edge.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard about Kerev Doi." He turned away from her.

"Have you come to call me a monster?" Rey came to him in an instant, she cupped his face, pulling him back towards her.

"No, I want you to tell me why you did it."

His eyes widened, her hand dropped from his face but he clasped it, holding her to him. It was irrational, idiotic. To share his plans with the enemy, a member of the Resistance was nothing but reckless. But it was Rey. He kissed her palm gently before releasing her.

"Kerev Doi was run by slave traders." Her breathe stilled.

"They were buying slaves from all across the galaxy. They used them to mine spice, flooding the galaxy with drugs. We freed them all and we're working to restore order their planet."

Rey breathed, nestling her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. This was right, her in his arms. He clasped her form close, running his hand through her hair, stroking her locks.

"Will you relinquish control?" His hand stilled.

"They're in no position to lead themselves." She leaned back so she could look straight into their eyes.

"But they could be if they were given the chance if you gave them the chance."

"Rey, democracy doesn't work if the people are unwilling to act rationally. We are maintaining order throughout the galaxy, we are creating peace."

"Peace doesn't work if people fear you Kylo. The moment you withdraw from Kerev Doi chaos would erupt, that isn't Order. What's the point of liberating them if they'll just be under the rule of someone else."He turned away from her, growling lowly. She could sense the frustration within him, every step had a bite of anger to it.

"What about Auto Blank?" His body arrested turning back to her.

"We're trying to find a suitable replacement before we attempt anything. The last thing I want to do is create a power vacuum."

Rey regarded him intently, "and this suitable replacement would be submissive to you?"

"What do you expect Rey? Things aren't so simple, I'm trying my best." There was so much torment in his gaze, it made her want to reach out and console him. "I am trying to be kind."

"Ben," her voice was soft, "a military occupation can only do so much. You can conquer as many planets as you want. But so long as people can think and feel you won't control them. And, if you force them to obey, they'll only suffer."

His gaze narrowed, "And what would the Resistance do? What have they done to help anyone?" She clasped his hand and Kylo couldn't help but curl his fingers around hers, gripping her gently.

"You're right, we aren't in the position to take down warlords or free entire planets. But you are, you are capable of truly freeing them. You could give them homes, schools, opportunity, don't they deserve that? Or do you intend on keeping them under your thumb forever?"

Kylo looked down at their clasped hands, hers so strong and so precious.

"If you joined me, then maybe we do it together, we could bring order to the galaxy together." Rey closed her eyes, breathing deeply before speaking.

"It won't work Kylo, your beliefs and mine are too different. When you envision me by your side you see me acting in ways that I never would. And when I envision you beside me, you act in ways that I don't even know you can."

He shut his eyes tightly and drew her into his embrace, at that moment it felt like a chasm had opened between them and a part of him wanted to leap over. He pressed his lips to her head, stroking her back as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do we have to be so different?" She didn't know what to say. All she could do was hold him tighter.

* * *

Rey rubbed her eyes. She had slept little, her mind restless. Glancing towards Finn, she noticed him huddled over a display. Tonight they would be leaving the city, it would be their last chance to explore. They had gone to Virdugo Plunge, Broadberry Meadow, the Theed Music Hall and now the Street of Glory to enjoy marketplace there. It was a lot different from Jakku, fine clothing, artisan crafts, flavorsome food and all manner of peculiar objects were displayed. She was so used to seeing machine parts and mysterious meats that the sites made her giddy despite being tired.

"What's that?"

Finn yelped, hand held to his chest. He was holding a bracelet, a crystal rose resting in the center.

"Oh this, I just thought it was pretty." Rey smiled, she knew exactly what or who he was thinking about. Chewie growled beside them as he peered over Finn's shoulder which for him wasn't too difficult to do.

"He says he'll by it." Finn's eyes widened.

"What!? No, it's fine. I didn't come here planning on buying anything." Rey chuckled endearingly as Chewie growled again. R2 beeped excitedly, nudging Finn excitedly.

"It's fine Finn, you've been working so hard, both for this mission and back at the base. You deserve to indulge yourself."

Finn had been teaching the Resistance forces extensively about the First Order, in addition to accompanying Poe on various missions. Before he could say another word Chewie handed the vendor a credit chip who smiled gleefully. Finn grumbled, accepting the gift.

"You didn't have to do that." Chewie patted him on the head, Rey laughed as R2 beeped loudly.

"Language R2," she swatted him playfully on the head.

"What did he say?" She held a hand to her mouth composing herself.

"You don't want to know."

The company of four eventually made their way through the market and towards the Plaza of the Catalan. They stood in front of the Silver Fountain, watching the jets soar into the air as the sun set, casting the sky in orange and pink hues. Chewie and R2 had gone off to grab some food, the Wookie appetite could not be underestimated.

"Are you going to tell her?" Finn spun around, startled.

"Who?" She raised an eyebrow.

His jaw clenched, "Please don't Rey."

"Come on Finn, it's been months, everyone in the Resistance already considers you two couple."

"It's not that easy Rey. I was raised by the First Order, we were taught not to love, not to form relationships, that the only thing we should care about was obeying and serving. But Rose, she cares about so many things, she sees so many things and gives everyone a chance. Sometimes I don't think I'm good enough for her."

"That's ridiculous Finn, you're one of the greatest guys I know." Finn gave a dry laugh.

"Thanks, but sometimes I catch her looking me with pain in her eyes. I don't know, maybe I remind her of the First Order, they took a lot from her." Rey frowned. She knew Rose cared about Finn, that much was obvious.

"I doubt she hates you, Finn, she lights up whenever she sees you. Maybe you should talk to her about it." Finn clutched the bracelet resting in his pocket.

"Yeah, I should. I just really like her Rey. I thought…" His voice trailed off, there was a mix of emotions in his gaze. "It was different before, but now it hurts, being with her but not actually together." Her throat tightened, she couldn't help but think of _him_. Reaching down into herself she felt for that connection, clutching it tightly, Rey could have sworn she felt it vibrate in response.

"It will be okay Finn, It will be okay," but she wasn't looking at him, her face was turned to the stars.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bet you didn't think there would be an update so soon. I was in a writing mood and was able to complete another chapter. My November 1st exam went okay, it was economics and I went out for dinner afterwards with my class to celebrate.

I have two exams on the 7th but it's likely I will release another update later this month. I hoped you enjoyed this one. I intend on developing Finn and Rose's relationship, I believe in a certain way they act as a mirror to Rey and Kylo's relationship.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	17. What am I doing?

Rey wandered the streets, her mind still stirring. Her companions had retired for the evening, if they knew she had gone out alone they would throw a fit, but she needed to spend time by herself. She felt as if she were adrift, lost in the world with a thousand paths and no directions.

She caught the sound of twinkling laughter, turning Rey spotted a small girl dancing around her parents, her small arms waving in the air with every twirl. Undeniable joy radiated from her as she was lifted into their embrace. They held her tenderly, their eyes filled with love. Countless couples, families, and friends were huddled together, sweeping the streets with humming activity. There was a sense of peace and merriment about the city; but, if she peered closer she noticed the scars in the walls, the displacement of new stone and rock between the old buildings. There was a haunted look in the older generations and the desperation in the younger ones.

Rey turned away from them. Everywhere Rey went desolation and delight blurred together into a nervous mixture. She heard it said between corners and alleyways, "the First Order," whispered with either anger or admiration.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself. What was she supposed to do? She thought of Leia, of Finn and the Resistance. They made her feel more, more than herself as if she was important as if she belonged with them. She knew if they asked her to she would go into any fight for them. But Kylo. Ben. What would she do for him?

She sat on the edge of one of the many city fountains. There was an inscription on one of the stones, 'with you'. It was scratched crudely leaving jagged ridges, a blemish on the otherwise immaculate fountain. She thumbed it, feeling the deep crevices, if she reached out with the force she could sense a tranquil warmth, as if whoever carved it felt nothing but devotion. Rey closed her eyes and breathed in the city air, the scent of flowers and the soft rumblings of flowing water teased her.

A familiar aura prickled at her conscious, she opened her eyes scanning the crowd. Devron. He sat tucked in the corner of a restaurant. His head was bowed low as he spoke to a hooded figure. Something felt off, she felt a sense of unease. Rey closed her eyes again, expanding her mind she probed at the figure. Cold, angry, dread. She drew back with a gasp disappearing into the crowd as the unknown man snapped his head towards her direction.

It was dark side practitioner. Why was Devron with him? Rey weaved between the crowd, quickly and silently, almost as if she were a flurry of wind brushing through the streets. Not enough. She could feel the him following her, his energy ferocious.

 _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

Panic crashed over her, real terror which she hadn't felt since Snoke. Rey felt the practitioner's power swell in response as if he were basking in it. She pushed down the urge to scream, this person was not Snoke, he did not have a hold on her.

Reaching down into herself Rey felt for the force connection, it was warm and wrapped around her in a gentle embrace. She breathed deeply, the fear washing away from her, in its place, peace and comfort poured into her making her feel like a band of light. Rey slid between two buildings, her mind calm, her heart steady.

The practitioner passed her, she could sense his fury at her escape, he tore through the crowd like an angry storm. Rey sighed, tightening her grip on their connection before releasing it

* * *

Kylo poured over his datapad as he sat in his private quarters. They were large, luxurious and at the moment felt incredibly empty. News of Rey was splashed all over the HoloNet. It was an image of her in the blue gown he saw in their force connection. Her face was obscured yet it seemed the populace were enamoured with the legendary young woman. Accompanying it was a rumor that she had gone to a Resistance gathering somewhere in the inner rim where men had vied for the mysterious girl's attention. His teeth clenched. The First Order had tried to censor any positive news concerning the Resistance yet information always had a way of slipping to the public.

There had yet to be a complete image or background story of her released to the public. Following the battle of Crait Kylo had utilised the chaos to wipe the First Order's servers of any footage or information about her. It was a risky move to make, but some inherent part of him couldn't stand to throw her out into the world for everyone to pick apart. He permitted a bounty to be placed on her head, it would have been too illogical not to, but accompanying it was the express order for her to be captured alive.

Kylo sighed. Moments ago he almost felt she was with him as if they were in a force connection. But it was fleeting, coming in and out of focus. It was almost if she was haunting him. The thought of returning to that acrid silence made him feel hollow.

He pushed the thought from his mind returning his attention to the datapad. He had just appointed a new General to Hux's place, Commander Gallus would be useful. He had a rational mind and extensive experience, both with the First Order and the former Galactic Empire. Most importantly he was completely obedient to his rule.

It wouldn't go well with some the higher-ups if he just executed Hux but he knew the General had acquired many enemies in his rise to power. A little shifting and he would be in the perfect position to be set up for failure and eventual expulsion. If his mother were here, he knew she would disapprove but he couldn't help but enjoy announcing the demotion to the General who squealed in outrage before being force choked.

Kylo rubbed his neck, thinking of his mother always caused a dull throb of pain to echo inside him. He probably would have had very little idea on how to rule the First Order without her. Growing up his mother was heavily involved in politics and Kylo often came into contact with politicians and military experts. They were the reason she had little time to spend with him, and the reason he was now Supreme leader of the First Order. He chucked the datapad away from him as he rose. What she think if she knew the skills he learned under her care would be used against her.

He approached the windows, pressing his palm against the large glass panels. It was a beautiful sight, the Core Worlds shone before him, the galaxy looked almost peaceful. Kylo closed his eyes imagining Rey beside him, sharing the view together.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I practically had a month long break from school and did little writing, now that I have Exams I get stung with inspiration. It looks like you guys will have 3 updates this November because I just finished writing chapter 28. Right now we're in a lull in the story, after last chapter things need to cool down a bit.

This month is busy, my Legal studies Exams is Next on the 14th and Global Politics on the 19th. Then there's some birthdays and celebrations to attend. To all my US readers I hope you had a great Mid term election. Australia (Victoria) also has a state election this month on the 24th. I'm so excited, it will be my first time voting. Over here the Electoral Commission sends you a birthday card and registration form as soon as you turn 17.

I intend on publishing Chapter 19 after election day. Please review and I will see you soon.


	18. Not as they seemed

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain of it, there was no mistaking that energy. It was the dark side." Rey had immediately called Leia once she returned to the motel, her thoughts swirling in spiraling paths.

"We'll look into it. But Rey, this Devron fellow, what do you think of him?" She hadn't thought of him since the ball, but she remembered he was courteous and kind. It was too fleeting an encounter for her to feel betrayed, but she was still saddened, Rey truly did enjoy their dance together.

"I don't know Leia, he seemed like an honourable man, but the practitioner. He felt so cold, I don't doubt he would have tortured me if got a hold of me." There was a pause on the other end.

"I want you to leave Theed tonight, as soon as possible, I will contact you again soon. Be careful."

"I will," Rey lowered the transceiver, she looked towards Chewie and Finn's room, they were still asleep. She tensed, they would not be pleased.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Rey."

"I know Finn, I'm sorry."

"You could have been hurt, we would have woken up and you'd just be gone forever." Finn paced the small room, his frustration hammered against her conscious.

They were on their way to Varykino after hastily leaving Theed. Chewie was also upset with her, stoic and silent since she woke them up.

"Finn, I don't know how to explain it, I just felt like I needed to get out, alone."

"That's not the point Rey, you should have told us." He took a breath looking at her with torment. "I thought you trusted us"

Her heart wrenched, she thought of Kylo and their force bond. How would he look at her if he found out she kept such a secret. Rey remembered the look of despair when Luke found out, the fear in his eyes. The guilt tore at her, but their bond, it was too intimate, too sacred. She trembled knowing whatever she chose some would be hurt.

"Finn, sometimes I… I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." The wretchedness in her voice caused him to pause in his anger. To him, Rey was hope and strength, but looking at her now she never appeared more vulnerable.

"I care about you all so much but sometimes I feel compelled to do certain things. Things that you may not agree with and I'm so sorry I hurt you by doing so. Just know that I do trust you, that no matter what happens I'll always think of you as my friend and… I hope no matter what you'll always think of me of your friend." The last part was whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear it. He clasped her hands.

"Always Rey. Always"

* * *

"Supreme Leader" Commander Asha bowed low her unit taking on a similar subservient stance behind her.

He gestured towards her "Come, the others may go." She lifted her head as her squadron left. The thought of being alone with Kylo Ren would have terrorised her in the past but she felt little fear as she approached him.

"Sir, before I begin, are you certain this room is secure?"

He narrowed his eyes, "It is, what did you find that has caused all this secrecy."

She shifted. "Well, when my unit arrived at the Kathol sector we found the supervisor and managers to be overtly hostile to us. They were suspicious of our presence and unresponsive to our inquiries. There was also something off with the workers."

"In what manner?" "Firstly there were fewer of them than expected, the supervisor informed us there had been an outbreak of Quannot's Syndrome which accounted for their drop in productivity and number, yet their medical supplies were practically untouched. Most significantly there seemed to be an emptiness in the personnel and soldiers. It was if they were droids, practically inhuman."

Kylo felt surprised, he never associated emotion with stormtroopers. How the Commander would be able to discern any feeling from them was mystifying. He acknowledged some part of him regarded them as little more than tools. Serve and obey, that was their creed. But that there was a conviction in Asha's eyes, an unrestrained dignity that had him constantly questioning how he regarded them.

"Aside from their behaviour was there anything else amiss?"

"Yes Supreme Leader." She reached into her coat revealing a small square box, he summoned it using the force.

Inside laid the most peculiar object. It was a beetle, golden, emitting a rainbow hue with large horns resting on its head. It was dead yet its sharp pointed proboscis gave the distinct impression of danger.

"I found it in the private quarters of the lead supervisor. After having it analysed I discovered it to be a Parnassos beetle."

His breath stilled, it was impossible. Phasma was dead, he had seen and verified her burnt corpse himself. But for a beetle from her home planet to turn up all the way out in the outer rim territories was too much of a coincidence.

"Does anyone else know of this?"

"Only my first Lieutenant and I."

"Good, keep it that way, you will report to me and me alone. If others question you on your assignments then you will remain silent regardless of the circumstances. Do you understand Commander?"

"Affirmative Supreme Leader." He probed at her mind, her conscious open to his intrusion.

He found nothing but allegiance and he withdrew satisfied. He dismissed her and Asha bowed low leaving the room in precise quick strides. Kylo's mind ran in thousands of directions as he stared at the small dead beetle. If one thing was certain it was that matters within the First Order were not as they seemed.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the traitor."

EB tensed, their unit had retired and the hallways were deserted. He cursed himself, he knew Commander Asha was a workaholic, he should have pressured her into turning in, now they were surrounded. He tried angling himself in front of her but she held him back, her expression serene.

"It is Commander, Captain Lozen, you will address me properly or be disciplined."

He laughed, his team leered at them with twisted smirks.

"You're a dog that plays fetch for the Supreme Leader and not even a good one at that. One day he'll order you to slaughter and your pathetic woman's heart won't be able to handle it."

"Do you not have duties to attend to, or is your only talent to waste people's time? If so then the First Order will be better off culling men like you."

"You bitch. Tell me, did you get your position by sucking the Supreme Leader's cock? Your pussy must be loose, I wonder if you'd tear it if we took you for a spin."

EB struck Lozen in the face, a ripe sucker punch that crushed his nose and sent him flying back, blood pouring from his face. EB staggered back, he acted without thinking, it was if his hand moved from instinct.

"How dare you! Grab him!"

Hands stuck at the soldier and he gasped in pain but in the next moment, they were gone. Asha threw them away with deft movements, half of Lozen's squadron laid sprawled on the ground, the other half was frozen in shock and fear. It was in that moment they were reminded of how she had obtained the position of Captain so quickly, and why she now served directly under the Supreme Leader.

She grabbed Lozen by the face, hauling him several inches above the ground. Gone was her tranquility, in its place a storm raged.

"You do not touch my subordinates, do you understand Captain?" He grunted, eyes glaring. She tightened her grip until it felt as if his head would explode. "Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes," he spat the word and she dropped, he crumpled to the floor, clutching his still bleeding face.

Asha grabbed EB's arm, her grip strong but mindful. She strode past the squadron, not even sparing them a glance as they struggled to stand.

She pushed him into a medical wing, ordering him to sit as a medical droid came to attend him.

"What was that about EB? You're normally so reserved."

"I don't know… they've always talked about you. But now it's so much worse."

"That's not surprising, I am the first woman to be granted the title of Commander, and given my history and quick promotion, I make the perfect target."

"Well, it shouldn't be like that."

"No, it shouldn't but I have a feeling things will be changing around here." EB knew what she meant, he had experience that same awe when he saw him standing on those sandy dunes.

"Where is she! Where is she!" EB paled as Commander Orson came storming in, Lozen's squadron belonged to him.

"You," he hissed pointing a bony finger at Asha. "How dare you assault my guards."

"Assault my dear Commander? How could one mere woman take on your venerated soldiers."

His face reddened, veins throbbing in his forehead. "You are not worthy of your position, you're not even worthy of speaking to me. I will have you stripped of your rank, my squadron bears the wounds to prove of your seditious behaviour."

"Really, how delightful." That wicked voiced sent shivers through each soul that heard it.

EB's breath shuddered. A thousand beatings by Captain Lozen was preferable over facing Lord Savyn 'the bloody'.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you liked this update. The last part with Asha was added in last minute. The chapter was too short, I prefer my chapters to be over 1000 words long.

I knew there was discrimination in the First Order as there was in the Empire but I didn't exactly plan on exploring it. It was my Literature teacher who suggested it to me. Asha was originally a man but I disliked the fact that with Phasma gone the First Order would just be filled with men, that's boring in my books.

I do enjoy writing about the First Order more than the Resistance. Omitting Poe's coup, the First Order is more back-stabbing, more survival of the fittest which is way more interesting.

I hoped to get another update before the end of the month but I have a cold right now, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	19. Balance

If Rey believed Theed was beautiful, Varykino surpassed all imagination. Open grassland rolled with wildflowers blooming in an explosion of colours, lakes glimmered like jewels and animals roamed the planes with abandon. Life. It was the sole thought that entered her mind as she watched the scenery laid out before her. She wanted to reach out and touch it.

Chewie growled lowly and Rey tore her gaze away to adjust the controls. As they landed she glanced towards the Wookie whose concentration remained unwavering. By the time they arrived at Varykino the friction between Rey and her company had mostly dissipated. R2-D2, on the other hand, was completely unperturbed from the start, apparently, he was accustomed to everyone including himself running off into danger without a moments notice. He merely asked her if she had a good time and she couldn't help but give him a grateful pat on the head.

She rose from her seat but was stopped with a gentle hold, Chewie growled softly at her. She nodded once before leaning down, accepting his furry embrace. Chewbacca felt old as he held her. Han's death devastated him, then Luke perished and Leia was growing weary, her once twinkling brown eyes dimming. He felt time slipping through his fingers and he tightened his grip on Rey before he releasing her. R2 nudged his leg and he patted him as they made their way to the exit.

When Finn joined them he noticed the sullen expression on the Wookie's face. Clearing his throat he growled in Shyriiwook. His company regarded him with surprise before bursting out laughing, Chewie's roars almost deafening. It was awful, absolutely awful. Finn flushed as Rey hugged him before Chewie swept them all up in a strong embrace, lifting them several inched off the ground.

* * *

"Sir Nakar they are here for you," Madam Miru, the head stewardess announced with a soft voice.

They stood in front of the entrance of the Room of Morning Mists. Rey could hear a muffled response, the doors opened silently and she jerked her head towards Miru in thanks before entering with her companions entered.

Antron Nakar reminded her a lot of Master Skywalker with his weathered appearance and the slightly worn look in his eyes. But his smile was warm as he approached them.

"Thank you for coming, I am sure you would like to relax after traveling all this way. My home is open to you for as long you desire."

"That's brilliant, this whole place is amazing, we'd love to explore it." Finn's eyes danced with excitement, taking in his surroundings with wonder.

"You are free to go wherever you wish, the people here will not stop you."

Rey shifted, "that's very kind of you but the Orichalum, do you have it?" Finn frowned slightly.

"The last of it is being extracted, it should be ready by the end of the week."

"Extracted?"

"I have a series of antique Naboo gowns in my possession," there was a faraway look in his eyes, he seems trapped there for a moment before regarding her. "The Orichalum was sewn into them, my assistants are carefully removing it to ensure none of the gowns are harmed."

"Oh, of course," Rey shifted again. "Thank you for that, we really appreciate it."

He smiled warmly before beckoning Miru in to show them to their rooms.

* * *

The smell of flowers permeated the air, a new scent tickling Rey's senses with every step. She had slipped off her shoes long ago feeling the grass between her toes. Grass, not sand. The cliff before her was draped in waterfalls, she could hear the rumbling water and the cries of birds soaring high above her.

After settling down Finn had immediately gone off to explore with R2 while Chewie headed to the kitchen. She flushed remembering the way she first acted. She's been too reckless in Theed and in reaction was too strict in Varykino. She needed balance.

Rey opened one of Jedi texts in her lap, it landed on a page written in Bocce. She knew it well enough to glean the basic understanding. C3P-O had spent a lot of time with her painstakingly translating them, yet some parts of it remained outside the android's vast understanding which seemed to torment him to no end.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

Rey sighed, lying back into the grass. She wondered if some Jedi enjoyed being confusing. Master Luke had always been blunt in his teachings despite how short it was. A part of her wanted to chuck the text away from her. She needed power. Power to protect her friends, power to protect the Resistance and the galaxy itself. Staring at the sky she felt incredibly small with the weight of a thousand expectations weighing on her.

"Tired?"

She turned, finding Kylo beside her.

"A little," Rey whispered as he laid down beside her. She wondered where he was and what he was looking at as his gaze focused upwards.

"Kylo, I've always wondered, what did Luke teach you?" He tensed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know what a Jedi does do on a day to day basis when they're not fighting."

"You do realise you are speaking to someone trained in the dark side." There was no censor in his voice, in fact, when she looked at him she sensed almost amusement.

Rey huffed, in many ways he was her teacher more than had Luke ever been. It was from his memories on Starkiller Base that she first learned of the Force. "I know. But the force is… well… the force. I want to know how someone becomes able to use it."

"Ah I see, the scavenger has too much power and too little knowledge."

"Ren!" Rey swatted him but he grabbed her hand, rolling over so he laid on top of her.

Rey flushed, his hands laid on either side of her head, she felt his weight pressed against the cradle of her thighs.

"A Jedi meditates, for the most part, often training in swordsmanship and studying the Jedi code." He leaned down, lips pressed against her ear. "And distancing themselves from any attachments."

Rey felt almost dizzy, his scent invaded her senses, his locks teased her nerve endings as his gaze ate her up. She swallowed before placing her hand on his chest, pushing slightly.

"What of a Sith?"

He rose, still nestled between her legs, his expression unreadable. "A Sith seeks only strength, only a power. Any weakness is purified. A master will search for weakness in their pupil as a pupil searches for weakness in their master."

Rey slid her hand up to cup his face. "That doesn't sound like a good way to live."

He kissed her palm, nuzzling it before rolling off her. "No, it isn't."

She knew he wasn't referring to the Sith alone. "What do you think a Force wielder should do?"

He looked at her startled. It was almost blasphemous, never was a question like that asked. Both the Sith and Jedi lived by dogma, always traveling a path paved before them, never looking in the other direction.

He was silent for so long that she almost believed he wouldn't answer. "Find balance," he clasped her hand as he said this, she gripped his hand in response.

One dark and one light looked at the sky, each viewing a different sight yet each perceiving each other's presence.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another update! I'm still under the weather, I've got a headache, fever and have been hacking up phlegm, my Doctor actually put me on an asthma inhaler to cope with my cough. Oddly enough that's actually good news for you guys since in my current condition, writing is the only hobby I'm capable of doing in bed.

I hope to get the next chapter up quickly, I'll be creating my first poll and there's a big decision you guys will have to make.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	20. Savyn the Bloody

**Warning graphic violence**

* * *

Blood dripped from his face, rivers of it poured over his hands as he hacked into warm screaming flesh. He looked like a demon incarnate with a manic grin on his lips and a red fiery blaze from his saber.

Savyn 'the bloody' was in heaven. Cutting down the slavers created euphoria, the sweetest delight. _Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me_. He laughed as a slender youth ran from him, tears streaming down her face as her legs quivered. Reaching out he slammed her into the wall using the force. She screamed coughing up blood onto the marble floors.

He bent over her, his eyes soft, his handsome face causing him to appear almost prince-like. The girl whimpered, tears mixing in her blood-splattered face. He cupped her cheek in the gentlest of caresses.

"Tell me little one, are you afraid?"

"Please," she whispered. "Please don't"

"Please what? Please don't hurt you?" His voice dripped with honey as he stroked her cheek, brushing away her tears.

 _Let go of your hate, do not seek vengeance, it is not the Jedi way_. Hubris. It was pride that let filth like this spread across the galaxy. He pressed his lips to her ear.

"Did they ask you to let them go? Did they beg for their freedom as you took your pleasure? Did you enjoy making them scream?" She whimpered as he gripped her arm almost crushing her bones.

"Now that just won't do. I know about those all those little boys, for such a sweet looking angel you seem to have the most vulgar tastes."

Her wrist snapped. She screamed, falling to the ground as the knight stood over her, spittle flew her mouth, tears blurred her vision and she almost blacked out from the pain.

"Ah, what a pretty voice, not as pretty as your sister's though."

"Damn you. Damn you, you…" He could sense it through the Force, rage and despair swirled within in her, intoxicating him.

"Go on say it."

"Slave."

He grinned severing her body in two with a single stroke.

Asha cleared her throat, the sound felt almost deafening in the vast hall. The room had been decorated in fine art cultivated with the rarest of materials, yet the Lord Savyn had created his own masterpiece.

"Lord Zendor is on the holoprojector, he would like to speak with you."

"The little Commander seems a bit pale, does she have no appetite for violence?"

EB-3972 tensed behind her. He almost collapsed when they had entered the building, following the bloody trial marked by the dark knight. Commander Asha had warned him to remain stoic at all times, give nothing to Savyn the bloody and he will take nothing.

"I'm afraid I have little time to enjoy myself as I've been charged with overseeing the cleanup," she took a precursory glance about the room, "and it seems I'll be working overtime."

He laughed as he strode towards the exit, his cloak soaked in blood, leaving macabre streaks.

"Don't stay up too late, little girls should go to bed early."

She bowed, "thank you for your concern."

When he was out of sight EB released an audible sigh. They had been here for the past two days. It seemed the elites of Kerev Doi were proving to be more difficult than first anticipated. Lord Savyn requested their aid, ever since that incident at the Med bay he had taken an interest in their unit. Thank gods Commander Asha trained them to withstand torture.

"How are you faring?"

"Fine Commander, I'm fine."

He watched her reach down to retrieve a pass key from the mangled corpse of the knight's most recent prey. The only sign of discomfort was the slight press of her lips as she pulled it free. It was shaped into a fine necklace, encased in gold and wrought into an intricate pattern, yet, it's beauty was dripping in blood.

"This is too much, how can the First Order tolerate such brutality."

"I would assume because Lord Savyn enjoys this sort of work."

"It is not right, it's-" his heart halted. "I… I mean in the practical sense, we will be spending a lot of resources repairing the damage."

"Eli, you don't have to censor yourself around me." He stilled.

"Please," his voice was so faint she almost didn't hear him. "Please don't Commander." She turned away from him, surveying the room taking in the carnage.

"If you are asking me whether I feel remorse for these people, then my answer is no."

He swallowed, he remembered what she told him, long ago when she had been his Captain. If it hadn't been for the First Order then she might have ended up here on Kerev Doi.

"Forgive me, Commander."

Asha clasped his shoulder "There is nothing to forgive…" she felt a drop of blood fall from the necklace, almost black against the white marble floors, "but you are right, this is too much."

* * *

"How interesting, you think it's a Jedi?"

"Perhaps, there was no mistaking that light energy. Undoubtably a follower of Ashla." Savyn regarded his comrade with fascination. His young face was drawn into a scowl, rarely did anything cause him to become visibly upset.

"Have you told Kylo, what was his judgement?"

"I had just finished reporting to him when I called you. He ordered me to investigate, and if I were to find the wielder to retrieve her alive."

"Her? It was a woman?"

"Yes, the energy was undeniably feminine."

Savyn leaned back, mind swirling, was it possible? "Could it be the infamous Rey?"

Zendor paused in contemplation, "I do not know, but I will find out."

He smirked, "then have fun Zennie." The knight glowered at him before shutting off the holoprojector.

Savyn lips were curled in rakish grin. If there was one thing more euphoric then killing slavers it was battling a worthy opponent.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the short chapter. I thought about adding another scene like last time but the next chapter links in thematically so it was a no go.

This is actually the most violent thing I've ever written and ironically the one I've shown to the most people. I am very self conscious about my pieces on love and intimacy, but violence? I was completely fine with.

Now for the big question.

 **Which character(s) do you want to see more of?**

Frankly it would be more appropriate to do so following chapter 28 but seeing as I'm writing 10 chapters ahead I need your feedback now. This is such a major creative decision, normally I would just write whatever I want since I believe all creators should first aim to please themselves, but I would also like your input. I'm going to be juggling quite a lot of characters, and while each has their own role to play, I also need to prioritise the stronger plot threads. However; make no mistake, Rey and Kylo are the main focal point.

Take your time to make your decision and vote in the poll. The next update should be released next week.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	21. Swordsmanship

The weight of the longsword felt heavy in her palm as she spun it over her head striking at the air. Rey had formed the makeshift weapon from machinery parts, she missed her quarterstaff but was determined to improve her swordsmanship so she could properly wield Skywalker's Lightsaber.

"You're reverse grip is loose." Rey swung hard to the left, almost stumbling to the ground. She panted taking in the Master Knight. His arms were bare to her gaze, his forehead slightly damp and a practice sword hung in his grip. She swallowed before raising the sword above her head again and swivelling it back, striking the air behind her.

He smiled, "better, much better." Rey grinned

"Good enough for the great Kylo Ren?" She raised her sword suggestively towards him. Taking the hint he struck her, metal against metal clashed, far different from the hiss of plasma, yet entirely enthralling.

A hint of fear crawled up Rey's spine as he engaged her, his frame was large, each strike fuelled with ferocity and aggression. But there was clarity in Kylo's gaze as if each movement electrified him, and with every attack, Rey felt herself becoming bolder. Her stokes still lacked the certainty that Kylo's did but her feet were quicker, her body moved more swiftly. It was almost as if they were dancing as each tried to outmanoeuvre each other.

He pinned her to the ground, their swords locked and for a moment it felt like they had fused together. Rey's arms quivered, while she may outmatch him in speed he easily overcame her in strength.

"Do you surrender?"

She grinned. "Never," Rey collapsed her grip causing Kylo to fall forward. Angling her body she slid beneath him, she barely had a moment to reorient herself before Kylo spun around striking her again. The two continued to duel until their bodies gave in, they laid sprawled on the ground, chest heaving as sweat trickled down their bodies.

Rey groaned a knot had formed in her right shoulder. She rolled her arm trying to loosen it, a heavy hand laid on her shoulder. Rey titled her face up and was greeted with Kylo's contented face. She laid herself in his lap as he worked her tired muscles. His warm ran over her back, relieving every tension and cramp. Kylo flushed, her face was close to his stomach and with every slide of his fingers Rey mewled, sending a tingle through his lower back.

Rey sighed, nuzzling his thigh, causing Kylo's breath to hitch before he continued to rub her back. His hands slid beneath her shirt, brushing her bare skin, she shivered before arching up into his touch.

"You are quite adept in Djem So?"

"Djem So?" Rey lazily looked up towards Kylo whose gaze remained steadfastly focused away from her face.

"The Fifth form. It's based on defending against parries, and attacking with ripostes."

She withdrew her hand from beneath her face and clasped his knee. "What form do you use?" His hands stilled and he finally looked at her.

"Vaapad, the seventh form. It's founded on unpredictable and aggressive attacks." There was the barest hint of discomfort in his gaze.

Rey lifted herself up and opened her arms expectantly towards him. He didn't hesitate to surrender himself to her, basking in her ministrations and the caresses she made across his body. Her hands were rough and calloused, much like his, but she touched him tenderly. His hands clenched for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist, his face lying on her thigh.

"I used to run before I fought." Kylo's chest hollowed, he dared not speak, listening raptly to her. "Most wanted the parts I scavenged and would leave me alone if I just gave up. But others wanted something to hurt."

She was silent for a while, her gaze trained on something far off into the distance. "One night, Mashra, another scavenger, found me after I had been attacked by a Melitto. She told me 'Nobody will pay you if you're dead'." His fingers brushed her hips as she spoke.

"That night she showed me a pair of Kyuzos sparring. They way they moved, it was if they were made of wind and steel, something to be respected. I wanted to be like that. I watched them countless times and eventually learned enough to protect myself. I think they knew I was there but they never acknowledged me… I don't even know their names."

Kylo took one of her hands in his, kissing her fingertips. "I met a Kyuzo once before. They are remarkable fighters with a strong sense of honour. Perhaps, they wished to show you their abilities without creating any obligations."

Rey gripped his fingers in gratitude before continuing to knead his back. Gradually, Kylo felt lulled into a half-sleep, the only thing he registered was Rey's touch and the soft sound of her breath.

"Kylo?" His eyes remained shut, twitching his head in the barest movement to acknowledge her. She ran her hand through his locks, laying her palm against his face.

"Are there other forms you know?" He cracked open an eyelid.

"Yes." His lips brushed her thigh as he mumbled his response. She felt his warm breath penetrate the fabric, her hand trembled.

"Will you show me?" He took hold of her hand, moving it back towards his shoulders.

"Only if we do this every time"

* * *

"They were beautiful Rose, Miru told me they were called Ikopi. One of them came right up to me."

"That's awesome Finn, I would kill to see some real animals again. I practically dream about engines now."

Rose stretched her arm, trying to nudge a pair of pillars towards her. It was times like these that she missed the young Jedi. Rey was good company, together they could get twice the amount of work done in half the amount of time.

"Poe hasn't been working you too hard has he?"

"Not as hard as he's been working himself. He's been taking on more missions lately, I think something been happening in the Outer Rim. Connix told me about whole villages of people vanishing."

"I heard about that, freaky."

The mechanic grinned, "Is the big bad stormtrooper afraid?"

"Rose!" She laughed almost dropping the communicator. Sucking in a breathe she sobered herself.

"All jokes aside I'm thinking of joining him."

"On a mission?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel like I'm one of these starfighters that's been grounded for too long."

"But… it's dangerous Rose."

Rose chuckled, "I know Finn, I'm well aware of the dark sides of the Galaxy. I just need to get out, see real people, help real people."

Rose didn't mention the fact that she felt insecure about herself. For months Finn occupied her mind constantly, she needed to remind herself what she was fighting for, that she was more than what she felt for him.

"But what about the Laser, weren't you gonna help Rey with the lightsaber?"

"I will Finn, I've already finished building it. When you guys return I'll help Rey with the crystal and then leave with Poe."

Across the galaxy, the former stormtrooper broke out in a cold sweat. Images of Rose unconscious, on the brink of death, plagued his mind. He clutched the communicator, almost crushing it.

"What does Poe think?"

"He's agreed to it, he knows I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you are. I just… I just care about you." Rose heart thundered, she exhaled slowly to compose herself.

"I know Finn," her voice was whisper soft. "Just trust me, this will be for the best."

Rose made several more assurance that she would be careful before hanging up. The communicator laid in her palm as her mind swirled and her heart twisted. She gripped her pendant.

"Give me strength sister."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you're all having fun, I was planning on releasing this chapter a week ago but I got wrapped up in my own end of year plans. I hope you enjoyed this update, just a quick one, the next should be up around the start of January.

The poll is still open, to vote for your favourite character(s) click on my account name and at the top of the page is the poll, click "vote now".

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	22. Padmè

Large wooden doors towered above her. There was something beyond them, something the force was pulling her towards. Her hand twitched.

"Come in." Rey's eyes widened, she recognised the sound of Sir Nakar's soft voice, in the brief times she met him he was courteous and considerate.

She gripped the handle, pushing the heavy doors open. Three gowns stood before her on marble mannequins. Sir Nakar sat in plush velvet armchair, in his lap was a delicate silver headdress. The left gown was made of flowing chiffon, pink around the hem, yellow at the top. The right one, golden with flowers embodied into it. The middle was blindingly white. The cape formed from layers of wispy pink and yellow veils, an organza net stretched behind the back with floral embroidery. The dress itself was made of Cyrene silk, the emblem of the House of Naboo stitched on the front.

They should have been a reminder of that painful experience. The first time Rey had worn a dress ended tragically and she could not fathom wearing such clothing on a regular basis. But the gowns before her entranced her as if they had been spun from joy and woven with bliss.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Rey jerked, startled from her beguilement.

"Yes, they are. You must be proud to have them in your collection."

"I am, it's good to see them out in the open air." He gestured to the box beside him. "The orichalcum is ready now."

Rey picked up the box, it was heavier then she expected polished bits of metal laid inside it. Melted down it would be more than enough to repair the lightsaber.

"Sir Nakar, I'm grateful for all you've done, but I must ask, why? Why would you have you gone to such lengths for us?"

He regarded the dresses intently, "because it was what she would have wanted."

"She?"

"Padmé Amidala."

Rey gasped, "Leia's mother?"

He nodded, "these gowns have been worn by many Queens including her. My mother was a close friend of the Naberrie family and I met Padmé when I was a child."

"What was she like?"

"Incredibly strong but gentle. She loved being here on Naboo, Varykino was her favourite place in the galaxy. But, she could never ignore her duty towards the Republic, she spent most of her time on Coruscant; although it may have been because he was there too."

Rey tensed slightly, "You mean Anakin Skywalker, did you meet him as well?"

Nakar stilled, he set aside the headdress, approaching her. "A few times, I wasn't surprised when I found out they had been married. Most thought they were merely friends but he looked at her as if she were life itself. She was always laughing when with him, not many people will remember him for it but he had a wicked sense of humour and unlike other Jedi, he was extremely cavalier, always up for some mischief and fun." He paused and his heart grew heavy, "it was a tragedy, the way things ended."

"Was it a mistake?" Rey asked tentatively. "Them being together?"

"Many would agree but I've always believed it was the Jedi's fault for keeping them apart. That's not to excuse what he did but we must all remember that we are human, and humans will naturally fear, hate and love. It's when we accept those feelings that we are at balance."

Rey's mind swirled, "If Padmé survived, what do you think would she have done?"

HIs eyes were clear as he regarded her. "She would have fought to save him."

Her breath seemed to leave her and her heart thundered.

"Sir Nakar?" Rey's head whipped to the entrance, startled at the interruption.

"Come in Miru." The older woman swept in with two other servants pulling in a large display case.

"Rey would like to try one of them on?"

"What? Me?" She pointed to herself in incredulity. He chuckled.

"Yes, you Rey. It would be nice to see them worn again after so many years."

"But what if I damage them?"

Miru clasped her hand in a gentle grip there was s twinkle in her eyes. "They're not as delicate as you think. It will be fun."

Rey swallowed her palms growing clammy.

* * *

The young Jedi sat with a sigh. She had tried on fourteen different gowns, currently, she was wearing the jubilation dress. Miru has taken great pleasure in dressing Rey, for a moment she had felt like a little doll but it would be remiss to deny she didn't enjoy herself. The fabrics felt soft and velvety. The dresses fit extremely well, Padmé was a bit shorter than her but It seemed their measurements were virtually the same. Sir Nakar and the others left abruptly when another servant burst in, reporting a group of Veermoks along the estate's border damaging property. Finn and Chewie were already there trying to push them back but needed assistance. Rey wanted to help but she was stuck in the gown which took considerable effort to remove.

Straightening her back she walked out onto the open balcony. The sun warmed her back, each breeze teased her with a new floral scent. Rey leaned over the ledge, tilting her head she could feel the crisp air from the lake brush her cheeks. Varykino was a paradise and she would be disheartened when they left but she did miss her friends.

An entirely new scent overwhelmed her and Rey's heart seized. She had to be imagining it but knew with her very soul that it was true. Turning, she faced Kylo Ren. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

Swaths of pale veils cascaded down her back, white silk wrapped her body and an ivory net stretched behind her head like a halo. She looked heavenly but that was not what shocked him. It was the crest of the House of Naboo embroidered blatantly on the front. When Zendor contacted him about a force sensitive in Theed, he wondered if it was her, now he knew. His breath left him. He knew where she was. He could go to her, he could use hyperspace and claim her in a matter of minutes. But, there was dismay in her eyes.

Kylo clenched his jaw and looked away from her. He could go to her and she would run from him. It was so easy to forget they were enemies, so easy to be together in their stolen moments as if it was their own reality. But this was the truth. She was a Jedi for the Resistance and he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

"You look beautiful."

Rey shuddered. "Is that all you have to say?"

He turned his anguished gaze on her. "And what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I- will you come?" Kylo approached her, cupping her cheek, he stroked her tumbling lips.

"Do you want me to?"

She looked down. His heart quivered and he dropped his hand turning away from her. What did he expect? That she would choose him above everything else? Impossible. Kylo felt her tentative arms touch his back, they drifted down and wrapped around his waist, he felt her head press against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," her voice was whisper soft.

He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He turned in her embrace clasping her to his body. He nuzzled her cheek, pressing a gentle kiss on her head. Rey nestled herself against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, the sound soft and soothing.

"Kylo?" Rey began after a stretch, "what do you think of Padmé Amidala?"

His grip on her tightened, his mind whirling. The reality that Darth Vader was his grandfather had encompassed his life from the moment he found out. For the first time, he wondered how his life would have turned out if it was known Amidala was his grandmother before Darth Vader.

"I don't know. For… Leia, she was the only good part when the scandal broke out. She was proud to be her daughter."

"And you? Are you proud of her?"

He could see the question in her eyes. Whether he wished to dedicate himself to her rather than Vader. Kylo sighed, he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers down her neck.

"I will never be loved, Rey. For many my connection to Amidala, Leia and Luke do not matter. I am the grandson of Darth Vader, that alone is enough for people to fear me"

"I don't fear you." His heart trembled and he pressed a kiss to her soft cheek.

"I know."

* * *

The proposal was simple yet cunning. Naboo had a strong government and military. Forcing their obedience would take years and a huge amount of resources. However, they could cement their own influence by manipulating the House of Naboo.

Commander Orson requested approval to have Senator Soruna, an outspoken critic of the First Order, assassinated. She would then be replaced with Volpau who the Commander assured was a thoroughly dedicated to their organisation.

 _"Who is she, Mummy?"_

 _"Her name is Padmé Amidala Naberrie."_

 _"She's pretty, just like you."_

 _The mural was rendered beautifully. She was depicted in her Queenly robes, surrounded by thousands of blooming flowers._ _Leia smiled at him pressing a kiss to his cheek. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Ben's chubby hands grabbed at her face pushing her cheeks up in a smile. She laughed pressing kisses to his fingers tips._

 _It was his first time visiting Naboo, in fact, it was the first time his mother took him with her on a mission but she seemed eager to show him this planet. He adored spending time with her even if he had to put up with stuffy men and women staring at him._

 _"Is she important?"_

 _"She believed in peace and unity. She was a good leader."_

 _"Then she is just like you." Ben beamed at her._

 _"Thank you, sweetie, maybe one day I'll live up to her legacy."_

 _He pouted. To him, Leia was the bestest, greatest woman in the world. No one was stronger or braver than his mother, everybody said so._

 _"What did she do?"_

 _"Well…"_

He opened his eyes. Slowly his hand drifted across the datapad.

'Rejected'.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally after months we got to Padmè's chapter. Originally I planned on Rey and Kylo kissing in this chapter. It was all set up to mirror Episode II but I finished writing it and it just didn't happen. Don't worry you will eventually get to read that scene, it has been written.

I plan on releasing another two chapters minimum this month.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	23. Thank You

"Is everything okay Rose?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." The mechanic was intensely focused on the laser, broken Quarzite crystals laid severed around them.

They were currently in the hangar of the Resistance base. It had been almost a week since they had returned to Mirrin Prime, Rey was glad they were back yet it seemed Naboo had claimed some part of her since she still missed it. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey spotted Finn glancing at Rose repeatedly. He was standing next to Poe, the pilot talking rapidly, yet the stormtrooper's attention was entirely focused on them.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" Rose's voice was quick.

"Nothing," there was the barest hint of a smile on her lips. Rey noticed, her hand often dipped down to stroke a rose shaped bracelet clasped on her wrist.

Rose huffed, she turned towards a holo projection of the Kyber crystal. "We should go at it from the other side and meet the fracture in the middle."

Rey nodded, "I know but my main concern is weakening its lattice when we channel the laser."

She peered at the mechanic who shifted in agitation.

"No."

"…"

"No."

"…"

"No, Rey, it's too dangerous."

"Come on Rose, I'll only touch it with my fingertip."

"And you might lose that fingertip."

Rey discovered the crystal responded to life. When she held it, it warmed, as if it was enfolding itself in her energy. If she touched the crystal while it was being served, she knew she would be able to ascertain its condition.

"I trust you won't let that happen, you're the best mechanic in the Resistance, the greatest, the most brilliant."

"Oh stop it," Rose shoved the Jedi away, her cheeks red.

Rey laughed, engulfing her in a tight embrace. "Pleaseee Rose."

The mechanic sighed in resignation, overtly affectionate Rey was difficult to turn down and it was apparent the young Jedi possessed a strong amount of determination. Or perhaps stubbornness. Rose patted Rey's back and she released her slowly.

"Okay, you win."

Rey grinned, she locked eyes with Poe who gave her a congratulatory salute, Finn's gaze still locked on the smaller woman turned away from him.

"So did you ask her out?" Poe questioned "What? No, what?" Finn sputtered as the pilot peered at him.

"Come on Finn it's been forever, I'm pretty sure Rey has half a mind to just body slam you two together with the Force. Just hook up already."

"It's not that simple Poe."

"You like her, she likes you, it seems pretty simple to me."

Finn darted his gaze to Rose before grabbing Poe's hand and dashing to a secluded roo. Poe allowed himself to be led, his brow with quirked with bemusement.

"I'm flattered but, shouldn't it be you and Rose in a small dark room."

"Ha, ha Poe very funny but it's not happening. Rose talked to you about going on a mission didn't she."

"Yeah, what about it?

"After we came back I caught her talking to Connix. Rose doesn't want to get into a serious relationship, she still mourns for her sister and everyone that died during the evacuation of D'Qar. She doesn't want to feel that sort of pain again, all she wants to focus on is fighting for the Resistance."

Finn sunk a little and Poe clamped his hand on his shoulder. "Listen Finn we lose people all the time which is all the more reason we should keep each other close. You guys deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Poe, but I'm not going to thrust my feelings onto her, I just want to support her."

Poe sighed in disappoint yet it seemed the ex-stormtrooper was too preoccupied to notice.

"Oh, and if you need to talk to me about Connix or anything, I'm always open."

"Connix?"

"Yeah, don't you like her?"

Poe doubled over laughing, his voice so loud people outside stopped in bewilderment. "Mate that will never happen. My gods, me and Connix," he gasped, struggling to control himself. "You should tell her that she'd laugh for days."

* * *

Asha stretched her back, feeling her joints pop in response. She headed toward the cockpit. EB-3972 stiffened, his neck growing hot as Asha peered over his shoulder. She nodded towards him. In a few minutes, they would drop out of hyperspace and arrive at the Supreme Leader's dreadnought.

"Make sure to head towards the back hanger when we approach the Dawn."

"We won't be announcing ourselves?"

"Lord Savyn desires privacy, although I believe he merely dislikes talking to the brass."

EB still shuddered a little. They had spent a lot of time in his presence during their mission, while he no longer had to stifle the need to bolt, the Knight still but him on edge. Despite that, he could not deny enjoying working with him. They had been raised to know only one thing, absolute loyalty but for the first time in his life, EB had felt pride. Pride in being a stormtrooper. Across the galaxy, they were disdained by al, yet for the people of Kerev Doi, there was never any contempt in their eyes. They treated them as heroes, not soldiers. He almost felt ashamed for feeling happy.

Asha touched his shoulder and he was startled out of his thoughts. She handed him a small bag and he gasped. Stormfruit candy, he had it only once before when he first served under her. It was by utter chance he had found it, they raided a rebel ship EB founded it tucked in small cabinet. He never thought he would have it again.

"A gift from Kerev Doi."

"But Commander, we're not supposed to-"

"Fortunately for you, I am on good terms with your superior. She doesn't mind." There was mirth in her eyes.

"Thank you" He removed his helmet, slipping a piece in his mouth, flavour burst on his tongue. It was heaven compared to their common food rations. It was in moments like this that a common soldier knew the difference between living and existing. Asha tilted her head peering at him. He shifted.

"Is something wrong Commander?"

She smiled soothingly. "I almost forgot what you really looked like. You have a pleasant face soldier."

* * *

"It is too risky Rey."

"I know, but I can help Leia, please."

Poe and Rose were going on an undercover mission to Corellia. Leia discovered Devron had recently been in frequent contact with the First Order. The Corellian government had hired him to oversee the building of several ships. As one of Kuat's most accomplished engineers, his work was highly sought. The project required a large number of pilots and mechanics, perfect for Poe and Rose; Rey knew she had the skills to assist them.

"What if he recognises you? You could be captured, we cannot risk it."

"He won't remember me, we were only together for a few minutes. Besides, I won't be wearing all that fancy stuff and face paint."

Leia couldn't help but smile at her choice of wording. "And, what if he does remember you?" "I'll use some Jedi mind tricks, my abilities could be a real asset on the mission, please Leia."

The general thumbed her forehead. Knowing the amount of effort it would have taken to get her brother to act, she would certainly get her way in the end.

"Alright Rey, but you will obey all orders given by Poe, and no going off by yourself."

Rey blushed remembering the report R2 gave to the general, but she nevertheless beamed at the elder woman in elation. Rey wanted to go the second she found out about the mission. A part of her felt ashamed she hadn't noticed anything was amiss when she met Devron. She shuddered at the thought of how he had gotten so close to Leia.

"I promise I will find out the truth General."

Leia smiled at the resolve she saw in her eyes. She gave her the case file for the mission and watched the young Jedi leave, her back firm, every step taken with determination.

Her heart throbbed a little and she rubbed her chest, her fingers shaking. Not now. She stumbled into a seat, out of breath and pale. At that moment Chewie entered the room, noticing Leia's tense expression he growled in alarm.

"I'm fine Chewie, no need to worry."

He held her in a large furry embrace and she patted his back soothingly. She was still so small, in the blink of an eye, she had grown from a young girl to a hardened General. Chewie trembled, knowing that she would one day be gone. He would live for many more years but at the moment he felt incredibly old.

Leia continued to whisper comforting words, reassuring her close friend even as her body felt strained. She prayed that there was enough strength in her soul for her to continue.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My apologies everyone for the belated update. I was working on art projects and the chapters I'm currently working on are double my standard length. I realised at my regular 1.5K per update this fanfic might end up being over 100 chapters long which is way too much. Longer chapters take more time to write but I still hope to publish at least two chapters per month.

This is mainly a filler chapter, I wrote it immediately after the previous. It helped me explore the story more and develop other aspects unrelated to the main ship. I do feel bad for the long wait and so I will post another update within a week, regardless of wether I finish writing the current chapter I'm working on.

Please Review and I will see you soon.


	24. Dance

"You're 32!"

Poe's cheeks tinted, "no need to act so surprised Rey."

"But I thought you were in your late 20's tops."

Connix laughed, her drink sloshing out of her cup. Rey and Rose had successfully severed the crystal. Rose controlled the lazer with a balanced hand, her centered focus disguising her anxiety. It only took a few minutes but felt like an eternity, Rey had to stop Rose periodically whenever she felt a shift in the crystal. Leia provided them with a bottle of Emerald wine to celebrate the success and Rey could still feel it swirl pleasantly in her stomach. Poe decided to kick things up with a little makeshift party in the hanger, their small little group soon became a massive gathering as other resistance members joined.

Connix hiccupped, her laughter dying down, "that's because he's reckless, impatient and overconfident."

Poe gasped in indignation, "Oh really? And who's always there urging me on?"

There was mirth in her eyes, "As a young impressionable youth I was swept up in the adventure of a legendary Resistance figure. Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself for manipulating me."

"Manipulating you? I can't even convince you to order an extra bottle of engine grease." Connix laughed again remembering the puppy eyes Poe constantly threw her when asking for favours.

"Connix is right Poe can be a real snake char- Oh my God!" Finn gaped, eyes wide as he stared at the dance floor.

Turning, Rey realised what had caught his attention. Chewbacca, the giant Wookie warrior was dancing with Rose. Their difference in height was comical yet Chewie moved slowly being extremely careful with his partner.

"That's so adorable."

Finn scowled at Poe. "Adorable. What if Chewie accidentally steps on her, he'd crush all her bones."

"Relax Finn," Rey patted his elbow, "Chewie is being mindful. I think he sees her as a youngling, although don't tell Rose that."

Finn pouted, "she didn't want to dance before."

Poe chuckled, "people can change their minds. Speaking of changing how about a dance with me Rey?"

She stared at his expectant hand. It had been months since the ball and a part of her felt a little self-conscious.

"Come on Rey, I wanna see you dance." At Connix coaxing the young Jedi tentatively accepted the pilot's hand.

With a roguish smile, Poe pulled Rey onto the dance floor. They moved elegantly, every turn and dip flowed like water, it wasn't long until everyone watched them raptly. There was a playful edge to their dance, almost as if they were racing again, each attempting to outmanoeuvre the other.

Poe gripped her waist and spun her in the air, Rey gasped, laughing as she leaned into his hold. When he set her down she stumbled into him as thunderous applause rolled throughout the hanger. Poe chuckled, ruffling her hair, she scowled at him patting her buns. Both were soon swarmed with other Resistance members begging for a dance.

"It must be exhausting to be famous." Connix commented as she watched the two across the dance floor.

"Yeah, those guys are practically idols, nobody comes close to them."

She turned to Finn wide-eyed. "You're famous to Finn."

"A little I suppose."

Connix huffed, she leaned in her voice low, "you see those girls over there, they've been staring at you the moment they arrived." Finn turned to them in shock, they giggled to each other before waving shyly at him. Dumbfounded he waved back stiffly. "Finn the hero who turned his back on the evil First Order, who stormed Star Killer base, who was willing to sacrifice his noble life to save the Resistance."

"Stop it," his cheeks reddened and his neck grew hot.

"You are very brave Finn, brave enough to ask a girl to dance."

Catching the knowing look in her eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to Rose.

Rey smiled over her partner's shoulder as she caught sight of Finn leading Rose onto the dance floor again.

"You know you dance the same way you fly, it's the same with Poe." Rey fumbled in her mind, Yolo Ziff, he was one of Poe's teammates on Black squadron. She briefly remembered seeing him in the hanger when she went on one of her regular races with Poe.

"And how do we fly?"

"With joy."

She laughed. "It's easy to enjoy ourselves when we're not fighting for our lives."

He spun her around, "That's certainly true, you know you're very beautiful Rey, with your reputation you'd be perfect for publicity."

"Publicity?"

"I am a propaganda artist, the poster I made with Poe is really popular, it brought in heaps of new recruits, I'm sure your's would too. People think you're the next Skywalker, the one who will save the galaxy."

Her breath hitched, Rey tended to spend most of her time helping her friends or training, she didn't notice how the other Resistance members looked at her. She represented so much hope to them if they found out about her connection to Kylo… she shuddered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm-" A horrible screeching sound echoed through the hanger.

Rey whipped her head up catching the sight of a dangling starfighter. It swung precariously above them, ripped chains and bars hung from it. People screamed scrambling away. Too late, it dropped. Desperately Rey raised her hands using the force to stop its fall. She grunted under its weight, the concrete cracking beneath her feet. People froze, spellbound at the sight of the miracle.

"Move!" They immediately ran out of the way, gaze still locked on the young Jedi.

Panting, Rey lowered it slowly, as soon as it touched the ground she collapsed. A cheer roared through the air and Rey felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That was amazing Rey," Poe's voice was filled with so much pride.

Ziff stood a step away, awe emanated from him, looking around she saw similar expressions of reverence. Her heart grew heavy.

* * *

Harmony. That's what it felt like as Rey held the two pieces of the Kaber crystal together. She separated them, holding one in each hand and felt the change immediately. One grew hot and the other became cold. She held them like that until it almost became uncomfortable and then joined them again. They pulsed becoming a soothing warmth that penetrated every nerve ending. Carefully she placed them into the crystal chamber. It felt almost unreal, after months of work it was finally whole again.

She glanced around herself, she was alone on the same that balcony Kylo taught her how to stop a blaster shot. With trepidation, Rey activated the lightsaber. It blazed into life, casting blue light across her face, the low buzz was almost calming.

"Rey."

She spun around. Too preoccupied with the saber, she hadn't realised Kylo stood before her. Her fingers twitched, her first instinct was to hide it but there was something in his eyes that made her stop. His gaze was focused on her face, he hadn't even glanced at it.

"You fixed it."

She nodded slowly. He already had his suspicions when Zendor reported to him that a crate of dictum cells had gone missing on Naboo. He felt slightly guilty for allowing him to go on a wild goose chase before calling him back.

His breath hitched as she held the saber out to him. There was something vulnerable in her gaze and he accepted it, his large hands briefly encapsulating hers. It felt different, he only wielded it briefly back in Snoke's throne room but he could sense change. It still emanated raw power but it was tinged with something, something serene and tranquil. Kylo closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him.

"You've made it better."

In an instant, all the apprehension left her and he handed the saber back, it's weight comforting in her grip.

"Do you still want it?" Rey questioned

He bit his tongue stopping the immediate response that almost fell from his mouth. His eyes ran over her hotly and she flushed under his gaze. He was close, close enough for her to feel his warmth.

"It is you that the lightsaber recognises."

"I'm not so sure." She still remembered when it was severed as if it desired to be broken instead of choosing.

He drew his own saber from his hip, she almost took a step back before realising his intent.

"I would never hurt you, Rey."

"I know."

Taking their respective stances they clashed. She could feel the oxygen burn between their lightsabers. The humming sound of every strike vibrated through them like their own heartbeat. It was as if they were dancing together, their bodies twining and moving together.

Kylo slashed to the left and she swerved away feeling the heat brush the side of her neck, Rey knew for a moment he held it still before it could come any closer to her. Her heart thundered at the knowledge, her movements became staggered. He should have overpowered her yet every strike urged her on, empowering her. When their sabers melded into a brilliant purple, a peculiar sense of peace followed through them. With their weapons locked above their heads, Kylo's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She panted, her chest pushing against his.

"Rey, you are so much stronger than you know."

Her hand slipped up to cup his neck, she could feel his heart beat against her palm.

"And so are you."

Even after he disappeared from her sight, she could still feel his touch surround her.

"Rey?"

She gasped, spinning around Leia stood before her. The general glanced around with a confused expression, her hands pressed against her abdomen as if she was trying to keep herself together.

"That buzzing sound, I thought I heard a battle." Her very bones throbbed, like an old ache that had been reopened.

Rey wiped her arm down her face clearing her sweat as she deactivated her lightsaber. It was hard, so very hard to lie. Her lips twitched wanting to spill forth everything but there was a weariness to Leia. She knew that Kylo wouldn't come. The pain that thundered through her would be nothing compared to what the General would feel.

"No Leia, I was just… practicing by myself.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another update! I still haven't finished the chapter I'm currently working on but I didn't want to make you guys wait. Originally it began with the second half, the party being a brief one line but I expanded on it wanting to explore the Resistance more. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I can get another chapter up before the end of the month.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	25. Monster

Kylo rubbed his forehead trying to concentrate on the datapad in front of him.

"Trouble in Supreme hood O'Great One?"

He threw the pad at Savyn's smirking face. The knight chuckled, catching it mid-air with the force. "Do you sense it?"

Savyn tilted his head in curiosity, he looked shockingly adorable for such a brutal individual. "Sense what?"

All day his head, no his very being throbbed as if in apprehension. He knew it was the force trying to tell him something. But what? He spoke with every commander, every general, checked every log and report, yet there was nothing.

"A danger is approaching. I do not know what it is only that it will come soon."

Savyn's face twisted into a scowl. "If someone is foolish enough to attack you in my presence then they will be cleaved apart… in the end." He added with a smirk.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't bloody up my new dreadnought." There was a spark of amusement in his gaze as remembered how his second tested his guards.

"Have the other Knights called back."

Savyn's eyes widened, "is it that serious."

Kylo stroked the old wound in his stomach, he wondered what would happen to Rey if he were harmed. His fist clenched.

"The force is trying to warn me, I do not know what it is but it's real."

Savyn swung his legs off the couch, his mask clutched his hands. Something wicked and cruel wrapped rose in him and the Supreme Leader sensed the guards outside tremble.

"Does it have anything to do with the attack in your council chamber?"

Kylo bit his tongue, his immediate answer was no but then there would be the question of how. He never told anyone about what really happened and the investigation was left cold; just like Zendor's search. The lies kept pilling up, but knowing how the First Order would react, Kylo kept his mouth shut.

"Perhaps, just tell everyone to return immediately. Oh, and inform Commander Asha as well."

Savyn grinned, "Certainly, I'll do it in person."

Kylo sighed as he left, a part of him felt sorry for the poor Commander. Out of all the knights- actually out of everyone he knew, Savyn was the most mischievous and his favourite victims were solemn ones.

* * *

Sweat trickled down his brow, EB felt his arms grow heavy but he kept his arms up against the barrage the Knight dealt. He had no hope of winning but the aim was not to win against Savyn 'the bloody', the goal was to survive.

He blocked a fist aimed at his stomach, sidestepping to avoid another blow. He knew Savyn was playing with him, he could easily have ended it but from the manic grin on his lips, he knew the Knight wanted to play. EB staggered back, absorbing a brutal hit across his chest. His breath escaped him, eyes tearing as the sound of pounding flesh echoed through the training hall. His sight blurred and he fell to his knees, he was going to pass out any second, with the last of his strength he raised his arm to protect himself from an oncoming blow. It never came.

"Is there a problem Commander?"

EB squinted up and gasped, Commander Asha gripped Lord Savyn's fist, stopping it inches from his face.

"This fight bores me. If you would oblige, I'd like to spar with you, my Lord."

EB shuddered as he grinned wickedly, yet Commander Asha's face remained serene.

He stepped back in a mock bow, "but of course little one, I aim to please."

Asha turned, hauling EB to his feet, "you fought well," her voice was so low he almost didn't hear her.

The look in her eyes was clear. He could not intervene. He gave a nod as he staggered off the sparring floor. He should probably go to the infirmary but he couldn't bear to leave without knowing how the Commander would fare.

There was a deadening pause as each took their respective stances. It was they were a coiled snake waiting for it to strike. The was a shuffling noise throughout the hall, while it became deserted the minute Savyn entered, it began to swell up again with curious soldiers. It seemed a battle between two of the First Order's most renowned figures was enough to instil a little bravery or perhaps recklessness in them. A gasp echoed throughout the hall, glancing up at the viewing platform Asha spotted the Supreme Leader gazing down at them.

She shifted her attention back to the knight. A mistake. She should never have taken her eyes off him in the first place. Jumping back, she barely missed his strike towards her heads. Her body was small making her seem weak to many, but facing her opponent she used it to dart out of the reach of the Bloody Knight.

"Come now Commander," he spoke without pausing in his assault, "this will not be any fun if you don't fi-"

She flung her leg up catching his chin, he stumbled back with a laugh. Crouching low he renewed his attack putting in more force, Asha countered, her body moving faster. They looked like a blur, sticking and deflecting each other's blows like wild beasts. Savyn pinned her down but she threw him over her, they grappled with each other, every movement aimed at victory.

Savyn pinned her down again, she made threw a fist at his face but he didn't move back, taking the full his nose cracked but he had her throat in his grip.

EB began to shake, obedience keeping him locked in place even as his battered body leaned towards her. She should tap out but the Commander was not the type to surrender and the Knight might not be the type to even accept it. Everyone had the same thought; how long would she last?

"Enough!" Kylo's voice boomed throughout the hall.

Asha and Savyn immediately leapt away from each other. Both stood facing the Supreme Leader, every soldier turned to him, their knees hit the ground in unison. All bowed low leaving only Savyn who stood with a smirk on his lips. Kylo gave them a passive look before turning away. Breaking from their trance, the soldiers quickly dispersed, avoiding the attention of the bloody Knight flushed from battle.

Asha made a sweeping bow, "many thanks my Lord," her voice a little hoarse.

He grinned, "an absolute pleasure little one, I would be happy to engage you again."

EB shivered, his gaze remained on the predator as he left. He was startled at the touch of Asha's warm fingers on his battered cheek.

"You should have gone to the infirmary already."

He gave a dry smile, "I've been through worst, your own training was harder." His gaze swept over her, "you could use a little attention as well."

She chuckled, draping his arm across her shoulder she led him to the infirmary.

"Earlier I saw you two talk, what was it about?"

She glanced at him before focusing on the path ahead of them; when he was finally tucked onto a medical bed and everyone was ordered to leave did she finally turn to him.

"The Supreme Leader believes an attack will occur soon."

"An attack!?"

"We don't know what exactly, but Danger is approaching, Lord Savyn is recalling all the Knights of Ren and is tightening up security."

"My gods, all the Knights together on one ship."

Asha smiled tightly, "fun right?"

* * *

"I'll be there in a few hours."

Kylo nodded to his fellow Knight before shutting off the holoprojector. They hadn't all been together since his coronation. He sighed, rubbing his head again. He didn't have a shred of doubt in their loyalty but having them this close to the higher ups was bound to cause trouble. The Knights of Ren weren't one for politics or machinations. Battle; pure and simple, that was their domain and they reveled in it.

He scrolled through the ship logs, everything was nor… a heartbeat. Someone was in his council chamber with him. No, there was more, he could feel them crawling just beyond the edges of his telepathic field. His body was relaxed, face calm. Carefully he probed at the other mind. He encountered a wall, sturdy enough that it would take considerable effort to break.

Summoning his lightsaber he flooded the room with fear.

The assassin hissed as he fell from the shadows. Plasma met plasma as Kylo struck a vibro-blade. He was surprised for a moment before he pushed forward forcing the assassin back, yet he retaliated grazing the Supreme Leader's chest. His opponent was well equipped and well trained; Kylo used the force to throw a chair at him, tearing the room apart as he strengthened attacks.

Through the Force, he sensed his guards outside engaging in combat with the other assassins. He roared, feeling their pain and death. Three of his guards had already fallen.

The room vibrated with his power. He pounded at the assassin's mental shields, battering it as if it was a thin sheet of metal, he screamed lashing out at the Supreme Leader.

"You're dead!" The assassin cried lunging forward.

Kylo used to Force to block his attack holding the vibro-blade immobile mid air side. He drew his light saber several inches into the assassins torso, flesh burned before him. Instead of screaming the assassin grinned. Two thin proboscises struck Kylo's face. The master knight gasped as he felt his energy drain from him. An Anzati. The laughed pulling the saber away.

"I've never had a meal this potent! You are truly are a monster Supreme Leader."

His flesh began to knit together, body strengthening as the Master Knight weakened. Kylo summoned all his power, thrusting it towards him. The assassin buckled, overwhelmed by the sheer force.

"Yes, I am." He severed him in half.

Kylo staggered back, chest pounding, his head felt like it was about to split. The air vibrated behind him. With a gasp he barely had enough time to stop the blaster shot, it froze a hairbreadth from his face.

 _Savyn!_

He could already feel the knight approaching. His arm felt heavy as he engaged an assassin droid. His vision blurred, soon he would pass out. Somewhere in the distance, Kylo heard a roar, a blur in the shape of a predator attacked the droid. His hand drifted to stomach. With the last of his strength, he attempted to close himself off from her.

 _I'm sorry Rey_

* * *

Pain. Pain, unlike anything she'd known before consumed her. She collapsed on the balcony, the balcony, _their_ balcony. Her soul felt hallowed out as if all the life was drained out of her.

 _No. No. No. No._

Gritting her teeth she threw her mind out across the galaxy, praying to any god that would listen to her.

 _Please Ben_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's been far too long since my last update. I was planning to release another chapter in February but I was busy with an Art project. Not just any piece of art, this fanfic is getting its own personal cover image! This story is occupying a very important part of my life right now and I felt it was necessary to put my own personal stamp on it.

Unfortunately it did take a lot longer than expected, 3 weeks to be exact. I do a variety of artwork and hadn't done any painting of drawing in half a year so I was wayyy out of practice. The image will be up in the next update; which will be the final chapter of the first Arc I have planned.

There's a lot of action in this chapter which I hope you enjoyed. At the time I was watching Castlevania which put me in the mood to write. I'm back at school now but I still want to maintain a steady pace of writing and will hopefully update again this month.

Please review and I will see you soon.


	26. I love You

She retched, throwing up over the railing. With shaking fingers she pushed her hair back. She still couldn't reach him. Her fingertip brushed her cheeks. Wet? Pulling them away Rey realised she was crying, tears poured down her face all the while her fractured mind continued to stretch beyond the stars.

 _Ben! Answer me, please!_

Her body quivered as she sank to the ground. He was hurt and alone, the knowledge shook her to her core. She needed to hold him, to touch him, to be with him. He was there for her and she would be there for him.

With bleary eyes, Rey caught sight of the lightsaber. She summoned it, too weak to move. Her hand trembled as she opened the chamber exposing the crystals. Touching them, warmth infused her chasing away the emptiness. Her chest expanded, absorbing the Force.

 _Take me to him._

* * *

Her palms met glass. Kylo was beyond her reach, submerged in a bacta tank. He looked tranquil, floating serenely but she could sense the coldness surrounding him. She pulled herself up, pressing herself flush against the tank in an attempt to be closer to him. Kylo's exposed body would have caused her to turn away yet her all she felt was the desire to see him open his eyes. Her heart heaved at the absence of his gaze.

She exhaled deeply, summoning her courage she opened herself up.

All the warmth and strength she had gained moments ago was swept away. The cold lashed at her like a beast, eating at her heart and mind. A whimper escaped her but she pushed forward. More and more the darkness continued to shred her apart until it felt like it was the only thing that existed.

 _Stop, Rey_

She gasped, struggling towards him, she wrapped her existence around him. She felt his pained conscious surround her with desperation and anguish.

 _You shouldn't have come, you're hurting yourself._ He tried to push her away but she wound herself tighter around him.

 _No. Never. I will stay with you_

 _I can't let you do this._

She felt his misery, his guilt, and accepted all of it; flooding him with the warmth she always carried for him, the warmth that not even the darkness could touch.

 _You've claimed me Ben Solo and I will always be with you._

And so the two halves fell together.

* * *

Gentle fingers brushed her head. No, not Ben who was that? She struggled to understand her surroundings, the coldness still encompassed them. She was still entwined with Ben, whose mind had grown quite after his loathing subsided. The hand touched her again and she turned away from it.

 _I mean you no harm._

 _Who are you?_

 _I am the One._

 _What do you want?_ Rey held Ben tighter, she would fight anyone who would dare threaten him. Sensing her apprehension Ben clutched her, roaring at the void.

She smiled. _Nothing can tear you two apart._

The darkness melted away. Up and up they soared.

* * *

Rey blearily opened her eyes, she was on the balcony again, the night sky spread above her. Rough yet tender fingers brushed her cheek. Looking down she realised she was sprawled on top of Kylo. She snuggled closer to him pressing a kiss on his chest, right over his strong beating heart.

"Where are you?"

"In my chambers. I can't believe you came for me, Rey."

"How could I not?"

His hand slid to her head and he gripped her locks so he could hold her gaze. "What you did was foolish, you could have killed yourself, you can not do that to yourself, I tried so hard to stop it."

Rey's brow furrowed, "what do you mean Kylo Ren?"

His gaze shifted away from her.

If it weren't for the fact he'd just been hurt she might have pummelled him. "I can't kriffing believe you. You closed yourself off from the Force, you closed yourself off from me! How could you? Do you have any idea how scared I was, how empty everything was without you!"

He kissed her trembling hands, but she was still flush with anger. "I'm sorry Rey, I thought that if I closed myself off from you then you wouldn't be hurt. I can't let you suffer because of me."

She cast him that piercing look of determination that he loved. "I will do what I want, and if I want to stay by your side and endure the darkness with you then that is what I'll do."

He growled lowly, "if you wish to be with me then be with me, Rey."

She gritted her teeth, her fingers digging into his chest. How could he ask that of her? Every time, every time it was if he was pulling her apart. She tried to rise up but he held her tightly, after a few minutes of struggle she collapsed on him. He kissed her head feeling her body shake.

Her voice trembled "Is it not enough?"

"What is not enough?"

Rey's eyes glistened and he gently brushed her hot cheek. "Is it not enough that I love you?"

His heart stopped, he shot up crushing her to his chest, she sat aside him as tears poured down her face.

"Impossible. You can't be. You just can't" he kept murmuring words of disbelief as he kissed her face over and over again his lips trailing over every inch.

He could taste the salt of her tears on his tongue, he held her tighter yet she didn't protest only letting her tears fall.

She managed to push him by an inch away and held his face in her hands, he never looked so vulnerable. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips to his. He shuddered, it was if a great ravine opened up and he devoured her with hunger.

"I love you Rey."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the wait. I always aim for a minimum of 2 updates but it's been difficult to write 3K chapters. However, I don't want this fanfic to be too long chapter-wise. You may have noticed an oddity in the chapter list, that's because I combined the first and second chapter. They were very short and I consider them the weakest links since, in the beginning, I wrote them on impulse, not putting a lot of thought into them.

Ironically this current update is also _very short_. I did add more in editing but since this is such a pivotal chapter, I didn't want to force it. This chapter marks the conclusion of the first arc with the confession and the kiss, I hope you all enjoyed yourself, Lord knows this was a long time coming.

The new cover art is up. You can find a full version on Instagram, Tumblr and Deviant Art, my handle name is Goldn Wagon for all three. For a step-by-step process and explanation check Deviant Art. I do plan on doing more Reylo work. It will be quite a challenge, you'll notice I've mainly been doing sewing so my painting and drawing skills were out of practice. Nevertheless; I still want to do more artwork. If you don't want to overcrowd your feed you don't have to follow me I will alert you in the A/N notes when I post Reylo art that will be based on this fic.

Next chapter which will be the first chapter of the second Arc should be up later this month.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	27. Knights of Ren

There was a distinctive rattling sound echoing throughout the chamber. It wouldn't surprise anyone if one of the stormtroopers collapsed from sheer freight.

"M-my lord perhaps you would be more comfortable in your own quarters."

Lord Zendor didn't even spare him a glance, he fell to the ground chocking. One soldier twitched with the inclination to help him but the utter fury on the knight's face kept everyone locked in place.

"Zendor, it's not nice to throw temper tantrums." The choking stopped and there was an audible sigh of relief as Lord Arden appeared.

Known as the calmest of the knights and if anyone could save them from a volatile death it was him.

"What the fuck is going on here!" A giant appeared and their relief died instantly.

"We are being denied access to Kylo." Zendor's voice was cold, a stark contrast to Lord Arbelo's darkening face.

The largest of the Knights, he looked like a wild beast ready to slaughter anyone. He bellowed, sticking the wall beside him, his meaty fist leaving a large indent. A whimper escaped one of the soldiers. What gods had they angered. What terrible force decided to turn its wicked gaze on them.

A third face appeared, "why don't you use your head instead of your paw Bel, it might improve your appearance."

That's it, they were certain to die, whenever Lord Arbelo and Lord Rance were in a room together body parts would surely go flying.

"How about I use _you_ shortie."

Rance's blue lips curled into a snarl. The Chiss male was tall and elegant, and half a head shorter than Arbelo yet that didn't stop him from looking down on the larger knight.

"That's enough you two," Arden ordered, "we have a more important matter to deal wi-"

"I can't believe you're all here!"

"Sunri." Arden sighed thumbing his forehead.

"I was here for hourrrrs," He whined, "none of you came to get me." The youngest knight pouted casting his brothers-in-arms a sulky look.

"Have none of us been able to reach Kylo?" Zendor questioned.

"No, I just keep being told he is not in the right condition to meet with anyone. As if we are _anyone_." Rance spat the word out, his red eyes glowing.

"You there." Arbelo used the force to summon a soldier to him.

"Yes," the poor man's voice came out as a high squeak, his feet dangling inches off the ground.

"Under whose command are we being denied access."

"It is Commander Orson's," Arden answered for him as it looked like the soldier was about to pass out from sheer terror.

"Who the fuck is Commander Orson?"

"I am."

 _Weak_. That was the first thought the Knights had when being confronted with the short grey haired man. At heart, they were like predators and each flexed their claws wanting to strike. No less than twenty soldiers stood in their way, armed to the teeth guarding the Commander. _Appetisers_.

"I'm afraid the Supreme Leader has been severely injured since the assassination attempt. Any visitors will have to wait until he fully recovers."

"Visitors," Arbelo growled.

Arden placed a hand on his comrade's arm. "We are the knights of Ren, Commander. If it is strength that the Supreme Leader needs then we are the pillars who will raise him."

"There is a legion of medical staff and droids attending to him, there will be no need for your _abilities_. As protocol has it, only the top personnel of the First Order are allowed to even speak with him, which unfortunately does not include any of you."

Rance's hand spasmed around his lightsaber. _Kill him. Kill him._

"If anyone can be trusted to be in Kylo's presence it's us." Zendor's voice was soft yet the brutality in his eyes caused Orson's guards to tense.

 _Don't_. Arden sent the thought to all his brothers. _We can't cause any trouble for Kylo._

"Be that as it may, rules are rules. As the next highest official, I am now in control of this vessel you will have to obey me."

"Except you are not." The knights relaxed at the sight of Savyn, curious black-clad soldiers flanked him.

"And why is that Lord Savyn?"

"I am the Master of the Knights of Ren and that means I outrank you."

"But the Supreme Lead-"

"Is the Supreme Leader! The position falls to me, _you_ are beneath me." Power blanketed the room, the walls vibrated with it. Orson took a step back, visibly swallowing. "Run along, little soldier before I have you stripped of your rank."

He seethed, casting him a glare before storming away.

"Sav!" Sunri launched himself at him. He clung to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Where have you been, I've been trying to reach you for-ever."

Each knight had actually reached out telepathically to him after being denied, yet they were met with silence.

"I am sorry everyone, I've been busy interrogating the surviving assassins." Their mood instantly darkened.

"What happened? And who are they?" Rance demanded, gesturing to the black soldiers.

"It would be better to speak privately. Come, Kylo's waiting for us."

At the mention of his name, it was if they knights were electrified and they immediately swept through the halls like a hurricane.

They reached the medical wing, more black soldiers stood guard, Savyn nodded to one of them and the doors opened.

"Kylo!" Sunri immediately ran to him but before he could make contact he was picked clean off his feet by Arbelo.

"Whoa there squirt, he's injured remember." Sunri pouted but kept still.

"I'm actually doing better than before," his voice was low and there was a drowsy look to his gaze.

"He really is. A few hours ago we had him submerged in bacta, clinging to life, then the next he's awake and demanding to go back to work, despite the fact his greatness should know better." Savyn flicked the tip of Kylo's nose, earning a scowl.

"So you're fine now," Zendor questioned.

"Yes I'm perfectly-"

"A youngling could defeat you." Kylo cast Savyn another dirty look.

Immediately the knights surrounded Kylo, they each placed a hand on him. Summoning their power, they directed it towards their brother who soaked it up like a sponge.

Kylo grunted, heaving as he struggled to relax under the prickling feeling.

"Thanks," he bit out as his body trembled a little. He could feel his strength returning. In a few moments, he would be back to his regular deadly self.

"So what happened?" Impatience laced Arbelo's voice, his hands twitched the need to break something, preferably necks.

"We were infiltrated by a group of assassins called the Karkko" Savyn answered. "They slaughtered half of Kylo's guards. The one that attacked Kylo was an Anzati. He drained Kylo of his energy before he killed him."

"And did you find out how they were able to inflict such damages." Arden questioned

Savyn gave a cruel smile, "I did. As I'm sure many of you suspect it was an inside job. They were supplied by their employer with First Order Uniforms, IDs, ship maps, everything. They were even familiar with our procedures, they knew exactly how to act like common personnel."

"Any idea of who this employer is?"

"Unfortunately they never met in person Supreme Leader, we are investigating their transmissions and equipment for leads." Asha's voice rose, answering for them. The knights instinctively reached for their weapons but Savyn waved them off.

"And who are you?" Rance looked down his nose at her, his eyes appraising.

"Commander Asha my Lord," she answered with a bow, "I am the head of the Allya Unit."

"And what does the Allya Unit do?"

"Anything the Supreme Leader wants."

"You accompanied Savyn to Kerev Doi," it was Zendor who spoke, his voice tinged with curiosity. He remembered speaking with Savyn about her.

"She did. An excellent fighter and a skilled leader. Her unit is currently filling in for Kylo's guards." The praise from Savyn was enough to ease the other knights and Asha nodded to him in gratitude.

"What do you need us to do Kylo," Arden's voice was serene but beneath it laid the feeling of helplessness all the knights felt when they were alerted of the attack.

"Arden, Rance, you two will aid Asha in her investigation. Arbelo and Sunri will select and train my new guards. Savyn, Zendor there is a separate mission I need you to accomplish."

The all bowed to him, "at your service Supreme Leader."

Savyn was the first to rise grinning gleefully. "Now that we're all here and Kylo isn't at risk to dying we should celebrate our reunion." With a single raise of his hand, two bottles of wine and a series of glasses came to him.

Kylo raised an eyebrow, "did you stock my medical wing with alcohol for this very moment?"

"You've known me for over a decade Kylo, you tell me."

Each accepted a glass although Arbelo just took a whole bottle which seemed much smaller in his grip.

"Sure you don't want some juice Sunri?" The young knight stuck a tongue out him in response, having to lean his head way back to meet Arbelo's laughing gaze.

Savyn raised his glass, "to Kylo's recovery, and good hunting."

The downed their glasses, the wine warming their throat and stomach.

"And to Asha, welcome to the sausage party."

Kylo and Arden sighed, Asha coughed into her cup, Arbelo slapped her on the back which almost sent her pitching forward.

"More like a models club," Asha whispered as she caught her balance.

"How sweet, I bet I'm the prettiest." Savyn declared as he tossed back his glass.

The knights immediately started arguing. Kylo sighed as he summoned a squadron of cleaning droids. Asha gave him an apologetic look and he waved her off, she turned to leave but not before Arbelo stripped off his shirt and started flexing.

"Where are you going Asha, you're going to judge this contest." The commander stifled a groan as Savyn lifted her off her feet, levitating her back.

* * *

Two daggers hit their targets dead centre.

"Mine was first."

"Bullshit, you chose a lighter blade." Arbelo spat glaring at Rance.

"And your's was longer."

The Knights had used their force abilities to throw them across the training hall. Each time at a further distance.

"What about me? What about me?" Sunri jumped up and down before sending his own daggers at the targets pushing both Rance's and Arbelo's out of the way.

"Show-off." Rance locked Sunri's head beneath his arm, ruffling his hair.

He laughed slapping at Rance's arms to get loose. Many were fooled into thinking Sunri was a sweet little boy from his appearance and mannerisms, yet his skills at dismemberment were arguably better than Savyn's.

"All of you are a bunch of show-offs." Arden declared as he watched Zendor throw a javelin, it hit one of the targets splitting it clean in half.

"We are indeed but it sends a message," there was mischief in Savyn's voice.

Glancing around Arden noticed the soldiers and officers peering from the corners. As soon as they arrived the training hall, it was immediately abandoned but it seemed they drew a plethora of spectators.

"So we are asserting our dominance? I don't think Kylo would appreciate it if we pissed circles around his ship," Arbelo called out as he there another dagger.

Savyn laughed, he threw a blade at the giant Knight's head who dodged it with dismissive ease. "More like reminding people why we are feared."

"We are plenty feared, just ask the soldiers we sent to the med bay," Rance added as he finally released Sunri.

"Obviously not enough. Someone had the gall to attack Kylo. We were infiltrated and he was injured, now a Commander dared to insult us by treating us as unruly guests." The other knights bristled at the reminder. "We need to present a strong a united front for Kylo, otherwise the Brass will think it fit to command us."

Sunri grinned, "then let's have some fun. I'm sure Commander Orson's guards will enjoy training with us."

Savyn's eyes gleamed wickedly at the suggestion.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The first chapter of the second arc is finally up! I've been so excited to show you all the Knights of Ren, these boys are so much fun to write.

As an added bonus here's a crack character playlist:

 _Savyn - Right Said Fred, I'm too Sexy_

 _Zendor - Lady Gaga, Poker Face_

 _Arden - TLC, No Scrub_

 _Arbelo - Village People, Macho Man_

 _Rance - MC Hammer, Can't touch this_

 _Sunri - My Chemical Romance, Teenagers_

Also I am so pumped for Episode 9. 100% definitely believe 'Rise of Skywalker' is referring to Kylo Ren / Ben Solo. A lot of people still people believe Rey is a Skywalker, and I do to... through marriage ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this update and Happy Easter, the next should be up by the start of May if not the end of April.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


	28. Sweetheart

"What's going on with you Rey?"

She flushed glancing away from the pilot. Her cheeks and lips were still raw. "Nothing's up with me."

Poe huffed, "Really? Because yesterday you were absent during dinner and you never miss a meal. Now today you slept all morning and afternoon."

Rey turned away fiddling with the ship's controls. "I was just tired from training my force abilities, that's all.

"I've known you for months and this is the first time you've acted this way."

"Well… I was testing my boundaries."

"Then I hope you are respectful of your boundaries. You need to be alert during this mission." There was a seriousness in his tone that made her stand straighter.

"Of course Poe," she nodded solemnly to him.

"The supplies have all been loaded," Rose declared, popping her head into the cockpit, "we're good to go."

BB8 rolled by her, the little droid buzzing with excitement at being able to accompany them. Leia had granted them the use of a light freighter, an A-wing was tucked in the hull, Poe felt would have preferred his usual X-wing but it was too eponymous with the Resistance.

"We leave in five, I'll go alert the mission control, come on BB8" Poe strode out, the droid trailing him.

"You okay Rey?" Rose question

"I am, and you? I saw you talking with Finn earlier."

Rose's lips thinned and she turned away from her. Rey couldn't help but poke at their relationship. It had been almost a year since Crait and they were still stuck in a quasi-relationship. Always together and yet not. Sometimes she grew frustrated with them, there was nothing truly stopping them.

"We said goodbye, Finn's was a little anxious about this."

"That's why you got extra muscle with you," Rey flexed her slender arms causing Rose to laugh.

"You know I never asked you about how that dance went with Finn."

An indulgent smile graced her lips, "Apparently stormtroopers don't dance."

"But you had fun?"

Rose's smile grew brighter, "yeah, and you were amazing. Levitating that Starfighter, everyone is talking about it. So many people have asked me about you."

Rey tensed, "and what did you say?"

"Your favourite food is any food, you love rainy days, you're almost as reckless as Poe when flying and you have a talent for drawing."

Rey embraced Rose in a tight grip startling the small woman, she held her tightly, her heart warm.

* * *

"You brought enough fuel?"

"Yes."

"Credits?"

"Yes."

"Blasters?"

Poe laughed, "we'll be fine Finn, you were never this concerned when I left for my other missions, I wonder _why_." His eyes twinkled as he peered at him.

Finn shoved him away, "just being a good friend."

"Hey, Poe!" a voice interrupted them, turning they spotted a young girl. She waved at him from across the hall, Poe waved back, his signature charming smile on his lips.

"Huh, people seem to do that a lot."

"And to you as well Hero."

The back of his neck tingled at the word, not knowing how to respond he deflected, "You know people are going to hammer you guys as soon as you get back. The Jedi and pilot going off on a mission against the First Order, there's an avalanche of interest."

"If it raises morale then I'll recite everything like an opera."

Finn couldn't help but laugh. People always seemed to gravitate to Poe, he was able to charm even the oldest and hardest members of the Resistance. It seemed like everybody was a friend of Poe's. For Rey, their admiration was slightly different. She wasn't used to so much company and was really only comfortable with people she knew well. She came off as more mysterious, almost other-worldly yet her rough edges were certainly endearing. It wasn't uncommon to catch people staring at her with awe.

"You guys better return and… keep them safe for me."

Poe hugged him again, giving Finn firm pats on the back. "Buddy, they'll be keeping me safe."

* * *

The galaxy laid before her, they had just left hyperspace and in a few hours they would touch down on Corellia. It had been a while since her mission to Naboo, away from Mirrin Prime she could could finally see the galaxy in all it's glory.

"What has made you so happy?"

She turned to Kylo, beckoning him to her. He wrapped his arms around her without hesitation, pressing his lips to her nape. She opened her mind to him drawing him into her; an image formed, steadily growing clearer. He gasped, a dark expanse filled with thousands of jewels.

"I think our bond grew stronger," her voice was soft as she caressed the arms were wrapped around her torso.

He held her closer nuzzling her neck. He never thought she would trust him like this. He could delve into her mind and draw out any information she had on the Resistance. _Never_. If a battle truly came he could never use her against them.

Since Crait his approach to the Resistance was Containment, allowing them to exist but not really expand. He justified their existence to the First Order as a convenient rival. They would be the enemy to their narrative, a motive to continue growing and strengthening. Some thought it ridiculous but he was Supreme Leader. Truthfully, a deep part of him was was abhorrent to the idea of actually fighting his mother or confronting Rey.

"It's beautiful," he said after a moment, pressing a kiss beneath her ear, causing her to giggle.

"How are you? Are you all better now?"

"I'm fine Sweetheart, you coming to me was far more terrifying than the actual attack."

Rey turned around in his grip, straddling his lap, "Sweetheart?"

"Do you not like it?"

She noticed his neck and ears were red. It was adorable. She couldn't stop herself from nipping them with her teeth. He gasped, hands flexing as he gripped her hip

"I like it my Love."

"You can just say something like that and expect nothing to happen."

She tilted her head questioningly, in the next moment her vision darkened as his pressed his lips against hers. They were incredibly soft, Rey couldn't help but nibble at them causing Kylo to growl in response. He swiped at her tongue, she jerked in surprise before opening for him.

Kissing was such an odd yet intoxicating experience. They were Force bonded and they had been in each other's minds many times, but this new connection was intimate in an innately carnal way. They pulled apart slowly with reluctance, Rey's cheeks were red and she gave him a shaky smile. She was too much, Kylo shoved his face into her neck laughing. Long ago he remembered spotting a young couple on Chandrila. They kept glancing at each other, gradually daring a few quick touches. Every time they did they blushed and laughed as if it was the most glorious thing in the world. He thought they were fools, he never expected to become a fool.

"Kylo," Rey tugged at his soft locks to get his attention. He sucked in some deep breaths to settle himself. "My Love, I need to know what happened to you?"

He paused for a moment before reciting the attack, he held her close stroking the pulse fluttering in her neck to calm her. A part of him was delighted at her concern and enjoyed how she clung to him. He tucked his face close to hers whispering soothing reassurances that he had fully recovered. As she laid on his chest taking in his strength her eyes began to close.

"When we were in that dark place did you feel another's presence."

His brow furrowed in confusion. He had only felt her spirit, the moment she appeared he reached for her, drawing her in greedily and hating himself for it.

"No, there was only you, did something happen to you?" Fear crept into Kylo's gaze. This time she pressed small kisses along his throat to comfort him.

"Nothing bad happened, well other than that coldness. I just felt this energy touch me, she called herself the One, do you have any idea who that is?."

"I don't, neither Luke or Snoke ever mentioned such a being to me. Did she do anything to you."

She shook her head but the anxiety in his gaze remained. Leaning back Rey opened her mind to him, he dived into her, searching for any malevolence or threats. She shivered, it felt nothing like Starkiller base, Kylo moved inside of her with tenderness, weaving his way through her like he was traversing a well-known path. Satisfied he withdrew, given her conscious a lingering caress.

"Well?"

"Nothing, not a single thing out of place." He pressed his nose to her head, breathing in her scent to reassure himself further.

Rey felt relief but her mind whirled in curiosity. Just what was that? _Nothing can tear you two apart_. She had felt those words in her very bones.

* * *

"You can go now C3PO."

"Are you sure General, I can-"

"I am fine, please shut the door on your way out." Leia's tired body into her chair as the golden droid left the room.

She palmed her chest, a deep place inside her throbbed in pain. _An assassination attempt_. Her mind scrambled around the thought, Ben- _Kylo Ren_ had been attacked. C3PO delivered the news with a nervous look on his face, it had to have been serious for the news to reach them. So many years had passed since she had last seen him, her boy was surely a man now.

In the years she had run the Resistance there was an occasional proposal to have him killed but she shut them down immediately. She would defeat her son but she could not kill him. Yet, Leia was so preoccupied with trying to outmaneuver the First Order that she hadn't realised someone else would want to harm him. And someone did hurt him, her breath shuddered. No, she had to focus, he was alive. Leia knew some would consider finding the perpetrators and working with them, it would be a good plan. Her wrinkled hands balled; a plan that her old heart which loved to sing lullabies, could not accept.

She reached for that old connection and felt it hum with life. She had seen so much, lived through so much and yet a part of her was still capable of crying.

"General Leia? I'm sorry is this a bad time?" Commander D'Acy shifted by the doorway, nervously clutching at a datapad.

Slowly Leia opened her eyes, she straightened her back and her face settled into a calm and resolute expression.

"I am fine, what is it that you need to tell me."

"Well, the blue squadron returned from their mission on Utapau. They seized control of a First Order freighter carrying tonnes of weapons." D'Acy handed Leia the datapad, detailing the acquired inventory.

"This is great news, I will have to congratulate Captain Wexley."

"That's not all, as soon as the crew was captured they committed suicide."

"What?" she gasped, "all of them?"

"Yes General, there was over a hundred of them, they each carried poison on their person."

It was utterly baffling. She could understand if it were a spy or a high ranking officer protecting information, but a bunch of ordinary soldiers.

"Get me C3PO and R2, I need to make some calls"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I just made it, I have yet to go a month without posting an update. I'm sorry for the long wait, I hoped to have another update in April but I had a lot of assignments to complete.

The last month has been very stressful both academically and in my personal life, but I've been trying to write as much as possible, even getting in a few sentences on my daily commute. I really want to finish this fanfic before the release of "The Rise of Skywalker."

I also want to do more fanart, I'm gonna lose my skills if too much time passes. Like other Reylos I've been really pumped after the Vanity Fair shoot. My plans have slightly adjusted in accordance to new cannon material which has taken a lot of thought. I hope you liked this chapter, we're entering a more intimate stage of Rey and Kylo's relationship.

Please Review and I will see you soon.


	29. Ordinary

Rey rolled the sleeve of her jumpsuit several times, trying to get them to stay off her hands.

"Here this will help," Rose placed an elastic band around her wrist, keeping the sleeve bunched perfectly.

"Thanks."

They had been undercover for almost two weeks at the Pluma factory, it was relatively mundane, their duties were similar to what they did for the Resistance; fixing, assembling and maintaining spacecrafts, it was perfectly ordinary. Shockingly, Poe who always seemed so daring deemed their ordinary activities to be perfect, when undercover it was best to attract as little attention as possible.

"Poe and BB8 won't be joining us for dinner, he said that he and the other pilots are going drinking," Rose announced.

"Lucky." Both Rey and Rose were capable of flying but the administrators were more short-handed on mechanics.

The two of them quickly headed down to the mess hall to grab some food. There was always plenty of helpings and Rey wolfed it down with her usual gusto, but judging from the slight cringe from her other co-workers it wasn't up to par. Rose always had a smaller appetite and pushed her leftovers to Rey who accepted them without hesitation.

"Canay wants us back in the hanger after dinner."

"You're joking," food came flying out of Rey's mouth, after over a year in her presence Rose was used to it, turning slightly.

"Goodness Rey, what would C3PO say if he saw you now."

Rey grinned, mouth still full, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't say anything, just short-circuit."

Rose laughed tears leaking from her eyes, "Anyway," she gasped, "Canay said we've received a surplus of orders and wants us to deal with them."

Their supervisor was a real pain in the arse. As soon it was apparent that Rey and Rose were fast workers; especially when paired together, Canay singled them out. She gave them far more work then what was appropriate and kept them separated from the others. It wasn't ideal considering they needed time and connections to gain information.

"Did you find any intel?"

"I tried to mind trick one guy into revealing any suspicious activity, he ended up going on and on about how he believed his wife was cheating on him."

Rose laughed again clutching her stomach as an ache formed. The last time Rey had directly used this power was on Starkiller base, she now found it was more complicated than she first thought. They would probably be here awhile, she reckoned she could ease into this ability with some practice.

"Well if you end up mastering the technique then maybe you could get Canay to lay off our backs."

"Absolutely, I'm finished here we should head back before she gives us more work."

The two stood, dumping their trays on a cleaning cart, just before they reached the doors Rey caught something in the corner of her eye. Turning, she spotted Devron. It was the first time she had seen him since the Ball, he was talking gently with an elderly Cafeteria Lady, kindness shining from his eyes. With extreme caution, she prodded him with the Force but came up with nothing. Frowning, she withdrew not wanting to push it, she then reached for the woman feeling tranquility and joy.

"Damn, I was not expecting him to be that handsome, that's Devron isn't it?"

Rey hummed in confirmation. She didn't know what to make of him, but she did know she would have to get a lot close to him to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(line break, editing malfunction)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this all the First Order has to offer? Are you men or trash!" The tendons in Arbelo's neck constrained and his snarl created a viciously savage appearance.

After ten brutal seconds of sparring, the gigantic knight picked his opponent clean off the ground and threw him across the training hall. Those that knew him well could tell he was holding back as only half of the soldier's bones were broken. A much smaller knight leaped onto the beast's back, the extra weight barely registering.

"Come on Bel don't be mean, let's also be considerate here. Try, warriors or wimps, there are women here too."

"As far as I'm concerned all of you are pathetic now get the fuck out of my sight."

The immediately dispersed showing an impressive amount of speed that was unseen when they first arrived.

"Welp, another promising group is gone, your such a bully Bel."

"Don't tell me you didn't notice."

When they had placed a call out for recruits each screening was filled with soldiers closely tied with the First Order Brass. The Knights had little patience for schemes and machinations, they needed new guards for Kylo, the sooner, the better.

"We're gonna have to pull the open sign-ups, starting picking out soldiers individually."

Arbelo grunted in response, he picked up a shield and tossed it to the corner where the others were, instead it crashed into the wall leaving a huge dent.

"Zip it Sunny."

The younger knight stifled his giggles yet his eyes swirled with mirth. This was what they needed in the guards, camaraderie. Every new prospect was filled with vulgar ambition, willing to stab their each other in the back just to gain a shred of power. If they were to serve Kylo then they needed to be able to work together and trust each other.

"My Lords, am I interrupting?"

"Asha!" Sunri launched himself at her.

In the brief amount of time, she knew him, the Commander quickly learned to brace herself when meeting the young knight. She swayed slightly before rightening herself, Sunri still clinging to her.

"Got any juicy news for us?"

"Indeed I do. Lord Arden and Lord Rance would like to see you two."

Sunri grimaced and Asha couldn't help but match his sentiment. Just a few hours ago Lord Arbelo discovered a bottle insect in his lunch. Seeing the knight split his meal and the table in two with his lightsaber was both hilarious and terrifying, perhaps more of the latter. Needless to say, he was still _sensitive_ over the issue.

"Then lead the way," there was a chill in Arbelo's voice that made both Asha and Sunri wary.

Asha took them directly to Arden's chambers. Whatever they had to share must be of dire importance since it was the most secure place in the Dreadnought, second only to Kylo's quarters.

"Bel, lovely to see you, how was lunch?" There was mischief in Rance's voice.

"Gotta pest infestation going on, in fact, I think I see one right now."

"Enough you two there are more important matters to discuss."

Both knights scowled in Arden's direction who remained unmovable. His presence was a relief to every soul on board the Dawn. When things started breaking, as they naturally do around the Knights of Ren, it was best to hide behind him. However, there still remained a sharp spike in med bay's activity.

"Fine," Arbelo growled, "what was it that you want to talk about?"

"We tracked Karkko's communication calls to the Batuu, you two were there a couple of months ago on a mission, what was it like?"

"Nice temperate planet, really quiet, kinda boring actually, are you guys heading there?" Excitement laced Sunri's voice. "Can you bring me back some Loovar candy? They make the best in the galaxy."

"Sunny," Rance chided.

"I already sent some of my Unit members My Lord, there was nothing."

"So that it? A dead end," Arbelo's face tightened in frustration.

"No, I mean there was absolutely nothing, our headquarters there were completely deserted, including the surrounding civilian area. We were still receiving regular reports from the planet but they are a sham, practically carbon copies of each other with minor differences."

"My gods, does Kylo know about this?"

"Yes, he does, in fact, we believe it goes much deeper then this," Arden announced as he activated a holoprojector displaying the galaxy, throughout the outer-rim numerous planets and steroids were coloured red. "Each of these locations are places where more than a thousand people have gone missing. The oldest incident dates back only 7 months ago."

"And how many in total is that?" The common cheerfulness in Lord Sunri's voice was gone, Asha almost was taken aback at how much older the young knight appeared.

"We're not certain but we estimate it to be anywhere between 50 to 80 Billion, My Lord."

"How the fuck does that many people go missing."

"Use your head, Bel," Rance scolded, "although I wouldn't be surprised if it's empty. 80 Billion isn't much, 500 trillion beings serve the First Order which in reality is only 0.5% of the galaxy's sentient population. Our control over the outer rim is obviously sporadic."

"But Lord Arbelo does have a point," Asha quickly added as the two knights seemed on the brink of exploding. "These disappearances are likely to continue, the fact our records have been compromised is a serious issue, there's the possibility of a coup. My unit is currently traveling to other outer rim territories to investigate."

"Do either of you remember any serial numbers of the personnel on Batuu?" Arden questioned. "Those listed in the First Order database appear to be fabricated."

"Oh, I know! I know!" Sunri exclaimed jumping with excitement, "I remember because it was so funny."

"Well, what was it?" Rance demanded impatiently.

"SM-6969" The Knight groaned and Asha coughed as Sunri laughed uproariously, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Such a lip on this one," Arbelo declared as he pinched Sunri's round checks between his massive fingers.

"Ow, dat hwerts you bwoolly."

* * *

Rose and Rey sat side by side, turning their heads in unison as they watched Poe pace the length of their small room. Rey had BB8 tucked on her lap, patting his smooth head absent-mindedly. Poe stroked his bearded jaw, deep in thought. He had a recognisable face from Resistance posters, so for this mission, he had grown out his facial hair and trimmed his thick locks short on the side. To his friend's disgust, he looked even more handsome, albeit less of a golden boy and more of a wild night.

"You're telling me there wasn't a single thing off about it? Nervous? Scared?"

"No Poe," Rey answered with a small smile, "I couldn't get a read on him but the interaction between him and the woman was ordinary."

"Ordinary, omitting the fact he's probably Kuat's smartest and prettiest man alive," Rose added.

"Exactly, think of the number of connections and influence he has throughout the core worlds. If he's truly aligned with the First Order it could be disastrous, we need to get you a lot closer to him. You'll have to do a thorough mind sweep of him."

"I know but I'm just a mechanic and he's an Elite, the fact he was in the cafeteria today was practically a miracle.

"And what about the woman he spoke with?"

"She had no information, that was the first time she met him, he just showed up requested a meal and then vanished."

"That just makes him more confusing." BB8 beeped excitedly and Poe snapped his fingers, "great idea buddy. We just successfully tested a new Decimator, they're going to throw this big party at Wanten casino next week, I'll bring you along as my date."

"And how is it that you got invited? Does one of the higher-ups have a crush on you?"

"You flatter me, Rose, however, I'm not technically on the guest list, but I will be," there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well then sound the alarm because a walking decimator is on his way." BB8 beeped in confirmation causing Rey and Poe to laugh, she clutched the droid preventing him from falling off.

"What's going on here." Canay came bursting into their quarters, her thin face twisted into her usual scowl.

"He's a friend ours, we're just chatting" Rey quickly added sending out gentle waves with the force, yet it seemed to have little effect. Rey learned that some people are naturally resistant to telepathy and unfortunately Canay was one of them. Rose chalked it up to her being a constant sourpuss.

"You're one of the pilots aren't you, weren't you told that men aren't allowed in the women's dorms after sundown? This ain't a bloody brothel."

"You wound me, madame, my intentions are pure," Poe cast his most charming smile and if possible Canay's scowl twisted even further.

"Get. Out. Before I have you thrown out."

Poe raised his hands in supplication, sliding out with a small grin on his face. Rey stretched her legs out and BB9 rolled off them smoothly. He gave a few short beeps in Canay's direction. Rey clamped a hand over her mouth, _R2 you little devil_.

"I had no idea you had so much time on your hands, you two can work overtime next week to finish the orders."

Rose swirled to Rey, the look on her face as plain as day. _Well damn_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I haven't finished the next chapter but wanted to post another update quickly after the long delays last month. It's been really rough, I had assignments and I'm now doing exams. I missed my first exam as I kept receiving incorrect directions from my city's public transport website, it took 3 and half hours to get there and when I was informed it was too late to enter I broke down and cried on the street. I'm facing the possibility of failing the course and having to repeat.

I still have more exams to sit and I'm studying hard, but I feel like I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown from all the stress, writing is helping me to relax and get through all this mess. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's fairly plot heavy and there will be quite a bit of intrigue in this Arc.

Please review and I'll see you soon, it always make me happy to read your comments and I really need that right now.


	30. Personal Experience

Rey stretched to reach the engine circuit, her pliers waving desperately at it. If she was back on Mirren Prime she'd probably just use telekinesis but here on Corellia, they had to be a lot more discreet. She sighed, her arm dropping down.

"Rose, could you grab my legs I can't seem to reach."

Rey immediately felt two hands encircle her ankles and she slid further down allowing her to adjust the engine. She was so engrossed in the task that she almost kicked Rose when she heard a loud metallic clang.

"Hey, you kicked my wrench jerk face."

"Fuck off weed."

Oh, someone was going to pay, Rey hefted herself up trying to slide out of the starfighter but Rose continued to hold her legs in place.

"It's fine, he's just an asshole, are you finished with the engine?"

"Yeah, now let me out."

Rose pulled on her legs and Rey slid out smoothly. She quickly turned to the other side of the hanger, she caught the jerk-face walking to a group of mechanics Rose dubbed the Screw-heads.

"You should have let me shove a rod up his-"

"Rey you know what Poe said, no causing trouble."

She grunted dropping the tool back into the box. Since their arrival, they come into regular conflict with the group. The Screw-heads liked to bully other mechanics, turning many into humiliated pets. According to rumours, their leader Bolt has close connections with Corellia's government officials. More insidious whispers spoke of people disappearing when they crossed him the wrong way. Rey locked eyes with him across the hanger, he gave her a greasy look before smacking his lips in her direction. She glared before turning back to the starfighter. He was like those petty criminals on Jakku who treated people like prey. _I am not prey_.

Rey reached out with the Force, all the while smoothly working on the vehicle, she came up against his energy and twisted it. A breath later she heard a loud cry and then a crash.

"Rey, what did you do?"

"I'm just working, what are you doing?"

Rose gave her an admonishing look, "for you to use your powers in such a petty way. The tragedy, the despair, the utter horr-"

"Oh hush," Rey covered clamped a hand around Rose's mouth, she felt her lips smile against her palm.

Rose pried her hand away, "luckily I'm just as petty."

A familiar beeping sound arose and two women turned to find Poe and BB8 who was holding a wrench.

"Thanks, buddy," Rose bent down and accepted it, giving the droid an indulgent pat.

"So I've got some good news," Poe began, "I was able to get on the guestlist and convince one of the admins to temporarily transfer Canay to another factory. She'll be gone for a week to oversee a new line of freighters."

"A week without Canay!" Rose flung her arms around. "Poe your the greatest! The Best! The most amazing person ever!"

He hugged her back, "flattery will get you everywhere."

"Now for the even better news," He turned his dancing gaze to Rey. "Since you're coming to the party with me we'll need to get you a dress."

And like that, Rey's mood plummeted.

* * *

Rey tugged at her waist, the dress hugged her body, conforming to every curve. She had never worn something like it before, it made her hyper-aware of herself.

"Come on Rey, let me see, you've been in there long enough."

Taking a deep breath which was restrained by the garment, Rey parted the curtains.

Poe's gaze swept over her, "Aww, you look great."

She pinched the fabric across her stomach trying to pull it forward but it had no give, clutching her waist tight. "I don't know Poe, where am I supposed to hide a blaster?"

He laughed, "You won't be carrying a blaster Rey."

"What!? No weapons?"

"You're plenty dangerous by your lonesome, besides we need you to look as different from the Kuat ball as possible."

It certainly was different. The dress was a deep blood red instead of a pale blue, the sleeves reached her wrists but it was shoulder-less exposing her neck and collar bone.

Rey huffed tugging at the fabric again, "What about you, did you-"

"I already got a suit yesterday, now we can go find you some shoes."

Her lips thinned as a mischievous glint entered Poe's eyes. She went back into the change room, she could hear Poe negotiating with the shop keeper, his usual charm seeming to have no effect on the hardened trader.

Tucking the silky material under her arm she emerged from the room, spotting a pair of delicate Red heels in Poe's hand, she restrained a groan, now that was just _lovely_. The shop keeper's gaze swept over her. She shuddered, unlike Poe's eyes, it felt intrusive. She had experienced such looks before on Jakku, it made her itch for her quarterstaff.

"50% discount if you give me 5 minutes with the girl."

Poe slammed his fist on the counter, "100 hundred credits, that was the agreed amount."

He snarled exposing yellowed teeth, "400 hundred now."

Rey slid in front of Poe, "You will apologise and accept 100 credits, then you will go home and rethink your life."

A glazed look entered his eyes, he stared flatly at her for a moment, drool escaping his open mouth. "I am sorry, I need to rethink my life."

Poe froze in shock, Rey nudged him and the pilot rifled through his pockets, pulling out a credit chip. Bag in hand the two quickly left, huddled close together.

"Did you use a Jedi mind trick?" Poe asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah, I've been practicing in preparation for Devron, I hope he doesn't have any mental barriers."

"Well you could try practicing me, I'd like to develop my own barriers. If I ever meet Kylo Ren again I want to be prepared."

Her heart thundered, she gave Poe a tight smile. "Sure. If you don't mind me asking, Leia said she's known you since you were a baby, was Jakku the first time you met him?"

He hummed, deep in thought, "my mother and Leia were good friends, so whenever I came with her to Chandrila for a visit, we ended up bumping into each other. I'm pretty sure they wanted us to be friends but we ended up rivals instead."

"Rivals?"

"I believed that my mother Shara Bey was the greatest pilot in the galaxy, Ben believed it was his father Han, we constantly fought about it." Surprise swept through her, it was the first time she had heard another call him by that name besides Leia and Han. "When we were still kids we started racing each other to prove our point. It was nothing like our races at Mirrin Prime, the two of us were far more reckless, it drove our parents insane." He paused and Rey sensed a thread of sorrow vibrate through him, using the force she sent him warmth. "Sorry, the year we started racing was also the year my mother died. Outwardly I was still the happy outgoing young boy but Ben knew, he always did. I was so angry and lonely all the time, when we raced together I felt free from everything." He became silent again, his eyes growing dark

"Is everything okay Poe?"

He patted her arm gently as they continued to weave their way through the Teeno Village district. "I'm fine it was a long time ago but for a brief moment, I thought maybe I could convince him to come back."

Her heart twisted, Rey knew exactly how he felt. A part of her still wished to return him to them but she couldn't make that decision for him. Poe felt her tremble, he drew her closer patting her back soothingly.

"Sorry Rey, I shouldn't be talking about-"

"No!" Several people turned their heads in their direction.

 _Ignore us,_ Rey commanded through the force. She had been suppressing their presence the entire time they were out in public, she floundered for a moment before tightening her telepathic grip.

"Rey?"

Maybe, just maybe Poe would understand. She almost grew dizzy at the thought. She dared not reveal her relationship with Kylo to anyone, they would either think she was a traitor or worse would ask her to exploit their connection. She hated it, to lie to her friends but maybe Poe would at least her understand.

"Sorry. I just want to know more. There's this thing between us, Kylo Ren and I. It's like every time we meet the Force becomes so much stronger. Most of the time it feels like an ever present energy just beneath the surface, but when we're together it's like lightning, it's so overwhelming. I'm sorry if this is confusing."

"Not at all, I believe in the Force but I have no idea what it means to wield it. Perhaps your destinies are entwined, I'm certain you will face him again."

She felt guilty for doing so but she prodded his mind. To Rey's relief, she sensed no suspicion or machinations, only interest. "What was he like before becoming Kylo Ren?"

"Well, from my personal experience, I would best describe him as awkward. An awkward, sourly little boy with too-big ears and a too-big body."

She gasped, "no way."

"I'm telling you Rey, the Supreme Leader was a brat. He was smart and clever but had absolutely no patience. He talked about politicians using the most vulgar language which caused C3PO to short-circuit a few times. The only time I saw Ben use the force was when he levitated a wine bottle to spill on an official that annoyed him."

She thought of a young Ben and her face reddened, the picture she conjured up was too cute it made her want to giggle.

"He was such a troublesome child, he barely had any friends, he was always studying or training. A lot of people thought Ben was stuck up but I knew he just wanted to impress Leia and Han." His voice grew quiet, "he looked at me as if I was a stranger, and when I called his name I might as well have been spoken of a ghost."

It was such a piercing sorrow. Rey poured warmth down to him through the Force but try as she might it was too much like Leia's. It would always linger.

"People never truly leave us," Rey whispered, "not if we continue to love them."

"Those are kind words Rey but you don't have to force yourself. You have faced Kylo Ren more than I have, I'm sure you hate him."

The words sprang to the tip of her tongue but she swallowed them, they were a vow and could not be spoken until the world was ready for them.

"Please don't tell the others but the truth is I don't. He's the most complicated being I've ever come across, he's capable of both brutality and understanding. I feel like I'm the same as him, like we are two sides of the same coin. I feel like that coin could flip and I could be terrible, does that make me a bad?"

"No, I know what you mean. For the sake of our friends and dreams, we can do cruel things. Sometimes I forget how young you are, you're only 19 yet we ask so much of you. I'm sorry Rey."

She tightened her grip on his arm again as the Pluma factory came into view. "You never have to apologise."

* * *

Rey stretched her legs out as she gazed across the harbour. She had tucked herself under a bridge, hanging several hundred feet above the water. She enjoyed being high up, there was an exhilarating sense of freedom, as she gazed across the city before she drew fine lines across her journal. The Corellian industrial landscape was far different from what she was used to; from the dessert on Jakku, the forests on Mirrin Prime and the classical structures of Naboo. Everything was cold and grey but she did enjoy the endless expanse of water. Unfortunately, Poe steadfastly advised her against taking a dip, the sea was heavily contaminated from centuries of waste until only the most twisted creatures remained.

A cold gust of wind brushed Rey's cheeks and she tucked her coat closer as her pages rattled. She tilted her stretch, fingering the buildings, from a certain angle it did look familiar. Looking at the image as a whole it reminded her of a fallen ship.

"Are you finally going to let me see what's inside?"

On reflex, she slammed it close as Kylo appeared beside her. Her face flushed as he peered at her with a teasing smile.

"It's nothing, just some doodles." She rarely let anyone see her drawings. When she created her survival guide she imagined a stranger might possess it one day, long after her death. But no one was as close to her as Kylo.

"Come now Sweetheart, won't you even show me a peek?"

She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, quickly she shoved the journal into his hands, steadfastly keeping her face turned away from him, she could sense the joy radiate from him as he opened it.

Detailed images of landscapes, plants, animals, and people were revealed; most surprisingly were the copious depictions of food. He chuckled to himself, his little Rey loved to eat.

He paused at one particular picture, it was of Chewbacca and Leia laughing together. The scar on his abdomen throbbed, a testament to what he had done. He traced their silhouette, he still remembered what it was like to be held by them. Their proud gazes and loving words. He felt Rey's hand grasp his knee and he saw the guilt in her eyes. He pulled her hand to lips kissing her fingertips, she had nothing to apologise for. He handed the journal back to her and she gripped it tight her knuckles white. He felt her regret and cursed himself. He tucked her close drawing her into his embrace.

"They are gorgeous Rey, you are incredibly talented."

She tucked her chin to her chest, "you're just saying that."

"I mean it, back on Chandrilla C3PO would take me to galleries. With the right art dealer, your works could be worth a lot."

"Thanks," she murmured pressing her face to his chest and breathing in his scent. There was an ever-present smell of oil and metal on Corellia. Every time they connected it was a moment of respite. His scent was mix of sandalwood and amber, she took it in greedily allowing it to soothe her mind.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't rip out all the pages of Finn and Poe."

"They were made by your hands, how could I destroy something so precious."

She turned her head so she could look at him, "that's a huge difference from what you were like a year ago. You use to turn into a rampaging Rancor at the mere mention of them."

"Charming Rey," he hefted her onto his lap, holding her tight as he dug his fingers into her side, mercilessly tickling her. She squealed trying to wriggle off his lap all the while conscious of the fact she was still high up on the bridge. Eventually, he stopped and she lay exhausted in his arms chest heaving.

"You are right I was insecure back then. I knew you hated it whenever the Force connected us, but I was so desperate for your attention. People love you and I was scared you would not even think of me. I was so possessive, I wanted to keep you to myself. But I know that you would never toss me aside, and it is an insult to you that I would ever think so. I love Rey and I respect you. If you deem these people worthy then they must be so." He tucked his face into her neck and nuzzled her, "but I still think everyone in the galaxy should bow to you."

"Kylo!" She scolded pinching his cheeks but rather than pulling away he leaned in closer.

With a huff she released him pressing her lips to his, she gave a sharp nip to his tongue and felt him laugh as he pressed forward.

"You know," she began claiming another quick kiss, "you're wrong about one thing, I never hated being with you. I only hated how far apart we were."

She barely got the words out before he pulled her tight against him so there was an inch of space between them. There was no teasing this time, he took her mouth a single-minded intent and she was soon left panting again.

"I must ask, why were there no images of me?"

She buried her face against his chest, "I did make some but they were never any good. I could capture one part of you but never all it. Sometimes it was your power, sometimes it was your vulnerability, sometimes I could only see your eyes or your lips, but you were never complete."

"I see, then I suppose it's a good thing you see me so often."

"However, the one thing that particularly frustrates me is that your hair is too perfect."

He roared with laughter and the sound warmed her.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the long wait, I failed to deliver a July update. Things were hectic last month, thank you to everyone for your kind words. I finished my exams and after a long bureaucratic process I was granted a re-sit for the one I missed. I also participated in an Art collaboration, which had a deadline, so my time was occupied. This fanfic is still a priority and I intend on completing it, hopefully by December.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not heavily familiar with cannon outside the movie, Poe and Kylo may or may not be well acquainted but I thought it would be interesting if they were. Writing the intimate moments between Rey and Kylo involve a bit of experimenting. Sometimes I have the urge to make it full on smut but mostly I'm going for that hand touch TLJ scene, where there's no sex but it really feels like it.

Please review and I will see you soon.


	31. A different Power

**Chapter contains violence, reader discretion advised**

* * *

Eyes tracked Kylo as he spoke with generals and directors. They observed every movement, every twitch, every shift in his expression. He deactivated the holoprojector, walked to one end of the chamber, picked up a datapad, walked to the other end, then back again.

"Alright Sav. Why are you staring at me? It is uncanny."

The knight removed his mask, leaning forward as he peered at his friend. "You're the one who's off. Ever since the assassination attempt you've been… amicable." He gouged the word out as if was an unknown and possibly contagious disease.

Kylo lifted an eyebrow, "And this is an issue?"

"It's an issue when a man I've known for 16 years starts acting differently from how he was the past 16 years. Two hours ago an officer bumped into you and you said 'that's fine'. That's fine? What kind of response is that?"

"One that is not an overreaction, I am beginning to get the impression I've been quite difficult."

Savyn's jaw dropped, "excuse me but the term is unyielding, seriously what is with you? You used to be like a hurricane now you're practically ray sunshine."

"You have an unusual perception of what 'amicable' is."

Practically everyone in the First Order regarded him with some measure of fear, although there was a growing number of those with respect. However, the Knights had all picked up on his pleasant disposition even Asha had even commented on his behaviour.

"Be honest with me Kylo," Savyn entreated, "what's going on?"

His hands clenched, he wanted to be truthful, to tell everyone about his connection with Rey. Every day it seemed to get harder and harder. But they were still standing on different sides of the Galaxy. And knowing the knights, he reckoned a few of them would try to kidnap her, believing it would make him happy. A guilty part of him was on board with that idea.

"You know I have changed since becoming Supreme Leader, I've had to in order to run this organisation appropriately. That means being composed instead of short-tempered, and being considerate instead of selfish. I will continue in Snoke's legacy."

"I'm aware of that and I'm glad he's gone, you know we've always hated the bastard."

His gaze dropped for a moment. The knights always regarded the former Supreme Leader with suspicion, he was never able to control them completely when they were together so he kept as far from each other as possible. Under his rule they were practically hostages, threatening any one of them earned instant obedience from the others. After Snoke died and his mental hold on him vanished, Kylo instantly regretted the position he put his brothers in.

"You are happy, and I'm glad. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you, but I can't help but feel you've been keeping us at a distance. If something concerns you, we have the right to know."

Kylo slowly sank into his chair, he reached inside himself for her warmth. He wouldn't do it without her permission, the bond between them was sacred. But the Knights deserved the truth.

"Something happened before Snoke died, something powerful and when you're done with your mission I will tell everyone but not right now. Too many things are happening; the investigation, the disappearances, and the training. Each of you have your own priorities, I will not be a distraction."

Savyn rose and poked Kylo in the head which earned him a scowl, " _You_ are our priority but I understand if you need time. Arden and I are leaving tonight and we should be wrapped up in a month or two."

"Thank you, brother."

* * *

"Hold the line!" The guard barely got the word out before he was thrown aside.

Soldiers tightened their formation as they withstood blaster fire. The world exploded around them and they heaved under the pressure, desperately trying to protect their charge.

"Behind you!" The flank dived to block the incoming battle droids.

"We need to haul ass before-" a horrible wrenching echoed throughout the room.

The guards shuddered as nightmare came their way. Waves of soldiers engaged it but they were thrown aside in an instant, the predator never pausing in his hunt. The guard grabbed their charge lifting him over his shoulder, _run_ , that was his only thought.

"Disappear!" Smoke grenades were thrown creating a thick smog.

Sounds of thundering feet, blasters, and pain-filled howls echoed like a macabre concert. Just a little more, a few more feet and they would make it to the safe zone. The Soldier kept his eye on the target, numbing himself to the cries of his comrades who fell around him. One more st-

A head rolled as heat seared his neck. _No_. They should have been warier of the smaller one.

The room stilled. Filters activated clearing the training hall of the smoke. Droids flooded the room, hauling off the debris and injured soldiers.

"Now now, there's no need to be so sad you did better this time." Lord Sunri patted the trainee on the head as he stared at the headless mannequin.

"Better at getting the Supreme Leader killed. Do you honestly think if this was real you'd be able to carry him alone? Where's the fucking teamwork."

He shuddered under Lord Arbelo's gaze, "Forgive me my Lord."

"Oh hush it Arbelo. It's KA-0032 isn't. You did a wonderful job, you're far ahead of your peers." The soldier could have fallen with the slightest push, a Knight of Ren knew his name. Sunri grinned "You are free to go to the med bay soldier." KA gave the young knight a grateful bow before quickly leaving them.

Arbelo scowled at Sunri as he began levitating the mannequin in an erratic dance. It was a morbid sight which grew worse when he added the head, puppeteering the mannequin to juggle it. Sunri giggled, but his fun was cut short when Arbelo severed the doll in two.

"You're too nice."

"And you're too mean."

A heartbeat later they burst out laughing, one was like a roaring waterfall the other like tinkling bells. This had been most brutal exercise they had subjected the new guards to... so far. And, if they knew it was Lord Sunri who formulated it then they would collapse from shock.

"Things are coming along nicely," Arbelo declared after they calmed. They reached out to Commander Asha for recommendations. Fortunately, those she suggested had some potential. "They should be ready to train with the remaining original guards in a week."

"Yup, then the real fun begins."

"Careful Sunny we don't want to break our new toys when we just got them."

"My Lords, a word please?"

Ah, now there, was a particularly shiny pair toys. Commander Asha and her first Lieutenant were a delight. No matter what they did, Asha was never phased and while fear churned through EB, he had enough self-control to never show it.

"Will this require privacy?"

"Yes Lord Arbelo."

The four of them journeyed to Commander Asha's quarters which were the nearest to the Training Halls. EB noticed the looks people casted at the Commander, his jaw clenched at their derision and sneers, the blood began to pound in his head as he caught their whispers.

"Two of them?" "Really, she has no shame." "How vulgar." "She's better suited as a prostitute than a Commander." "If her legs are open for business I wouldn't mind spending some credits."

EB gasped as the one who just spoke fell to the ground in a babbling mess. Secrets fell from his lips, he slandered his colleagues, he stole alcohol, he sniffed spice and had a fetish for Hutts. The officer cried, his voice turning hoarse as he humiliated himself. EB glanced at the Knights, it must have been them but why? They were just soldiers. The Knights held little regard for those weaker than them, and everyone was weaker than the Knights of Ren.

The Lords never paused or acknowledged the officer's outburst, nonchalantly entering Asha's quarters. Sunri whistled as he took in the room, everything was neat and organised, a far cry from his own which looked like an explosion of colour. There was praise in Arbelo's gaze, the only 'decorations' Asha used were weapons. Knives, swords, blasters and even a cannon, no doubt there were more hidden in secret alcoves.

"Please make yourself comfortable my Lords."

Sunri didn't hesitate flinging his shoes off and rifling through her cabinets, "No liquor?"

"I'm afraid my work ensures I have little time for drinking."

"Booo."

"Just drink some juice. What is it you had to discuss with us Commander, I assume it has something to do with the investigation?"

"Yes my Lord, I am afraid we've hit a dead end on our lead with Private SM-6969."

Sunri burst out laughing, tears leaking his eyes, "Private, hehe."

"Not now Sunny this is serious, what exactly happened?"

"We tried tracking him down but as you know the First Order archives have been compromised. History shows he was transferred to Cenric, another outer rim planet, but like Batuu it was completely deserted."

"So what's our next move?"

"Given the gravity of the situation, it is likely one or multiple members of the Upper Command are involved. Lord Arden and Lord Rance are covertly giving them a telepathic sweep."

"Why not a full interrogation?" Sunri asked as he took out a set of daggers and started juggling with them, "5 minutes with any one of us and they'll be singing."

"This is a delicate situation. Interrogation will cause tension among the ranks and may even turn them against us. The Supreme Leader has worked hard to gain their respect."

"Respect?" Arbelo spat. "They are a bunch of snivelling power-hungry insects. Kylo could kill the whole lot of them, it wouldn't matter."

"Does that include me, my Lord?"

The room stilled. The daggers Sunri had been playing with clattered to the floor, EB felt the sound vibrate through his chest leaving him hollow, he had no idea if the Knights would turn their infamous rage on the Commander. Maybe he could provide her with a few seconds. He took a step closer to her but she held up her hand stopping him. Asha never wavered under the Knights' heavy gaze, even as she felt their power swell within the room her expression remained serene.

"My Lords I know you've never had a good relationship with the Brass but things are different. For the past year, the Supreme Leader has gone to great lengths to change the First Order. He has been purging those you call 'insects' and promoting those with honour and potential. I am sorry your first experience upon Dawn was with Commander Orson, and I am sorry you experienced interference with the guards, but I implore you not to destroy what the Supreme Leader has tried so hard to build."

Arbelo growled, it was a terrifying sound that made EB tense but Lord Sunri laughed. "See Bel," the young knight chided, "I've always said you were a bully. Poor Asha, you must have ran yourself ragged convincing Arden and Rance the same thing."

She bowed her head, "you give me too much credit Lord Sunri, the Supreme Leader was the one who ordered their discretion, I am merely here to aid them."

"If that's what Kylo's wants then we will do as he wishes," Arbelo conceded. EB visibly relaxed and there was a slight movement in Asha's chest as she released a breath.

"Now my Lords there is another matter I was ordered to convey to you," Asha pulled out a small datapad from her desk. "This was crafted by the Supreme Leader, it's called Operation Fulcra, only we and the other Knights are to know of this. Hopefully, we will never have to use it."

Arbelo and Sunri peered over the details, twin grins on their lips. "Kylo really has changed," Arbelo announced as he crushed the datapad, having memorised it. "What a devious plan."

* * *

Rey shifted on her feet easing the tension on her heels. Poe had added silicon pads to them but she was certain by the end of the night she would be limping. She worried her lip but quickly let it go remembering the lipstick she was wearing. Poe had been the one to paint her face and arrange her hair. It was perfect and Rose bemoaned his seemingly endless list of skills. Rey caught her reflection in the window of the shuttle. She was almost unable to recognise herself. Poe had coloured her lips a deep red and covered her eyelids with a black powder that drew attention her hazel eyes.

She felt Poe slide his arm around her shoulder. "Relax Rey, just remember what C3PO taught you."

"Don't talk with my mouth full?"

He laughed a deep rumbling sound that drew the attention of the other men and women n the shuttle, this cheeks reddened. "You'll be fine," he whispered, "remember all we have to do is get close enough for you to look into his mind."

"I know." She still felt unsure about her telepathic abilities, before Canay left she gave one last crack at her to no effect.

"We're here, Deep breath Rey."

"That would be a little difficult in this dress."

Stepping out of the shuttle she was exposed to the unadulterated view of Wanten Casino. It undoubtedly the most opulent building in Coronet City. Against the ashen industrial landscape of Corellia, it looked like a crown, dripping with thousands of glowing lights. Poe guided her through the building, a pleasant smile on his lips, she touched her mind to his allowing his confidence to flow through. She might have stumbled once or twice as they made their way up but Poe's kept a steady arm around her waist stopping her from falling.

"Name?"

"Kes Rapier and this gorgeous lady is Kira Regis."

Rey's lips quirked into an amused smile. The pilot had enjoyed coming up with their identities, Rose was Gill Thorn, the mechanic scoffed at the name but her papers were already made. Poe gave the burly doorman a charming smile but he narrowed his eyes before scrolling through his datapad. With a grunt he opened the passageway allowing them in.

Their eyes scanned the room examining every minute detail as they weaved through the area. They recognised the faces of numerous Corellian officials, magnates, and even celebrities, every noteworthy person on the planet was present. As journeyed through the party, hundreds milled about in grand clothes. Champagne glasses and wine goblets clinked, servers wove past with food like artwork, and delicate music flowed through the air. It screamed of excess and Rey felt herself grow dizzy taking it all in.

"Do you sense him, I can't spot him."

"No, there are too many energies here to pinpoint." Rey flinched as dark soul bumped into her arm.

"Sorry there Love, why don't I buy you a drink to make up for it?" The man leered at her completely ignoring the Poe at her side.

"I'm fine, but perhaps you should go home." Rey wove the Force into her words, a glazed look entered his eyes before he stumbled off.

"That's trick seems to be quite handy."

"Yeah," Rey sighed as she massaged her head.

"Are you okay?" he took the champagne flute she had been holding dispassionately, and led her to a nearby seat.

They were tucked in a corner right up against a window that ran from floor to ceiling, Cornet City lay behind it and Rey leaned against the glass letting the coolness seep into her.

"I'm okay, it's just a little stressful using my powers like this, I have to constantly keep my mind open and I can feel other people's conscious touch my own. There are so many people here that are…" Her face seemed to grow pale and a look of understanding entered Poe's gaze.

"Just relax Rey, you've done a good job, I will look for Devron when I find him I'll get you." She nodded and with a comforting pat on her shoulder the pilot blending into the crowd.

The party was beautiful, grander than anything she had attended before, but machinations were cast in a dizzying web, woven by people seeking power or mere entertainment. The foulness of it vibrated against her mind. Rey exhaled reaching deep into herself for that warm energy that always engulfed her with power. Steeling herself she cast her mind out into the room being careful not to collide with any twisted entities.

She shuddered becoming aware of the darker activities occurring in shadowed alcoves; spice was smoked, creating toxic smogs, Energies collided grappling for dominance as bets were placed on the winner. In other areas people clashed in delight echoing the same frenzy. Now and then Rey passed by a warmer spirit and felt her own psyche strengthened. They were like a glimpse of the sun in a raging storm, from experience she knew the one she sought felt like the strongest of rays.

Passing through she almost dismissed him as another shadow but a shock of misgiving ran through her. Examining the blight more closely she gasped and bounded up from her seat. Rey burst into a secluded room the door slamming shut behind her. Eyes stared back at her with hunger. A young boy, bloody and broken, dangled in their grip, from his uniform she surmised he was a server, his nose was cracked and his eyes practically swollen shut.

"Kira, didn't expect you here. Which dick did you suck to get an invite?"

"Let him go Bolt."

"Why? We're having fun." He grabbed boy's hair, wrenching his head back, he let out a small whimper and Rey caught the darkening bruises around his throat.

She took a step forward, power swelled within hissing like a snake, "I said. Let. Him. Go."

His lackeys swallowed nervously instincts telling them to flee from the predator but their leader continued to sneer at her. Out of panic one of them tightened his grip on the boy almost snapping his arm in the process. Fear blasted from him and his memories bombarded Rey. She could feel every blow, every second of his pain as they turned him into their plaything. The drew out his torment, delighting in his cries. She took another step forward. _I could break him._ They dropped him.

Bolt's spun around rearing to shout at them but she reached out with the force and poured strength into the boy. In an instant, he sprang up running from the room.

"You fucking bitch, I wasn't done with that." He lifted his arm to strike her but Rey caught him before he could even touch her.

She would show him exactly- her legs trembled. Bolt wrenched his arm out of her grip causing her to fall back. _Stupid. Stupid._ Hours of using her telepathy and then transferring her energy away caused her strength to dry up. She'd been too careless.

"You've always been an arrogant cunt, maybe a good fuck will teach you some manners."

"Don't you dare," she attempted to rise but he planted his foot on her chest pinning her down.

Her breath left her, her ears began to ring. A familiar fear she hadn't felt since she was a girl began to rise. _No. No. No. No. No._ She whimpered feeling her dress being torn from her. Tears ran down her face as rough hands grabbed her legs, bruising her thighs.

"You can scream if you want," Bolt bent down whispering the words in her ear as he gripped her neck. "No one will save you. No one would believe you. You're just a slut begging to be fucked."

Rey reached deep within herself and cried out for her power, her strength, her connection, but a different power rose in response. It washed away all the fear, electrifying every fibre of her being, she grabbed onto it, pulling it up desperately.

Fury. Sheer fury exploded from her. They would pay, she would make them hurt. With a flick they flew away from her slamming into the walls, bones cracked and they screamed in agony. _Good_. Her hand rose, it would be so easy, just a second and they would be gone. Brown eyes and black locks filled her vision.

"No." Her hand dropped and she shuddered growing cold. What had she done?

"What was that?!" Bolt roared. "What the fuck was that?!"

Her eyes shot up and she caught them struggling to stand. "Go! Get out of here and forget everything!" Their bodies spasmed before they took off in a rush, their eyes empty.

Rey panted, her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Looking down she saw her fingers trembling. Never, never before had the darkness called to her like that but she used it like sword fitted to her own palm. Her hand clenched.

"Oh, my gods what happened?"

She turned around slowly. There, before her stood Devron.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This was a very difficult chapter. Whenever you write such things you have to question the validity of it. Does it desensitise and fetishize rape? Or does it urge the reader to emphasize and understand the victim? I sincerely hope it was the latter. Though I will be clear that the attack did not go that far. I do not have the capability to depict such an act, giving all due justice to the victim and surrounding factors. And I just did not have the heart to subject Rey to that.

I debated having this plot line at all but I knew it would allow for all an exploration of human nature as well societal values and character development.

This was a tough chapter, thank you for reading and I hope the journey ahead will be a satisfying one.

Please review and I'll see you soon.


End file.
